


Branded

by ChristinaTorbrook



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Dark Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person, Past Tense, Political Alliances, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, Sith, unapologetic Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/ChristinaTorbrook
Summary: Kylo Ren cannot forgive Rey for spurning him, and he cannot forgive himself for killing his master.  Before tracking down his wayward Jedi, he has to get his house in order.  This story picks up immediately afterThe Last Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

"Working for Davik was like driving a spike through your head. Sure, you've got something new in there, but in the end, you've lost something as well."

― Canderous Ordo, _Knights of the Old Republic_

 

  **Prologue**

 _Dominicide_. Kylo Ren turned the word over in his mind, examining it from a safe distance. The act of killing one's master. Snoke himself had taught the word to Ben Solo many years ago, as they discussed the history of the Sith, and the Rule of Two.

 

“ _One day you'll kill me boy, or die trying. It is the way of the Sith. Your success will be a credit to my teaching._ ”

 

His master had chuckled, while Kylo had squirmed uncomfortably.

  

Snoke's death happened so fast. There was no time to mourn. Kylo had been running on bloodlust and vengeance, with no room in his heart for grief. After the rebels fled Crait and Kylo retreated to lick his wounds, it was only then that he began to process what he had truly done to his Supreme Leader. His lord. His beloved father. His oldest, truest, and most faithful companion, if Kylo was going to be honest with himself. And if there was one thing Kylo had learned under Snoke's stern hand, it was that mastering the Force meant admitting one's shortcomings. Never lie to yourself.

 

“ _Always strive for the truth, boy. Save your lies for the ones you want to deceive. You will strengthen yourself against manipulation by admitting your own frailties.”_

  

That lesson was the first of many surprising insights under Snoke's tutelage.

  

Young Ben Solo had been warned about the dark side his entire life. He had been told of its cruelty, excess, and violence. But he had not been prepared for understanding and acceptance. Snoke had been a hard master, but fair. When Kylo did well, Snoke was generous with praise. When Kylo failed, he was punished with a firm hand.

  

“ _Untempered metal is weak_ ,” Master had said, as he tortured Kylo with lightning. “ _Are you weak, boy?_ ”

  

It was a master's duty to chastise their apprentice, and Kylo came to accept this over time. Every punishment was a lesson, his master was not a sadist. But now the lessons were over. Never again would his master raise a hand against him, or give a rare smile when Kylo had impressed him. Never again would Kylo feel his master's approval through the Force, as the old Sith smiled at Kylo's deeds. And never again would his master call him “my son”.

  

Now there would be no more kindness, and no more punishment. Kylo wept bitterly.

 

Snoke was gone, and Kylo was alone, truly alone for the first time in his life. It was an isolating thing. Kylo had not fully realized how important Snoke was to him, until losing him. There had never been a time for Ben Solo to exist without Snoke. The Sith lord had poisoned Ben's mind as he formed beneath his mother's heart. Ben's earliest memory was the dark presence in his thoughts. He had never noticed the contamination in his mind, because it had always been there. Until now. Snoke was gone.

  

No, not gone. Honesty, right? Snoke wasn't gone. He was dead.

 

_He's dead because **you** murdered him. You killed him, for the girl._

 

Over the years Kylo had occasionally fantasized about striking down his master, for one reason or another, long before the girl entered his life. He was young, brash, and passionate, so sometimes when he was flying high and brimming with confidence, he would dare to think about killing Snoke for one slight or another. It is the way of all Sith apprentices to chafe at the bit.

  

But he never imagined that once the deed was done, he would feel like _this_. Freeing himself from the yoke wasn't supposed to _hurt_. Kylo Ren didn't feel free, neither from his master's influence, nor the burden of his destiny. The enormity of his loss staggered him. He felt alone, and as though his heart would break from his own betrayal.

 

* * *

 

**Crait, Outer Rim – abandoned rebel base**

 

As the _Millennium Falcon_ escaped Crait's orbit, the Supreme Leader barked orders to prepare the smallest star destroyer in the fleet for his new seat of command. Kylo Ren was visibly enraged, and his orders were given to no one in particular as he stormed up the ramp of his black shuttle.

 

General Armitage Hux knew if he didn't claim the task, another military rising star would, jeopardizing Hux's own position. There was no lost love between Hux and Ren, so he needed to act fast if he wanted to survive in this new regime. Ren was known for beheading first, and asking questions later.

  

Downsizing ships was a sound decision, General Hux thought to himself privately. The rest of the high-ranking officers had expected Ren to move the seat of command to the _Finalizer_ , but Hux wasn't surprised at Ren's decision. Everyone knew that Hux ruled the _Finalizer_. Ren would be a fool to setup shop in Hux's den. Still, Ren's order to get the smallest ship had some people scratching their heads.

 

Ren was being clever, Hux thought.

 

Hux doubted he would ever forget the sight of the _Raddus_ slamming into the _Supremacy_ , taking out its starboard wing, along with six Resurgent-class star destroyers, which between them housed over half a million crew. All gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Moving away from mega-class dreadnoughts was prudent. While they were effective at inspiring terror, Snoke's ship had several questionable design flaws. They had massive shield generators and impressive fire power, yet they were also unwieldy and cumbersome. Slow to turn in battle, they required a considerable escort of starfighters to defend them at all times, or they were sitting ducks. Shields don't last forever. They had multiple blind spots that left them wide open to an organized bombing run from the rebels, who had enough X-wings to keep their defence escort occupied. And who could forget the multiple exhaust port trenches on the exterior, which left them vulnerable to a well-placed missile?

 

 _And the expense!_ Billions of credits wasted. This war was already massively over budget, and it would be extremely costly to replace the lost ships, weapons, vehicles, and crew. Hux was not looking forward to this quarter's budget review.

 

Ren was wise in his decision to downgrade ships, as much as it pained Hux to admit it.

  

* * *

 

**Kylo Ren's command shuttle**

 

A miasma of emotion swirled around Kylo Ren as he strode to his private chambers on his shuttle. The darkness was suffocating to anyone unlucky enough to encounter him along the way. He stalked down the black corridors, lightsaber ignited, and more than one technician scrambled out of his path. Several cleaning droids were completely ripped apart. Windows shattered in his wake.

 

His plasma blade hissed and spit, and when he reached his rooms, he threw his helmet with a scream. His vented his rage on the walls, striking and slashing until his arms trembled. When he was finished, the durasteel panels were falling off in several places, scorched metal curling from the support beams.

 

With another shout he hurled his lightsaber, as the Force flowed through him like a maelstrom. His rage was palpable. The furniture was torn from the floor where it had been bolted, bits of metal and glass spinning through the air violently. Nothing escaped his fury.

 

When he was spent, Kylo collapsed to his knees.

 

The smirk on Skywalker's sanctimonious face made him yearn to destroy that entire, salt-stained planet. Skywalker, Organa, _that ship_ , **and** the girl.

 

Kylo believed in the Force. He had never doubted in it. But seldom did he appeal to it directly. As the _Falcon_ pulled away, he had prayed.

 

“ _Please. Please let it explode. Let the engine fail. Something! Let them die!”_

 

But as strong as Kylo was with the Force, he couldn't command it to be the instrument of his vengeance. He watched impotently as that fucking ship soared away, with the remnants of his mother's ragtag Resistance safely aboard. How he hated that ship. And how he hated that girl.

 

As his fury gave way to exhaustion, Kylo ruthlessly began a mental review of his goals. Destroying Han Solo's prized possession was near the top. Putting every rebel, including their general, to the firing squad was another. Solidifying his power with his troops. Galactic reform. And deal with the girl.

  

But Kylo couldn't do any of that if he couldn't control himself.

 

“ _Hatred isn't the path to the dark side, boy. It's a tool of the dark side. If you lose yourself in your anger, you'll never master it.”_

 

Kylo grimaced to recall the day Snoke had taken him to task on that point. Hux had tattled to the leader about Kylo's explosive tantrum that ended in the destruction of several TIEs. The only good part of the whole thing was the shocked expression on Hux's face when Snoke told him to leave the throne room. After dismissing Hux, Snoke had questioned Kylo about what happened. Snoke hadn't been angry. He did not punish Kylo that time. It was worse. Snoke was disappointed.

 

“ _Are you just another rabid dog like Hux? Or are you my chosen one? Do your emotions rule you?”_

 

Chastened by his memories, Kylo forced himself to breath slowly, and unclench his muscles. He sat on the floor with legs crossed and eyes closed. Ignoring the red hot debris that surrounded him, he tried to focus himself. He had a thousand things to do, and so much of it needed to be done now, before his army revolted, and before the remains of the Resistance stirred up more sympathy.

 

“No Master,” he said aloud. “I will not be ruled by emotion. I am Sith. Passion drives me, but I am not its slave.”

 

Kylo's thoughts were disturbed by the girl who inflamed his mind like a splinter. How much he wanted her, and how much he wanted to destroy her. The desire to hold her, then rip her apart, and break that will. What would it feel like when he crushed that slim throat in his hands?

 

Sometimes, he lost himself in the pleasure of imagining what it would be like to train her, to show her mastery of the Force, and mould her into perfection. Her strength called to him, and he longed to teach her. She was brave and loyal, and willing to sacrifice herself for others. But she was also impulsive, fearful, and lonely. She might have the spirit of a true Jedi, but she would never be one, not with the darkness he could feel inside her heart. But she could be something else.

 

He would take her as his apprentice, and he would not fear the grim destiny that so often accompanied the Rule of Two, the rule he himself had fulfilled. With her, it would be different. He would show her the light _and_ the dark. They weren't meant to destroy each other, they were meant to complete each other. They would balance the Force together. She wouldn't be limited by the dogma of the Jedi knights or the Sith lords. She wouldn't be confined by Skywalker's narrow belief system. All he had to do was get her to give up those Resistance ideas she clung to so desperately.

  

Kylo had certainly spent an indecent amount of time wondering what it would be like to labour between her thighs. What would the girl from Jakku feel like, underneath those rags? Was she as soft as he imagined, or tough and calloused from years of toil in the harsh desert? Was her entire body covered in sun-kissed skin?

 

If his mood was good, he imagined what her face looked like as she orgasmed. If his mood was foul, he remember how she looked when she cried. He planned what type of punishments to dole out when she displeased him. What type of expression would she make if he brutalized her? Would that defiant mouth stay closed, or could he convince her to open it for him? Would she resist the entire time, or would she submit? Would she be wet for him, would she be willing, or would she fight him every step? Did he want her to fight him?

 

Her words haunted him.

 

_"You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart."_

 

It was true, he was conflicted. And he hated her for it.

 

With a sigh, Kylo tried once more to push thoughts of the girl from his mind, and checked his comm device. He had summoned his knights, and was anxious for their arrival.

  

* * *

 

**_Finalizer_ , hangar maintenance room**

 

The lead maintenance officer for Kylo Ren's personal command shuttle was MT-01, who sighed. Things had been going pretty good, until 0700 hours. In the mess, he had been relaxing over a good cup of caf with a hot Ganthelian mechanic, just enjoying breakfast while they discussed the holonet feed. Minding his own business and flirting with a pretty girl.

 

He hadn't received any emergency clean-up orders last night after Ren's shuttle returned from Crait, so he figured whatever pissed Ren off, it couldn't be as bad as people were saying. MT-01 was starting to think the rumours of the previous day weren't going to impact Maintenance that much, until his friend SA-01 entered the mess hall, and made a beeline towards him.

 

SA-01 was in charge of Supply Acquisitions, which handled furnishing on the shuttles, and his team worked in tandem with MT-01's team. They got an equal amount of work when Ren lost his temper. Watching his friend approach, MT-01 got a very bad feeling.

 

SA-01 leaned over the table and confided in hushed tones that _his_ unit's orders were to refurnish the Supreme Leader's quarters on the shuttle, completely. Usually it was just a table or a piece of the wall when Ren got mad. But this time, SA-01 had whispered, “ _Everything_ needs to be replaced. What the hell happened?”

 

“I don't know,” MT-01 had whispered back, “and I don't want to know.”

 

Except everybody knew. Before the shuttle returned to base, the news spread like wildfire. A shaky holovid taken by the rebels had been leaked to the holonet, and it showed a confrontation between Kylo Ren and the legendary Luke Skywalker, who could apparently survive a ridiculous amount of blaster fire. Online experts were ripping the video apart, some claimed it was doctored, others claimed it was the real deal, but regardless of the truth, pro-Jedi sites were popping up like vaporator mushrooms. It was compelling footage. And it was _absolutely_ prohibited on First Order datapads. Not that MT-01 had tried to watch it. He liked having his head attached to his shoulders.

  

After returning to the shuttle, Kylo Ren had trashed the entire hallway to crew's quarters, took out all the droids on level 2, and completely destroyed his personal quarters. SA-01 heard it from SA-04, who heard it from two stormtroopers. FP-3519 and FP-3526 were just walking past the leader's quarters as Ren left his suite. And what they saw through the door was _not good_.

 

MT-01 felt his stomach drop. The pretty mechanic leaned in and whispered that she had actually seen Ren storming down the ramp last night after the battle, and she'd never seen him so angry. (She had seen Ren blow up five TIEs once, along with their pilots, so that was saying something.)

 

MT-01 and SA-01 knew the score. They knew each of their crews would be called on for this project, and SA-01 begged MT-01 to get the work done as fast as he could. “My guys are supposed to have all the furniture installed before night cycle,” he said glumly. “But I did a prelim check and nine walls are missing. Nine! Melted off! We can't install anything 'til your guys are done.”

  

MT-01 sympathized with his friend, he really did. But that didn't make him eager to throw his own guys into the rancor den. MT-01 had absolutely no desire to see whatever happened to Kylo Ren's room with his own eyes, thank you very much. But, orders were orders.

  

So, that's where things stood. MT-01 groaned, and looked at his unhappy crew, comprised of the clean-up and construction workers. MT-01 clutched a handful of straws in one hand, and his crew backed away as if he held a live viper.

 

MT-04 shook his head. “No fucking way. I'm not going in there.”

 

The rest of the crew began to mutter similar statements.

 

MT-01 sighed unhappily. “Look. We don't have a choice. The longer we stall, the worse it'll be.”

 

“I don't care!” MT-02 cried. “Did you see him yesterday? He's crazy!”

 

“Not so loud!” MT-01 snapped. “Don't say shit like that, don't even think it!”

 

“Send droids!” someone urged.

 

“Can't,” MT-01 said despondently. “We lost eleven droids last night, and there's already a group of them working on clearing the debris from the room. We're supposed to do the fine detailing and reconstruction, then Supply does the furnishing. And,” he glanced at the chrono, “we should have started twenty-five minutes ago.”

 

“How did we lose eleven droids?” MT-06 asked.

 

 _Ugh. The newbie_ _**would** _ _ask that._

 

Not wanting to cause further panic, MT-01 pretended he didn't hear the question, and brandished the handful of straws at his team. “Come on guys. Clock's ticking.”

 

“Let's do it by seniority,” MT-02 said urgently.

 

This sparked loud objections from half the team, who would automatically lose.

 

“No!” MT-01 insisted. “We'll draw straws. Make it fair.”

 

Nobody moved towards him, and in fact, several people backed further away.

 

MT-01 felt bad for his guys, but he felt worse for Supply, who would take the brunt of the blame if the Supreme Leader decided to sleep in his shuttle before his new bed was installed. So the Maintenance team just needed to man up, and strip the room, MT-01 decided.

 

He brandished the straws again. “Draw now, or I'm going to assign who goes.”

 

That lit a fire under them, and the crew rushed to grab the straws from MT-01's hand. He heard sighs of relief, but one person moaned in horror. Another began to cry. A third started to pray in rushed, frantic gasps.

 

As the straws were drawn, for one glorious moment MT-01 thought about hiding out on C-deck while his crew went upstairs, but it was the tears that did it. He couldn't send them to their doom alone. He was in charge, after all.

 

He picked up a bucket and sighed. “Come on,” he coaxed the unlucky ones. “Let's go.”

  

* * *

 

**Sometime later**

 

_You're out there. Why can't I feel you?_

 

Kylo's thoughts drifted through the Force without direction, unable to sense the tiny current of energy that connected him to the girl. After the initial shock of realizing he was connected to her mind had passed, he had quickly become used to the resonance between them. It felt comforting. Intimate even, to feel connected to another person so closely.

 

It was nothing like the pain and violation that occurred when Snoke invaded his mind. This bond with the girl had been pleasant.

 

Sometimes the bond had tingled with a flash of emotion, or a whisper of her thoughts while she was awake, and faded to a soft hum while she slept. It was always there, in the background. He could recall five times they had connected directly, each memory was precious to him. Times when he had been able to see her, talk with her, touch her. But since she had fled from Crait, the connection had gone completely silent. To his chagrin, he missed it.

 

Was it possible the girl had blocked the bond?

 

Snoke's words floated through his mind.

 

“ _So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise.”_

 

She may be his equal in raw strength, but that did not equate knowledge and skill. While the girl was strong in the Force, she didn't overcome him through strength. Panic and terror helped her harness the Force to escape his interrogation chamber. When she peered into his secret thoughts, he had been afraid. She shone a light on his deepest insecurities, and he had been too shocked to turn that fear into a weapon. Instead, he left the room in a fit of temper. He had underestimated her then, and he had been careless. If he had not left her alone, she could not have escaped. His own arrogance was to blame.

 

The girl wasn't skilled enough in the ways of the Force to block the bond deliberately. She had spent less than four days under Skywalker's tender care, and for half of that time, Skywalker had refused to acknowledge her presence. She had confided that to Kylo, as they sat by the fire. She had trusted him with that. And now that Skywalker was gone, there were no Jedi left to teach her. So what had happened to their bond?

 

From his position on the floor, Kylo shifted slightly to ease the cramps in his legs.

 

Ever since that fateful day he had felt her mind as the med-droid tended his face, he had been driven to discover all he could about Force bonds, without alerting Snoke. He had searched every holocron available to him. He had visited old temples that he himself had razed, hunted for texts and relics, anything to give him more insight into what connected his mind to the girl. He found nothing.

 

From his training with Skywalker, he knew that such bonds could develop naturally between two Force-sensitive people, it was not unheard of for Jedi masters and padawans to develop such a bond. Two Jedi could communicate their feelings, and even thoughts and images, across great distance.

 

But the Jedi weren't the only ones to use these bonds. The Sith used them too, and in the time of the Old Republic, Darth Revan had studied the bonds deeply. Kylo Ren would give a great deal to find journals that Revan left behind, but that was nearly four thousand years ago. It was unlikely any of Revan's teachings had survived.

 

Force bonds could also form between family members. Organa shared such a bond with her brother, and another with her son. Kylo grimaced.

 

_"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?"_

 

It had been less than a month ago since Snoke asked that question. So, no, it was impossible that an untrained girl, newly awakened to the Force, had accessed _and_ mastered the knowledge to destroy a Force bond. The old masters took years of study and practice to manipulate the bonds. So something else must be blocking it.

 

_Maybe she's dead. Maybe the Force heeded my plea, and the Falcon exploded after making the hyperspace jump. Maybe the rebels are just particles floating through space now._

 

It was a satisfying thought, but Kylo did not believe that either. He was certain that if she had died, he would have felt something. Anything.

 

He wondered if his master's death – Snoke, he corrected himself – had severed the bond that he shared with the girl. After all, Snoke had claimed credit for creating the bond in the first place.

 

“ _Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait.”_

 

But he wasn't convinced of that either. Kylo was strong enough to hide his own ambitions from Snoke, so surely he could hide his conflicted emotions from an untrained girl. While it was possible Snoke had forged the bond, it was equally possible he had lied. It would have impressed the girl, if she believed Snoke had that power. His old master was very manipulative.

 

If the girl wasn't blocking the bond, and Snoke's death had no impact on the bond, then what was wrong? Why had it stopped?

 

Kylo had no answer to this question, and his frustration was mounting. Hux was getting on his nerves, and he was not immune to the heightened anxiety of the crew. It was normal for there to be fear after a sudden command change, but Kylo knew his own behavior had worsened the situation. He certainly wasn't winning any hearts to his cause lately. The only positive news all day was that his knights were on their way.

  

* * *

 

Hux appeared as Kylo exited his training room. Because of course he would ambush him now, when Kylo was tired, and covered in sweat. When did Hux ever show up at a good time?

 

“Supreme Leader?” Hux called, rushing to catch up with him.

 

“Yes, General?” Kylo increased the speed of his stride, just a little.

 

“I question the wisdom of chasing the rebels, if they remain in the company of the scavenger girl,” Hux said, huffing as he tried to keep up.

 

“Are you afraid of an outdated freighter, General?” Kylo sneered.

 

Hux ignored the bait, and fixed him with a pointed stare. “I do wonder,” he said, “how you'll fare against the rebels. After all, the Jedi girl bested you, Snoke, _and_ his entire guard. We wouldn't want to lose another Supreme Leader so soon.”

 

Kylo glared at Hux. The effect of this was mostly lost, since Kylo was wearing his mask.

 

So Hux knew about Snoke. And he was making it very clear that he knew. That was very dangerous for Hux. Kylo considered killing him on the spot, but decided to wait. His position as leader was still precarious. Striking down the army's popular general would be a bad move.

 

And Hux had played along with the initial lie, enabling Kylo Ren to seize control of the First Order, so he clearly wanted something.

 

“I appreciate your concern, General,” he said after a short pause.

 

Hux appeared calm, but nervous energy pulsed around him, betraying his emotions. “Supreme Leader, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you.”

 

_Of course there are._

 

Kylo made a snap decision. This conversation was long overdue. He would look weak if he tried to avoid it.

 

He wouldn't invite Hux to the training room to have it though. Only the Knights of Ren entered that room. It was their sanctuary. Kylo made his way down the hall, and stepped into a turbolift. They went up a floor, and walked to a conference room.

 

Kylo sat at the head of the table, out of habit. But it didn't fool Hux. Ren was not in the position of power here.

 

“We both know the girl didn't kill Snoke,” Hux began boldly.

 

Kylo kept silent, waiting to see where this was going.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“ _Never tip your hand early, kid,” Han Solo told him as they set up the toys. “If you ever get caught by pirates, keep your mouth shut. Let them lead.”_

 

“ _Is that what you did?” the boy asked._

 

“ _Sure,” Han said smoothly. “Every time. When me and Chewie got caught, we'd keep our cool, figure out what they knew first. That's what you do in a pinch. Watch and wait. Never shoot first.”_

 

_(A snort came from the cockpit.)_

 

_Ben and his father sat on the floor of the old freighter, playing with a set of ships and figurines. The jawas had kidnapped a princess, said Ben. (“A slave princess,” corrected Han, and there was another loud snort.) Ben wanted to destroy the jawas hide-out, sending his Jedi figurine in to save the girl, but Han suggested that he wait it out._

 

_Ben sat back on his haunches, with the Jedi toy clutched in his hands. His father picked up a jawa toy, and brought it out of the cave, which was really an old shipping crate covered with a blanket. Han uttered a stream of unintelligible gibberish as he advanced with the jawa towards Ben._

 

_Ben giggled. “You're making up words, Dad.”_

 

_From the next room, Chewie roared with laughter. “Even your son isn't fooled by your terrible Jawaese, Han!” he cackled in Shyriiwook, and Ben laughed even harder._

 

_Han made a rude gesture in Chewie's direction, and looking back to the game, deepened his voice. “We've got you now Jedi, and you'll never see the princess again!”_

 

_Ben narrowed his eyes, and holding the Jedi figurine in one hand, used the other to summon the princess doll to him._

 

_Han whistled. “That's a much better idea than charging into a jawa den, kid. Nice job.”_

 

_Ben smiled. “When you met the pirates, why didn't you just not get caught?” he asked._

 

_Han ruffled his son's hair. “You'll see, one day. Eventually you get caught. Whether it's pirates or pretty brown eyes, **everybody** gets caught.”_

 

_Chewie's laughter rang out even louder than before. Ben wasn't entirely sure what was so funny, but now his father was laughing, and his mother was smiling, so Ben smiled too._

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“And I don't care,” Hux finished.

 

Kylo blinked in surprise.

 

“It doesn't matter who sits on the throne. As long as you don't interfere with my plans.”

 

_Ah. There it is._

 

“Which are?” Kylo asked.

 

_Figure out what he knows, don't tip your hand._

 

“To end this war,” Hux said. “We've wasted too many resources hunting down the rebels, it's set our entire operation back. The longer this fight draws out, the more governments lose confidence in us.”

 

Kylo nodded. This was perfectly reasonable so far.

 

“I don't want to waste another twenty years hunting down rebels,” Hux said. “Killing Organa is a risk, she has a lot of support in the Core. If we can't crush them quickly, and it appears we cannot, then we need to make an offer for peace. She'll either agree to end the war, or lose the support of the Resistance pockets and then we can kill her. Once she's gone, the rebellion will collapse. The new recruits don't have the connections she has, and they're underfunded. Either way, we can concentrate on bringing order. We'll be able to solidify our hold, and stop hemorrhaging money and soldiers into this war.”

 

Kylo sat back. This was not how he imagined this conversation going. But Hux's goals seemed to generally align with his own, so he could work with this.

 

“I'll serve you,” Hux said honestly. “As long as you don't interfere with my plans, we can have a mutually beneficial relationship. You don't like me, and I don't like you. But the army answers to me. You might scare them, but they are _my_ officers. We need each other.”

 

“That sounds like a threat, General.”

 

Hux felt the ghost of a hand caressing his throat, and forced himself to stay still. “You can't control the entire army through fear, Ren. You can't choke every soldier into obedience. Don't you have any new ideas?” Hux asked in exasperation.

 

“Actually, I do,” Kylo said coolly. “The premature death of Supreme Leader Snoke has afforded us a unique opportunity. The rebels have created their own Jedi hero, a new Skywalker.”

 

“They've given us a figurehead to execute,” Hux said excitedly. “We can do a public execution on the holonet. One that won't enrage half the Core, like killing Organa would. A fine idea, Ren!”

 

“No!” Kylo roared.

 

“Why not?” Hux demanded. “The story is spreading everywhere about the Resistance Jedi girl who killed Snoke. We can use her death to end this insurrection!”

 

“General Hux,” Kylo spoke firmly. “If that girl is harmed, I will personally execute your entire family. I'll start with your two sons, and when I'm done, I'll take your head.”

 

Kylo watched Hux's face flush with anger. Fear and hate emanated from the general. Kylo revelled in the emotions, the darkness inside him swelled in satisfaction.

 

“Why?” Hux demanded. “What's so important about one Jakku rat?” He began to rant about the sins of Rim scum, but a twist from Kylo's fist choked the air out of him.

 

“Do not speak of my apprentice with such disrespect, Hux,” Kylo warned. He held the Force grip for a few more seconds, before releasing it.

 

Hux looked apoplectic, wheezing and coughing as he digested this news. “Your _apprentice_? Why do _you_ have an apprentice?!”

 

“I am Sith,” Kylo said calmly, as if that explained everything. “You do not understand the ways of the Force.”

 

His words were chosen deliberately, to piss Hux off even further. Kylo knew Hux hated the idea that there was something outside his understanding or control.

 

“Care to explain why your apprentice is working for the Resistance?” Hux snapped. A vein in his temple was throbbing.

 

“No. I don't care to explain,” Kylo's lips twitched in amusement.

 

Hux tapped his fingers on the table, thinking furiously. “Do the rebels know the girl is on our side?”

 

“No,” Kylo said. _The girl doesn't know it yet either._ “I aim to keep it that way. We're going to turn them against their Jedi, and turn the entire galaxy against the Resistance.”

 

“How?” Hux asked.

 

“I'm going to make Leia Organa an offer she can't refuse. My apprentice will be restored to her proper place at my side, without outing herself as a spy, and the Resistance will crumble. All without firing a shot.”

 

Kylo explained his plan quickly, and without further interruptions from the general. To his surprise, Hux shut up, and once he got the details of the plan, Hux had actually nodded in approval, and suggested they move onto other matters.

 

Hux whipped out his datapad, and consulted his to-do list. “We need to name the new flag ship, discuss recruitment drives, go over the next order with Sienar-Jaemus, and of course, announce your ascension.”

 

Feeling magnanimous in his first victory over Hux since becoming Supreme Leader, Kylo sat back in the chair, and listened to Hux describe their current dilemmas, and proposed solutions. For the first time, Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux discussed and listened to each other, not trying to one-up the other for Snoke's favour.

 

* * *

 

Kylo had been in his chambers for hours. Every crew member knew that they should never, ever disturb his meditations. The unenviable task of doing so fell to FP-3519, who was starting to wonder if he was the most unlucky stormtrooper of all time. To his credit, he squared his shoulders, took one deep breath, and rapped on the door sharply. He stared at the door without moving, not betraying his nervousness.

 

The door opened with a pneumatic hiss.

 

FP-3519 saluted and waited to be addressed.

 

“What _is_ it?” Kylo snapped, the vocal modulator of his helmet did nothing to hide the fury of his voice.

 

“Supreme Leader, we've picked up a distress broadcast from the _Millennium Falcon_. The rebels came out of hyperspace in the Tion cluster.”

 

“Where are they now?” Kylo demanded.

 

“The signal dropped, sir. Bridge is awaiting your orders.”

 

Kylo activated his comm piece. “Captain Nei,” he barked, “hold position. I'll deal with this situation personally.”

 

The stormtrooper, forgotten, heaved a sigh of relief as the Supreme Leader swept down the hall to the hangar.

 

Excitement washed over Kylo as he entered his shuttle. While it wasn't as good as flying his TIE, being back on his shuttle was always better than being trapped on a star destroyer with that annoying prat Hux and his irritating cronies. In the past Kylo had been ordered to take Hux along on trips, and that always pissed him off.

 

Upsilon-class shuttles were built for a crew of five, and no more than ten passengers. Now that Snoke was dead, Kylo would never be required to deal with passengers again. When he returned to base he'd make an announcement. From now on, Kylo Ren's shuttle was permanently off limits to everyone except his hand-picked crew. The thought made him smile.

 

He gave his orders to the bridge, then flopped into his chair, and sat back as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

 

_What are the rebels after in Tion?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally I post occasional stuff [on Tumblr](https://revanrenispurrfect.tumblr.com/) related to my writing. Come say hi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dellalt, Tion cluster, Outer rim**

 

Kylo passed an uncomfortable night breaking in his new mattress. His quarters were pristine, everything was new, but it felt all wrong. It was hard to meditate in here. It didn't feel like his room yet. Everything smelled like a storage unit, and the faint odour of melted durasteel.

 

Which, admittedly, was entirely his fault.

 

He had been pleased with the fast work of the maintenance crew. Aside from the smell of scorched metal, there were no signs that the room had been recently demolished. He'd give them a bonus when he got back, he decided.

 

It had been a short trip from Crait to the Tion cluster. They made good time on the Hydian Way before switching to the Perlemian route. During the flight, the crew monitored the comms for another rebel signal, but nothing so far. For now they held position at Dellalt, which put them on the outskirts of the Slice.

 

During Palpatine's reign, the Empire had used Dellalt as a staging area for supplies and equipment, which caused a boom in commerce. While the people of Dellalt were not particularly loyal to the Empire, or the First Order, they were not sympathetic to the rebels either. The rebels disrupted trade, which interfered with their way of life. The rebels would not be welcome on Dellalt. That made it a strategic place to wait for the rebels to make a move.

 

Kylo hated the Slice. As far as he was concerned, the only thing it had going for it was Tatooine, purely out of respect for his grandfather. The Slice included Hutt space, Kashyyyk, and Kessel. Being here stirred up bad memories. It was a hotbed of pirates, thieves, spice mines, and slavery, which made it a curious destination for the rebels. General Organa had always been outspoken in her condemnation of the slave trade. This was an unexpected move.

 

What could have brought the rebels out this far? It was not the place to find freedom fighters. They didn't come out here to gather support.

 

Kylo wondered if physical distance had silenced the bond, and hoped that being in closer physical proximity to the girl might help reestablish it. Crait was on the opposite side of the galaxy from the Tion cluster. Perhaps Dellalt was close enough to wherever she was now, to allow him to feel her mind again. This time however, he was hoping she wouldn't sense him until he was ready.

 

He had trained for many years in Quey'tek meditation under his master, a skill that allowed him to hide his imprint in the Force, and cloak his presence. He was betting that her inexperience with the Force would work in his favour. If the bond re-opened, she might not realize that it had. He might be able to catch her unaware.

 

_Where did you go, scavenger? What are you after?_

 

He opened himself to the Force, and felt his mind drift through the star system. It ebbed and flowed, and never had it been so clear. He forgot his anger, and forgot his grief, and just observed. The living Force was everywhere, and watching it brought him a great sense of calm. Gradually he became aware of something more. A gentle hum, like a whisper in his mind. The girl's emotions washed over him. A sky covered in ships, a place teeming with people. A feeling of awe and wonder, that there could be so many ships in the galaxy.

 

He bit back a smile at her ignorance. She was at a port. A large one. Which narrowed the leads considerably. It also made perfect sense. The rebels were going to dump the _Falcon_ for something less conspicuous.

 

He hailed his captain, and instructed her to hold position above Dellalt.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Kylo felt more relaxed than he had in days. Now that he had reassurance the bond remained intact, he could use that to track her. He had a vague idea of where his quarry was, and he only needed to narrow in on that.

 

Kylo's mind turned to other thoughts that plagued him. He could not stop reliving the moment he betrayed his master. He remembered everything so clearly, his master's final words as Snoke told the girl how she would die. Snoke had been proud of him that day. Kylo had liked making him proud.

 

“ _Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny._ "

 

Could a man have more than one destiny? What did it mean to turn from one path and claim another? If his destiny had been to kill the girl, by sparing her, what had he done to himself? What might have happened if he had not betrayed Snoke?

 

Snoke had spoken many times about destiny, and was emphatic that Kylo had a destiny, but the talkative old Sith had been extremely tight-lipped about what Kylo's destiny was. Kylo had asked, but never received a straight answer. Instead, Snoke had told him about his grandfather.

 

“Don't be too eager for destiny and prophecies, boy. Your grandfather had a destiny, and look how that turned out. The Jedi would still be power if Jinn had let the boy rot in the desert.”

 

Kylo didn't know the details, and he was very curious. This was a taboo subject in the Solo household. All he knew was gleaned from the holonet and rumours from school. Nobody would ever talk to him about Anakin Skywalker, and he listened in rapt attention. “Tell me more!” he begged.

 

“What do you know of the Clone Wars?” Snoke had asked.

 

Kylo recited the facts he had learned in school, and Snoke sent him off to study.

 

“Come back with your questions once you know the true history of the war and the Jedi purge. Then we shall discuss your grandfather's prophecy.”

 

This marked Kylo's first venture into Snoke's private library, which was a fascinating place. The master had many books, datapads, and journals. Kylo began his studies with the journals, wishing to see his master's thoughts on the conflict.

 

Snoke's journals were insightful. He always started with the facts as reported by the media, and would describe additional information he discovered through his network of spies and contacts, before moving to his private musings on motivation and details that happened behind the scenes. He examined things from multiple angles, and always considered the Jedi point of view. Kylo read many things that he would not have thought of on his own. His master was truly wise.

 

As Kylo read the tale of Anakin's deeds, he began to feel a kinship with his grandfather. They had both slain Jedi, and padawans. That left a dark stain on the soul. He wished he could have met the man, to ask him questions. But Anakin Skywalker was long dead.

 

After he had read the journals, he returned to Snoke to hear how this prophecy was involved. Snoke explained the whole sordid tale. At the end of the story, he wrapped up his opening point neatly.

 

“Always remember boy, if Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn had not purchased your grandfather from a Tatooine slaver, and dragged him before the Jedi council to fulfill this prophecy to balance the Force, Anakin Skywalker would never have grown up to slaughter the Jedi.” 

 

“Balance it how, Master?”

 

Snoke chuckled. “Before the purge, the Jedi numbered in the thousands, and only a handful of Sith remained. The Jedi should have stopped to ask themselves why they wanted to balance scales that were already tipped in their favour. In their rush to fulfill this misunderstood prophecy, the Jedi invited their doom up the temple steps. They are gone because of their hubris, apprentice. All but one.”

 

Kylo had been uncomfortable at the mention of his uncle.

 

“Whether or not Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one is something the Jedi council would still be debating to this day, if he hadn't slain them all. That is your lesson, boy. Do not be too eager to find your path in prophecies. It is enough to know that the Force has plans for you, ergo whatever action you take, it is correct. Trust in the Force.”

 

With those words, Kylo knew the topic was closed. Whenever Snoke told him to trust in the Force, he was done explaining for the day. He tried to be satisfied with that, but from time to time would pester his master about it further. Sometimes Snoke would indulge him and they would discuss it again, if Kylo came up with a question that Snoke found interesting. Other times Snoke would hit him with lightning for his impertinence.

 

* * *

  

**Sky City, Lianna _,_ Tion cluster, Outer rim**

 

Tucked away safely in a small room at the Starside port hotel, Rey dreamed. She heard the crackling rasp of his lightsaber as they slashed at one another. The snow was getting in her eyes, and trees fell around them. She had never felt so cold. Kylo Ren started to push back, forcing her to retreat with every stroke, until she stood at the edge of the cliff. He was _so powerful_. He wielded his weapon with one hand easily, while she could barely keep him at bay with two.

 

“You need a teacher!” he insisted. “I can show you the ways of the Force!” He looked at her, really _looked_ at her.

 

_As they stared each other down, she had remembered the moments between them on Starkiller base. The fearsome interrogator, equal parts threatening and charming, aloof yet oddly polite. Until he had torn her mind apart._

 

The hiss of his lightsaber brought her back to the present. He had offered to teach her, a nobody from Jakku. But Rey was wary. Nobody gave anything for free. That was a lesson she had learned all too well.

 

At the time, Rey couldn't understand what Ren was offering. He was the first person to try to give her something in her miserable life, and to learn about the strange, awesome power growing inside her was what she wanted above all else. Kylo Ren was the first person to _want_ her. Not for the pleasure he could rip from her body, not just for the secrets he could tear from her mind, but because he saw something inside of _her_ that made her worthy of his attention. Something that made her feel valued. Part of her was drawn to that, and part of her was terrified.

 

They stared at one another, sweat dripping down their faces. The heat of the plasma blades was starting to make her skin itch.

 

She felt it bubbling inside herself. Something dark, and hungry. With a snarl Rey began to push back, and she recognized his despair, and rejection. In a flash it was gone, as he rebuilt the mask that hid his emotions. She wounded his shoulder, and kicked him with all of her strength. The surge of aggression she felt as he retreated was exhilarating. He backed away slowly, unable to keep his weapon at the ready. But he didn't give up. He swung that blade in a murderous arc that nearly took her head off.

 

She remembered the hiss of his lightsaber sinking into the snow and the hot steam that scalded her arms. She struck, and brought her blade down over his face.

 

And _still_ he wasn't beaten. Grunting in pain, he sat up. The sight of that proud face, ruined by a blistering burn, tore at her heart.   _What have I done?_

 

The ground was rumbling beneath her, and the intuition that had saved her life a hundred times was screaming at her to flee. But another part of her, something just as powerful, was straining to step forward. To finish this, to hurt him. To end him. She never wanted to look into those knowing eyes again. They saw something in her that she didn't want to admit existed.

 

He stared at her silently, his good arm tightening around his lightsaber and she realized he was about to climb to his feet. How foolish to think she had defeated such strength.

 

With a shuddering roar the ground gave way, pulling them apart.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey woke in a panic, his pain and rejection washed over her like quicksand. The guilt was heavy on her heart, and that made her angry. Why should she feel bad, when he was the one who tried to kill her?

 

Sitting up on the bed, she cocked an ear but didn't hear anything. She was safe. She was alone.

 

She sat in the semi-darkness, the bright lights of nearby landing pads providing light. It was still a few hours until dawn, but she had a feeling there would be no more sleep tonight. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. There was plenty of space to walk outside the hotel, where she could watch the shuttles.

 

Rey found a familiar figure outside.

 

“Hey Poe.”

 

“Hey Jedi. Can't sleep?”

 

Rey shook her head.

 

“Well, there's plenty to see out here, if you want to keep me company,” he told her. “You just missed a XQ4.”

 

They walked in companionable silence, along a fence that kept people away from the landing pads. Sitting on the coarse grass, Rey stared at the sky. She felt guilty about the question she wanted to ask, but as far as she knew, Poe was the only person with the group who might understand.

 

“When you were captured by the First Order, did they interrogate you?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.

 

“Was Kylo Ren there?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he said warily. “Why?”

 

“He interrogated me,” she reminded him. “I dream about it sometimes.”

 

“Me too,” he said softly. “I don't sleep much anymore.”

 

“I remember what it felt like,” Rey offered. “Like something was taken from me.”

 

Poe nodded. “I still think about it. When I'm out on a mission, or eating breakfast, or talking to people. It's like I'm back there in that chair and he's... he's in my head and he...”

 

“I know,” Rey said. “I woke up in a chair too, and he...”

 

“Yeah. I know,” Poe said quietly. “I know.”

 

They sat in silence watching the ships, waiting for the sun to rise.

 

* * *

 

For the intimate task he was about to perform, Kylo Ren needed solitude. He checked the panel beside his door, the housekeeping droid was due soon. He rescheduled that. Disabling the comms system, he prowled the room, checking for anything that might disturb him. He double checked that his datapad and the holovid beside his bed were turned off. The only sound was the soft, constant hiss of the air ventilation system, and he frowned as a bead of sweat rolled down his back.

 

He needed to be able to concentrate completely, and he couldn't do that while sweating in his armour. He dropped his helmet and gloves on a table, and stripped off the rest of his clothing. He had a brisk shower, and towelled his thick hair dry. He cleaned his teeth, and applied a topical pain killer to the scar on his face, which still tingled from time to time. Dressed in loose pants and a simple shirt, he sat down at his table and prepared to get to work.

 

Placing his lightsaber in front of him, he sat quietly, and forced himself to breathe slowly. In and out, in and out. He reached out with his senses, and felt the quiet hum of the Force; everywhere. In the space between all objects and people aboard the ship, to the rancorous thoughts of the soldiers, to the fiery star in the distance, he felt it all. The frustration of the girl.

 

One by one, his sense of everything dropped away as he breathed slowly, inhaling through his nose, and expelling the air through his mouth, until there was pure silence.

 

He picked up his weapon carefully, and manipulated the mechanism that opened the lid on the hilt, which hid the components. As he placed the hilt cover on the bench, the voice of his teacher came to his mind, unbidden.

 

“ _A Jedi's weapon can save his life,” Luke had told the class. “You must always take care of it. Keep the parts in perfect working order. If the focusing lens gets cloudy, that will affect the strength of the plasma beam.”_

 

Kylo swatted down the familiar feeling of annoyance that accompanied memories of Luke, and continued taking the pieces out. Brow furrowed in concentration, he removed the components one by one, until the sleek black casing was empty. Once all the parts were spread out before him, he cleaned them thoroughly, using a soft cloth, which quickly became grimed with dust.

 

He inspected the parts, looking for cracks or structural weakness. Satisfied everything was in working order, he took a fresh cloth, and cleaned each piece again, polishing the pieces until they gleamed. As he worked, he was unaware of the tip of his tongue sticking out.

 

“ _The energy cell needs to be installed like this,” Luke paused to show the class, “and check it after every battle, because it takes a lot of stress.”_

 

Kylo catalogued each piece in his mind, in the order he had obtained them. Part of Jedi training was finding the pieces for yourself. The weapon was meant for your hand alone, and a Jedi should know each piece by sight and by touch. He mentally named each piece as he polished, he had just finished polishing the power cell, and had moved to the blade emitter.

 

Finally, he picked up the heart of the weapon, his kyber crystal. Holding it with reverence, he inspected the crack, but it hadn't changed since the last time he cleaned the weapon. Energy hummed out of the crack, and the gem pulsed balefully, casting red shadows on his face. Kylo remembered the day he had found the crystal, and the careful process of extracting it from the cavern wall where it had grown.

 

“ _True kyber crystals are found in veins of pure kyberite,” Luke said. “The caves that grow them are very rare, and precious. We're going to Ilum tomorrow. I want you to let yourself feel. Don't rush this. The right crystal will call to you. You'll hear it.”_

 

Kylo pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, and gazed at the red gem with pleasure.

 

“ _All kyber crystals are white, in the beginning,” Luke said, as his green lightsaber sprang to life. “There is no right or wrong colour, don't try to influence it. Let the Force work through the crystal.”_

 

And then the day the crystal cracked... Kylo shut that thought down firmly, and returned to polishing the gem.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, General Organa divided them into groups, and instructed them to go into the city and price out gear. Rey and Poe were assigned to look at ships. The General had given each group a budget. Poe took a look at their budget and winced. They set out for Sky City's shopping district, and took a public train to the shipyards.

 

This was an educational experience for Rey. Jakku was a barter economy, and if you couldn't trade, you didn't eat. She had no experience with buying ships, she had stolen the _Falcon_. Once she joined the Resistance, the rebels had supplied her with gear. She had never had credits before, but in the wider world, credits ran the galaxy. All of the prices seemed high to her, and it annoyed her to have to rely on Poe's knowledge so strongly.

 

Poe wanted to look at used heavy freighters, since they had too many people to cram aboard the smaller ships. Taking a ship out for a test flight was a lengthy ordeal. Poe had to surrender his pilot's licence to the dealerships. Rey bit back a laugh when she saw his fake ID.

 

“Ace Wingman?” she teased.

 

Poe shrugged. “I didn't come up with it.”

 

He had to fill out several forms, absolving the ship merchants of any responsibility in case of problems. The hyperdrives were disabled, but they were able to put the ships through their paces. It was a good afternoon, flying all over the city. At the end of the day, Poe had taken several holocards with contact information for the sales people they had met, with prices scribbled on the back.

 

They made it back to the hotel by sundown, and joined the rest of the group to share a meal in the common room. Rey's feet were sore. She ate quickly, and excused herself to spend the rest of the evening alone. She returned to her room, and grabbing the complimentary datapad from the dresser, began browsing the holonet. The default page was local news for Sky City, which wasn't too exciting, mostly flight schedules and advertisements. She checked planet-wide news, but nothing interesting was happening on Lianna.

 

She switched to galaxy-view, which was always overwhelming. The galactic news network was gigantic, a combined effort of millions of networks covering various star systems. It was loosely divided into major sections; Core world news, Inner rim, Expansion region, Mid rim, and Outer rim. There were also sections for all the major hyperspace routes. From there you could search for more detailed news for a certain sector.

 

Feeling homesick, Rey clicked on Jakku. She could view the planet from orbit, and zoom into the scattered settlements. She clicked on Niima Outpost, and watched the live feed, feeling anxious. Jakku looked hot and uncomfortable. Nothing had changed. She recognized some of the skinny, sunburnt people lining up to barter for goods.

 

She watched the feed for awhile, before switching to another system, choosing a planet at random. This one was much better. It was a colourful planet, with lush grass and brilliant blue water. Maybe she would go there someday. The soft crash of the waves lulled her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Now that Snoke was dead, Kylo had started to wonder if perhaps the old Sith had been bluffing all along. Maybe Kylo didn't have a destiny, or if he did, maybe Snoke had not known what it was. Or was that the lesson Snoke had been trying to teach him? That by searching for this destiny, he was limiting himself?

 

The Jedi taught that the future was in flux, and to pay little heed to visions of the future. You might start to act out of fear to preserve your attachments, and that was not the Jedi way. They believed in destiny, yet cautioned their followers to be wary of prophecy. The Sith believed that you made your own future. With cunning and daring, anything was possible, if you had the nerve to take it. The Sith too believed in destiny, but in a completely different way from the Jedi.

 

So then what was the purpose of destiny? The Force did not make choices for you, every person was responsible for their actions, whether they could wield the Force or not.

 

What was his destiny now? Was it to be the new Supreme Leader? And what might his destiny have been, if he had killed the girl and remained loyal to Snoke? At times he still didn't quite believe he had gotten away with the assassination. He had dared to overthrow his lord, and sometimes he was still incredulous of his own success.

 

" _I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes! I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!_ "

 

Back in Snoke's throne room, with the girl at his feet, Kylo had a choice. He chose to curl his hand into a fist and activate the Jedi's lightsaber, killing Snoke. Was that destiny? The master's triumph turned to shock. In the seconds it took for Snoke to die, Kylo had sensed many emotions. His master had been angry, surprised, and hurt, yet he had also been proud. That left Kylo feeling extremely guilty.

 

Snoke had raised Kylo Ren to manhood, yet in his dying moments, Snoke had been proud of Kylo, for being strong enough to succeed. Of all of Snoke's apprentices, only Kylo Ren had been able to overthrow Snoke and seize the crown for himself.

 

But Han Solo had not been proud of his son. Before he killed Han, Kylo had thought that once the deed was done, he would feel better. That once Han was dead, he would no longer feel so wracked with guilt and indecision. Killing the past was making a choice, and to choose meant you embraced one path while turning away from many others. Killing Han was supposed to re-affirm his commitment to the dark side. It didn't.

 

As Han died, Kylo has sensed his father's regret and bewilderment. Han had truly not expected to die that day. Han felt betrayed. Yet Snoke had felt proud.

 

Ben Solo was born to a family that denounced the dark side harshly, where there was no room for a worldview that wasn't full of blinding light. Kylo had always thought the path to the dark side would be full of lies and deceit. But as it turned out, the light lies too, and sometimes the lie of omission can be equally damaging.

 

Ben was in school when the news broke that Leia Organa's biological father was Darth Vader. It was all over the holonet, and he got a black eye from his classmates before he could escape.

 

When the truth came out, it didn't come out in one sharp pull. The truth was ripped from his mother in stammering starts. Han refused to talk about it, popped a beer, and disappeared into the garage.

 

Looking at his mother's shamed face, Ben realized that she never would have told him. If the conspiracy theorists on the holonet hadn't broken the news, she never would have told him the truth. She would have let Ben live his entire life, drowning in shame over the dark impulses he couldn't control, that had always been with him. His mother was Force-sensitive, she _knew_ how much her son struggled to follow the tenets of the light. Ben had spent years wondering what was wrong with him.

 

_You must be good._

_You must resist the dark side._

_Why aren't you more like the rest of the family?_

_You must not be weak to temptation._

_You mustn't form attachments._

_You mustn't fear._

_You're too angry._

_Never allow your emotions to control you._

_There is only peace._

 

But peace was a lie, along with everything else his family had raised him to believe.

 

It took several more days to find out that Darth Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker, a famed hero of the Clone Wars, the dashing Jedi knight. Uncle Luke explained that one. He told Ben some bullshit story, that Anakin Skywalker believed in the light, and Vader believed in darkness, so when you _really_ _thought_ about it, Darth Vader wasn't Anakin. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He was shipped off to Luke's shortly after that conversation.

 

Familiar anger washed over him as he thought about that old argument with his family.  How different it was once he joined Snoke. He expected the old Sith lord would encourage him to lie and betray too. Being a disciple of the dark side and all. But he hadn't. The old man expected loyalty. And what is loyalty without honesty?

 

Kylo missed his master. Part of him knew he shouldn't feel this way. He should feel relief at ridding himself of the toxic influence that had fed off him like a parasite. But knowing something and feeling something were not the same thing. He missed his master's integrity. He missed his trusted confidant.

 

He was angry. Killing Han Solo has not quelled the siren song of the light, and killing Snoke had not pulled him further to the dark side. Kylo had thought once he had made an irrevocable choice, the matter would be settled. Once he had crushed the light inside with his own two hands, his fall would be complete. He would flourish in darkness. No more conflict.

 

He had been wrong, of course. Horribly wrong. Kylo wanted to let the past die, but it seemed that killing it was not the way.

 

Back in the present moment, high above Dellalt, he breathed slowly, trying to centre himself.

 

_Where are you, scavenger? Where did you run?_

 

From the solitude of his chambers, he reached out. Seeking, hoping. The sounds of the ship fell away as his awareness amplified. The crew, the droids, the energy of the spacecraft, it all fell silent. There was nothing except the Force, and it swept him up and he felt his mind expanding, growing ever larger, until his consciousness was bigger than the galaxy, for a moment he was everywhere, everything. It had never been so powerful, so overwhelming. He had never felt as strong as he did in this moment.

 

_Whereare you?_

 

He became aware of the rise and fall of her chest. He could see her, and he realized with a shock, he could see her surroundings. That was new. She was asleep, and she was alone, his senses determined, and he did not examine the flood of relief that washed through him upon that realization. She slept on her side, knees drawn up.

 

_There you are._

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up with a start, her nightmare of Starkiller fresh in her mind again.

 

“You were dreaming,” Kylo Ren's deep voice purred.

 

Or maybe she was still dreaming. He had no way of knowing where she was. Or maybe it was the Force connecting them again.

 

Rey reached over to flick on the light, and looked at him warily. He sat in the chair at the end of the bed, long legs stretched out before him. He sat unmasked, and his heavy coat was open, revealing a thin black shirt underneath. He looked relaxed. He stared at her intently, and Rey felt as if he knew her every thought. She felt exposed, and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders.

 

“I'd like to go back to sleep,” she muttered, making a shooing motion with her hand. “Get out.”

 

“What did you dream?” he asked. “Tell me.”

 

Rey shook her head. “Why are you here?” she asked.

 

He shrugged. “Maybe I'm not. Maybe you're here with me instead.”

 

Rey hadn't considered that.

 

“Where are you?” he asked conversationally, as if they were old friends trying to catch up.

 

“I'm not sure,” she lied. He had told her before that he couldn't see her surroundings, but there was no reason to believe that was true.

 

Their eyes locked, and Rey felt something stirring inside as she stared into those dark mirrors. Of all the times for him to not wear that damn mask. She dropped her gaze, and busied herself by cataloguing his facial features.

 

Kylo Ren had an aquiline nose, and a wide mouth with a lush bottom lip. It was a mouth she suspected would be equally comfortable kissing as it was barking orders. Her cheeks reddened at the thought.

 

He had beautiful hair. Thick and black, it fell around his head in waves. She could imagine running her hands through it. How strange that such a hard, dangerous man would have hair that looked so soft. His pale skin had beauty marks scattered over it, and she felt a ridiculous urge to press her lips to each one, to know them all. Rey swallowed nervously as she resumed her inspection.

 

His body was broad and strong. Even sitting, he loomed over her. She looked at his face again, and her gaze was drawn to the angry scar that ran down it.

 

Maybe examining him like he was goods for sale had been a bad idea.

 

Guilt wormed inside of her. She had done that. She had marked that face, and she could never undo it. But there was a part of her that wished she had done more to him. And a flicker of pride, that she, a lowly desert scavenger, had brought this man to his knees.

 

“Admiring your work?” he asked.

 

She couldn't think of a response. He wouldn't want her pity, and he wouldn't grant forgiveness. What else was there to say? They were on opposite sides of a war, and she doubt he wept for any Resistance fighters he shot down. Rey pressed her lips together and waited.

 

“Where are your rebel friends?”

 

Rey didn't answer.

 

“I see,” he said with a slight smile. “Loyalty is an admirable trait.”

 

“Stop,” she pleaded with him. “Don't do this.”

 

“What?” he asked. “Don't do what?”

 

“Don't talk like we're friends. Like you understand me.”

 

“Don't I?” he drawled, and stood up suddenly. He took a leisurely step toward her.

 

Rey trembled. _He's not here, he's not here, he can't hurt you._

 

He crossed the room slowly, eyes locked on hers. He sat at the edge of her bed, and Rey scooted back. She felt the mattress sink under his weight. He placed a gloved hand on her knee, and Rey froze. The solid weight of his hand was enough to keep her still. If he had struck her, she would have expected that. She would have been prepared for that, part of her was quite certain she deserved his anger, after her betrayal. A gentle hand on her knee was not part of the script.

 

Mournful eyes studied her. “I _do_ understand you. You're lonely. Just like me. Why did you run from me, Rey?”

 

“You know why,” she said, exasperation at his odd behaviour breaking the spell that held her still.

 

“No, I don't,” he answered. “When I woke up, you were gone. I was left to explain how Snoke died, and it almost cost me my head. So I'll ask you one more time. Why?”

 

Rey was frustrated. “What was I supposed to do? Take your hand, and help you wage war on the galaxy? Tell you which planet I want you to blow up next?”

 

“I didn't want you to join me for that,” he said slowly, firmly, as if speaking to a young child. “I want to teach you. I want you at my side as my apprentice. I want you...” his voice trailed away. “You don't have to be involved in the First Order.”

 

“I can't stay with you and not be involved! I can't pretend you don't do horrible things!” she said.

 

“I'm not asking you to pretend!”

 

“You killed your own father!” Rey cried. “You command the army that blew up Hosnia Prime! _Billions_ of lives lost because of you. You're a Sith! What can you teach me besides death?”

 

His lips tightened. “Hosnia Prime was not my decision.”

 

“So that makes it okay?” she challenged.

 

“No! Nothing will make it okay!” he snapped. “It was wrong, it can never be forgiven, but I couldn't stop it! Do I blame _you_ for the terrorist actions that your rebel friends take? When Organa orders a strike that kills civilians, do I lay that at your feet?”

 

“They aren't terrorists!” Rey cried in indignation.

 

“Yes, they are!”

 

“They're fighting for the freedom of the galaxy!” Rey snapped.

 

“They're causing instability throughout the system and prolonging a war that was lost years ago, because Organa is too hard-headed to accept that large-scale democracy doesn't work. All she's ever known is the rebellion and she's too afraid of change to give it up!”

 

Rey could not think of a way to reduce the emotional tension of this conversation. Leia Organa was very volatile territory with Kylo Ren. If they couldn't dial things down, they might as well go for it now, and rip another bacta patch off tonight.

 

“And Han?” she asked quietly. “Was killing your father someone else's decision too?”

 

“That was my decision,” he said. “I don't see why you miss him so terribly, you only knew him for two days.”

 

“It _does_ matter!” Rey cried. “You didn't have to do it! He didn't deserve to die! You shouldn't just kill people, like it means nothing! You're still with the Order, after the horrible things they've done. All the horrible things **you've** done!”

 

Ren's mood ratcheted to fury in an instant. He stood up abruptly. “You don't know what he deserved! Rebel hypocrisy is so tiring. Has it ever occurred to you that Starkiller base wasn't just a base for stormtroopers? After you blew it up, over _fifty thousand_ died.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked. He couldn't be telling the truth. He was just saying this to make her doubt the Resistance.

 

“There were families with children living on that base, Rey. Diplomats and ambassadors. Teachers and scientists. Maintenance and cleaning workers, like your friend Finn. It wasn't just troops.”

 

She shook her head vigorously. “No. **No**. The base was a military target, we're at war!”

 

“I see,” he sneered. “We're at war when the rebels commit atrocities, but when the Order does the same, we're evil.” He stepped back and sighed. “You talk as if you know anything that goes on in the system, aside from what the rebels tell you,” he scoffed. “Where was your outrage when the rebels blew up Nag Ubdur? That wasn't a military target.”

 

Rey's eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Nag Ubdur is the chief exporter of zersium,” he replied, “the main ore in durasteel. It's used by manufacturers all over the galaxy, not just the First Order. The rebels had contracts with the Ubdurians for over thirty years. Your friends bombed the mining facilities two months ago. They nearly wiped out the entire Ubdurian race. They devastated the planet's economy, and the survivors are starving. But I suppose that's okay, because the rebels did it?” He leaned back with a smirk.

 

“You're lying,” Rey snapped. “They wouldn't do that!”

 

“No?” he asked. “Why not?”

 

“Because it doesn't make sense,” she hissed. “Why would they destroy their own supplier?”

 

“I guess you haven't heard about the rebel contract with Resilon,” he smiled.

 

At her blank look, he sighed. “Oh _scavenge_ r,” he said, his lips pressed into a thin line.

 

Rey stared at him. There was something about his tone that was different tonight. At their first meeting, he had called her a scavenger with snide dismissal. To show how beneath him she was. But now... he said it softly. Gently. Almost with... affection? But that couldn't be right. Because he was clearly annoyed with her. _And_ he had tried to kill her on Crait. He had made his intentions towards her very plain.

 

“You know nothing outside of Jakku and whatever the rebels shove down your throat, do you?” he said, not unkindly. “Resilon is an ore exporter. The rebels cut a new contract, they don't _need_ Nag Ubdur anymore. They destroyed it to impede our construction projects.”

 

Rey was silent as she processed this information.

 

“Did it work?” she asked suddenly. “Did they halt your construction projects?”

 

“By five weeks, six tops. Durasteel is excellent material, but it's hardly the only option,” he said.

 

Rey couldn't think of anything to say.

 

Sensing an opening, he kept pushing. “What would it take for the the rebels' actions to be worth it? If they had set us back six months, a year? Would that make it acceptable? What are Ubdurians lives worth, if it stops the First Order from building? Where do you draw the line?”

 

Rey covered her face in her hands, and wouldn't answer. “I can't do this!”

 

“Then don't. We can talk about something else.”

 

“Just like that?” she whispered.

 

“Just like that,” he cleared his throat. “I've been hoping to see you again, Rey. It doesn't have to be like this. I wanted to talk about anything except the rebels, actually, when I saw you next.”

 

Rey wasn't good at talking. On Jakku, there was no need, unless you were trying to make a trade, or threaten someone. She was more comfortable taking action, and there was one action she'd been thinking about for weeks.

 

He watched her with hooded eyes, and was taken aback when she stood up, and raised a hand to his face. Her hand hovered over his right eye, waiting for permission.

 

He swallowed. He would not give, nor ask. Let her take what she wanted, if she dared.

 

Rey exhaled a pent up breath. Her thumb caressed his brow slowly and carefully, feeling the damaged tissue. His eyelids fluttered closed and his long lashes tickled her skin. Her fingertips gently traced down his face, following the wicked scar, being ever so careful. His eyes snapped back open.

 

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, and hoped she could express that through her touch.

 

He stood perfectly still, watching the emotions play across her face.

 

Rey's hand cupped his smooth jaw, holding it carefully as she continued to explore the scar. She went lower, barely touching his throat as her hand pressed down lightly, stopping at the collar of his shirt. She paused.

 

He gripped her wrist suddenly, and Rey cried out. The cool leather glove was smooth against her skin.

 

“It ends here,” he said hoarsely, loosening his grip as he pressed her hand to his chest. Through his shirt she could feel the warmth of his body, and the steady beat of his heart.

 

“Does it still hurt?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he answered.

 

They stood in silence for a time. She could not bear to meet his eyes again, and stared at his chest, examining the black cloth. She tried to withdraw her hand but he held it fast.

 

“You need a teacher,” he repeated the offer he had made previously.

 

As she agonized over what to say next, their connection faded softly, and she was alone again. The steady thrum of shuttles landing at the busy port could be heard once more.

 

Rey looked around warily. The room was empty. She put a hand to the bed where he had sat, puzzled. The blanket was warm, and the air smelled like him. A clean, masculine smell. She laid her head on the sheet, and closed her eyes.

 

Her mind examined everything he had said, and kept coming back to one thing. _“I want you.”_

 

She was not getting any more sleep tonight. Rey grabbed the datapad, and returned to the news network, pulling up the search function. “Kylo Ren”, she entered, and thousands of results sprang up.

 

_Search results: kylo+ren_

_For pictures click here._

_For videos click here._

_For news click here._

_For biography click here._

 

Rey clicked on the biography option. It was pretty empty. She tried pictures next. There he was, in full regalia. Kylo Ren leading his troops. Kylo Ren at a military parade. Kylo Ren brandishing his lightsaber. Kylo Ren murdering someone (a lot of those.) Kylo Ren pardoning someone (not so many of those).

 

Seeing his mask in pictures was just as unsettling as in her dreams. She scrolled for a few pages, but couldn't see a single picture of his bare face. She wondered how many people knew what his face looked like.

 

She went back to the search function. “Durasteel bombing,” she typed.

 

She saw the destruction of Nag Ubdur. It was horrible. There were pictures of Ubdurian citizens, burned and maimed from the explosion. Video footage of the blast. Countless articles, calculating the death toll, speculating on who was responsible. Opinion pieces from higher-ups in the manufacturing industry, discussing the loss of the galaxy's main supply of zersium and predicting it would be catastrophic. Many articles blamed the rebels. But was it true?

 

As she read more about the bombing, a scathing opinion piece popped up about piracy in the Rim, and she clicked on that, eager to look at something different. After she finished the article, Rey looked at the time. They were supposed to meet downstairs for breakfast in two hours, and see the General after. Rey was exhausted. She turned the datapad off, and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 

* * *

 

Back in his quarters, Kylo smiled. She was close. The bond was alive between them, and stronger than ever. He had been able to see her surroundings without trying. She was a spaceport hotel, judging by the windows in her room. She had been alone in the room, but he was willing to bet the rebels were nearby. She had been projecting anxiety and a protective worry, not worry for herself. He liked that about her. The girl woke up to a strange man in her room, and her first concern was for her friends. That protective instinct would make his plans that much easier.

 

When he realized the Force had brought them together again, indecision had paralyzed him at first. But seeing that she was asleep, he relaxed. He sat in the lone chair in the room, and watched her. She frowned occasionally. He could sense fear and confusion. So much guilt. Her lack of training had never been more apparent. Even young padawans could stop themselves from projecting emotions this hard. She was completely out of control. She obviously hadn't been exaggerating when she said Skywalker had taught her nothing. Kylo wondered what she dreamed about.

 

She was loosely wrapped in a blanket, and was wearing a simple shirt and trousers. She hadn't removed the long gloves she favoured. He got a glimpse of one bare foot poking out of the blanket.

 

Surprising himself, he approached her cautiously, and arranged the blanket to cover her completely.

 

He wondered if the connection would fade before she woke, but eventually, she stirred. He could feel her mind coming back to consciousness, and he took care to arrange himself casually in the chair. The expression on her face was worth the wait.

 

He replayed their interaction in his mind. She had been _very_ surprised to see him. They had talked.

 

“They,” she said, when she talked about the rebels. It was always “they”, not “we”. A curious way for a rebel to describe her comrades. Perhaps the rebellion was not so deeply ingrained in her heart as he had feared.

 

All things considered, he thought he had done a good job keeping his temper in check. The conversation stayed fairly civil, until she ruined it.

 

Why did she have to bring up Hosnia? It filled him with guilt, which made him angry. It truly was not his fault. He was not the commanding officer at the time, he could no more prevent the destruction of Hosnia than he could prevent the sun from rising. He knew Hosnia was a crime that could not be atoned for, but it was not his sin to bear. So why blame him?

 

Thinking about that doomed system made him think of Leia, and that made him even angrier. He had been a child when Leia took him to see an asteroid field one day. She didn't tell him why.

 

“ _Ben, what do you feel?”_

 

Standing on a viewing platform gripping his mother's hand, he had reached out, and recoiled in horror. As a child he couldn't name what he was feeling, but he learned later that this was a wound in the Force. Something so wrong, so horrifying, it would never heal. A place where the natural energy of the universe was just gone. Snuffed out. He stood at the window crying helplessly, as Leia told him the story of Alderaan. He could feel his mother's anguish like a living thing.

 

It wasn't fair of Rey to bring up Hosnia, it wasn't his fault, and now he was thinking of his mother, which always pissed him off. And _then_ she brought up Han Solo! As if she had the right. Why did she have to bring up that asshole?

 

Kylo had begun to lose his temper. Then she surprised him. She came to him.

 

When he caught the girl staring at his scar, he had unnerved her with his words. But she didn't argue, like he had expected. She just... stared at him for a while. And blushed. And then she _touched_ him. He felt her guilt, but also, something else. Something curious.

 

He recalled each moment hungrily. How long had it been, since another had touched him? And never with such interest. He could still feel the ghost of her fingertips running over his skin.

 

He frowned. He wanted to punish her. But feeling her small hand trace down his face, that had been the last thing on his mind.

 

He wondered what Rey would think of his plans to end the war, and bit back a smile. He would know soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this story is going to be very light on using the Force-bond, and the long flashbacks will be gone soon. I just had a really vivid dream about that scene and wanted to include it.
> 
> The hardest part of writing this chapter was getting my hyperspace routes and space sectors right. There are a lot of SW maps in existence!
> 
> Writing about Snoke is hard. I know that Snoke is not a Sith lord, and neither is Kylo Ren, but for the purpose of this story, they are! Is Snoke Darth Plagueis? George Lucas said Darth Plagueis is a Muun or a Nemoidian, before he sold the rights to Disney. So is that canon, even though it didn't appear in the movies? 
> 
> I've read some arguments for and against Snoke being a Muun. If Snoke is not Darth Plagueis, I don't understand why they would even bring up Plagueis in _RotS_. Is he some random super strong villain we're supposed to care about? Ah, who cares. Give me more Kylo Ren!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aboard the _Finalizer_ , somewhere above Naboo, Mid rim**

 

Armitage Hux snuggled into his pillow, ignoring the shrill ring of his personal comm device. “Shut up,” he mumbled, and pulled the blankets tighter. The sound continued, and he slammed a fist onto the comm. It stopped ringing for a moment, and he sighed happily. The noise started again, and as he returned to consciousness, he recognized the obnoxious ringtone. _Ugh._

 

Hux fumbled for the answer button in the darkness and yawned. “Supreme Leader. Do you have any idea what time it is on Naboo, sir?” His voice was tinny through the long distance connection.

 

“No,” Kylo said. “Did you find a suitable candidate for the interview?”

 

“Yes,” Hux yawned, as he fumbled for the light switch on his lamp. “He landed in Coruscant a few hours ago. He's scheduled for the morning show. Don't you check your messages?”

 

Kylo glanced at his datapad. Sure enough, he had several unread message notifications. “I've been busy,” he said. “What's your agenda for today?”

 

Hux glared peevishly at the comm device and sat up. “Working on the treaty. Why?”

 

“Put that on hold. I need you to publish the Rim development plan today. Time it to coincide with the broadcast,” Kylo ordered.

 

“The plan isn't finished yet,” Hux reminded him.

 

“Polish up what we have, and leak it. People will be looking for it after the interview. Make sure they can find it.”

 

Hux wrote that down in his planner, and bit back another yawn. “Why?”

 

“I had a chance encounter with a rebel out here,” Kylo said. “Their morale is low. Before the rebels do another recruitment drive, we need to remind people the Resistance doesn't have the money to outfit themselves, let alone improve living conditions for anyone. Organa has been riding on the memories of the old Empire's iron grip for years. While they're busy trying to find a new base, it's the perfect time for us to turn public sentiment in our favour.”

 

Hux nodded sleepily. “I'll handle it first thing in the morning. Anything else?”

 

“When will my ship get here?”

 

“Six hours or less. The crew have been instructed to wait at Dellalt for you.”

 

“Excellent, General. That will be all,” Kylo said, ending the call.

 

Hux put his comm device on silent mode, and gave it the finger. Turning the light off, he clutched his pillow happily and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Sky City, Lianna, Outer rim**

 

Kylo Ren was right, Rey thought in disgust. She knew little about politics. Growing up on Jakku, there was no time to learn about the outside world. She could read Basic, and could understand a smattering of various droid languages, and fix engines, but she knew nothing about the history of the galaxy, or the Resistance. The bulk of her knowledge was how much junk was worth.

 

After the First Order shot up Niima, there hadn't been time to consider lofty questions like right or wrong, or who had the moral high ground in war. All Rey cared about was getting out alive. Even if there had been time, Rey of Jakku wasn't a philosopher. She survived. She worried about getting her next meal, and avoiding trouble. She didn't have the luxury of debating the ethics of warfare.

 

That she ran to the rebels was pure chance. If Finn had been a disaffected rebel, they could have just as easily taken BB-8 to Kylo Ren.

 

Rey stole a ship with a stormtrooper who defected, and bumped into Han Solo, the estranged husband of the rebel leader, and she was captured by their son, a fallen Jedi. After she escaped, she wound up searching for answers from the Jedi master who wouldn't teach her, who happened to be the secret twin brother of the rebel general. Was it coincidence, or was it the Force in motion?

 

“ _You have no place in this story.”_

 

It had stung when Ren said that to her, but Rey had come to realize, it was also true. If not for a lost droid, she wouldn't be caught up in any of this. She didn't have a side. Before Niima, neither the Order nor the rebels had helped the people of Jakku.

 

The rebels certainly believed Rey had a side, and claimed it was with them. It was frustrating that they kept calling her their Jedi. Rey knew that she wasn't a Jedi, and from what she had seen of the famed Jedi order, they were not the answer to the galaxy's prayers. Rey didn't even know what it meant to _be_ Jedi.

 

Did they call her that because she had the Force? Because she could use a lightsaber? Finn had also used a lightsaber once but nobody called him a Jedi. All Rey had was a broken lightsaber and a box of musty books that she couldn't read.

 

She wanted to learn, but Master Skywalker had been a great disappointment. Rey knew that Kylo Ren would have taught her a lot more about the Force than lifting rocks by now.

 

“ _You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me.”_

 

Rey shook her head. This was too much thinking before a cup of caf. Yet as she made her way to the dining hall, she kept mulling over his words. Don't think of a pink happabore, and then all you can think about is pink happabores, as the old women in the desert say.

 

Rey's stomach rumbled. She entered the hall, and grabbed a plate of food. She headed over to Poe and Finn, who had a corner table.

 

“Hey, Jedi!” Poe mouthed softly, flashing a friendly grin.

 

Rey smiled wanly, and slid in beside Finn. You shouldn't call me that,” she said nervously. “Anybody could hear.”

 

“That's why I whispered,” he said with a wink. “Take your time, the boss doesn't want us upstairs for another hour.”

 

Rey avoided conversation as she ate her food, her mind running at full speed. Was it really true that the rebels were behind the bombing on Nag Ubdur, and Leia Organa had given the green light? She knew the General had authorized the strike on Starkiller base, but that was a military target. Or so Rey had though. Kylo Ren claimed it was much more than that.

 

She looked at her comrades speculatively. Poe was engaged in a hushed conversation with one of their intelligence offers, and he was pretty close to the General. Maybe too close to give honest answers.

 

But Finn... Finn had very personal experience with the First Order. Maybe he could tell her more about Starkiller.

 

“Hey Finn,” she asked casually. “You worked in sanitation, up at... you know. Right?”

 

Finn gripped his fork tightly. “You uh, want to talk?”

 

“Let's get some air,” she said.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey sat on a picnic table, staring at the space port in the distance. They had an excellent view of the air traffic, and the sheer volume of moving ships was thrilling to her. Back home when she was scavenging wrecks in the sand, she never dreamed she would see so many ships flying.

 

“What's on your mind?” Finn asked.

 

“What was it like on Starkiller?” Rey asked.

 

“It was cold.”

 

“You know what I mean,” she said.

 

“It was the First Order, what do you think?”

 

Rey glanced at him. “I heard that uh, it wasn't just troops living on the base. Is that true?”

 

“Rey, what's this really about?”

 

She chewed her lip for a bit. “On the holonet, they're saying civilians lived on base. Is it true? Did we blow up civilians?”

 

Finn sighed. “Yeah. Yeah we did.”

 

“Doesn't that bother you?” she asked.

 

“Of course it bothers me!”

 

“Do you think we're doing the right thing?” she asked.

 

“Yes!” he answered without hesitation.

 

And Finn really meant that, Rey knew. He was an uncomplicated man. He believed the Resistance were the good guys, and the rebels were doing the right thing. But she wasn't so sure.

 

“Why do you think that?” she asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Finn frowned at her.

 

“I mean,” Rey struggled to put her thoughts into words, “a lot of people think the rebels are just as bad as the Order. They say the rebels are terrorists who don't want peace. Why are you so certain we're doing the right thing?”

 

“You can't believe everything you read online, Rey. The First Order controls most of the news. They're the ones who don't want peace.”

 

“How do we know?” Rey asked. “What is the Resistance _doing_ for peace?”

 

“Well,” Finn was getting flustered. “Taking out Starkiller has saved countless lives. Nobody is safe when dictators have super weapons.”

 

“I know,” Rey said. “But what else? What are _we_ doing, to help people? All I know since I came here is that rebels blow stuff up. I read Starkiller had a lot of non-combat personnel. Engineers, teachers. People with families, kids.”

 

Finn nodded. “Those engineers knew what they were signing up for. They developed weapons for the Order.”

 

“What about the teachers? Did they develop weapons too?”

 

“They taught First Order propaganda,” Finn insisted. “Their lectures were part of the conditioning programs to brainwash kids. Believe me, I know.”

 

“And their children? Did they deserve to die too?” she asked softly.

 

Finn was silent.

 

“So that's a yes?”

 

“It's not that simple!” he protested. “Every kid on that base could have been assigned to the stormtrooper program.”

 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed. “It just doesn't seem right, to kill people before they have a chance to grow up and choose for themselves.”

 

“There is no choice in the First Order,” he cautioned her.

 

“You made a choice,” she argued. “You ran away.”

 

“I got _lucky_. You don't get to leave. You get sent for reconditioning, or you get a blaster bolt between the eyes.”

 

“You ever hear of Nag Ubdur?” she asked him.

 

“No. Where's that?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

Rey hopped off the table, and they walked back inside.

 

* * *

 

**Aboard the First Order flagship, above Dellalt, Outer rim**

 

Ensconced on his new ship, the Supreme Leader sat at a conference table, and a man in black armour sat to his right. On the table was a holovid of General Hux. Kylo was reading a list of names. He went through the list meticulously, and considered each name carefully, before rejecting each one.

 

Hux gave a long-suffering sigh. The slight delay in transmission made him sound even more annoyed than usual.

 

"Is there a problem?" Kylo asked, without looking up.

 

"Supreme Leader, your ship needs to be named by Command, before the soldiers come up with their own name, or even _worse_ , the people. This list was curated with utmost care and yet you've refused all of them," Hux sniffed.

 

Kylo began to read the list aloud, pausing after each one to add his comments. " _Authority_ \- too controlling. _Crowned Head_ – too presumptuous. _Dominion_ \- too military.”

 

Hux huffed in annoyance. “This is the _First Order_! We are a military organization!”

 

“True, but the war is over. We are focusing on rebuilding now, are we not?”

 

“It won't be over until the rebels are crushed!” Hux began his practiced speech, which sounded very impressive when it was delivered to the troops via weekly pep talks, yet less rousing when presented via delayed holovid to the Supreme Leader.

 

Kylo ignored him, and kept reading. “ _Hosnian Bane_ – are you _serious_?”

 

Hux started to argue, but Kylo silenced him with a wave of his hand.

 

Unperturbed, Kylo kept reading. “ _Ravager_ – too Old Republic. _Subjugator_ – there's a name to inspire confidence in galactic restoration,” he sneered dryly. “ _Superior_ – too arrogant.”

 

Hux's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he made an incredulous noise in his throat, which Kylo ignored.

 

Kylo set the list aside in annoyance. He strode to the window, and gazed outside. “General, the name of my ship shouldn't terrify the populace. Are we not trying to bring order and restoration across the system? How can the people trust us, if we fly the _Exterminator_? Nobody will line up to turn their rebel friends over to the _Massacre_.”

 

“I see your point, Supreme Leader,” Hux conceded.

 

“Let me think,” Kylo said.

 

The thinking took a long time, Hux thought sourly.

 

“ _Nathema_ ,” Kylo said abruptly. “I'll call her _Nathema_.”

 

Hux repeated the name, trying to remember where he knew the name from. “Outer Rim?” he asked.

 

Kylo nodded. “How many crew do we need for my ship?” he asked. “I haven't had time to look around much yet.”

 

Hux consulted his notes. “She's running with a skeleton crew right now. For Resurgent-class, you could add another four thousand five hundred crew, if you want to be at max. You've got a few hundred officers, and a small compliment of troops. You have room for a full legion. Do you want me to send additional personnel?”

 

“Not yet,” Kylo said. “Post a listing first. See how many will make the move voluntarily. I can always conscript them later.”

 

“Very good sir.”

 

“Do you have my treaty proposal finished?”

 

Hux shook his head. “That's still in progress, but here...” he uploaded a file, “is what we've got so far.”

 

Kylo skimmed the file. “It looks good so far. I'll send you some additions tomorrow.”

 

“Have you found what you're looking for in Tion?” Hux asked.

 

“I have,” Kylo said. “Is my biography updated yet?”

 

“Yes, it went up an hour ago.”

 

“Excellent!” Kylo grinned. “I won't make the same mistake as Organa. I wonder if she's prepared to be outed as the mother of a military dictator. I'm going to throw in a fresh reminder about her father too,” he gave a sharp laugh.

 

Hux made a face. He himself had only recently learned of the connection between Leia Organa and the Supreme Leader. It was galling to take orders from the son of an infamous rebel. And hearing Kylo Ren laugh was weird. Hux wasn't sure he liked it. “Anything else sir?”

 

“Which one of your flunkies came up with _Hosnian Bane_?” Kylo asked sharply.

 

Hux consulted his notes. “Major Wessel.”

 

“Demote him. Immediately.”

 

“Very good sir.”

 

The call ended abruptly. Hux sat back in his chair, and yawned.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Kylo Ren was assembling weapon racks with his second in command, Eckard Ren. Eckard was from Donadus, an Inner rim planet which used to be the headquarters of the Chorran shipjackers. His father was a shipjacker, until Valance had exterminated them all. His mother was a prostitute, and she had raised her son alone as best as she could, until he ran away at age eight. Kylo met him at Luke Skywalker's temple. As two Force-sensitive boys with absent fathers, they fell into an easy friendship.

 

Kylo and Eckard had spent the morning exploring the new flagship together, and found a suite of rooms that Kylo declared would serve as the Rens' training rooms. If all went as planned, this would also serve as the room where he trained with the girl.

 

And Rey _needed_ training, not just how to use a lightsaber. Her blind devotion to the Resistance only served to highlight her ignorance. Kylo had decided that his second knight would train her in firearms, and his third knight would be in charge of Rey's combat education. Kylo would ensure lessons in history and politics were included. 

 

If Rey was going to wield the Force, she needed wisdom to go along with it, or she was as dangerous as the old Jedi council had been. Kylo couldn't have her running off interfering in whatever squabbles she deemed worthy of her attention, unless she understood the history and context of current political events. The rebels weren't telling her much, if their last conversation was a benchmark. Rey was a threat to his peace plans, and she would remain a threat unless she started to understand the source of the long conflict in the galaxy.

 

As they struggled with bolts and durasteel shelves, Kylo thought back to the last time the Force had connected them, and Rey's passionate defence of the rebels.

 

“ _They're fighting for the freedom of the galaxy!”_

 

Rey sounded so sure of herself when she said that.

 

Oh the rebels were fighting alright, long before Rey had been born, but the rebels were fighting for _power_. They said they wanted to give the galaxy freedom, yet did nothing to support civilization or maintaining peace. He wondered if Rey even knew that the rebels were split in two factions, with conflicting visions of how to govern.

 

Democracy for everyone is a nice rallying cry when you're drumming up support for a rebellion, and it can work on the small scale, but in practice it's a terrible method of government for an interplanetary civilization. It doesn't work when you have thousands of inhabited worlds, with multiple species and cultures to respect. It's inefficient and slow. There's a lot of talking and studies, not a lot of getting things done. Government consultants get rich while the average citizens reap little benefit.

 

After the Imperial Fleet had been defeated at Jakku, the rebel leaders rebranded themselves as the New Republic, in an attempt to legitimatize their version of democracy, which they had pushed on the galaxy without being voted into power themselves, political pundits were quick to note. Two different ideologies emerged in their government; the Centrists and the Populists.

 

The Centrists, mainly Imperial sympathizers, wanted power to remain concentrated in a strong central government, and supported a robust military. When they were able to push their agenda successfully, they were effective, but the Populists threw up as many roadblocks as they could. Several influential Centrists had reached out quietly to form alliances with the First Order, who preserved the best of the Imperialist tradition: control, order, and military might.

 

The Populists were led by Leia Organa. They pushed to decentralize authority, scale back military spending, and return power to individual states. This endeared Organa to the ivory towers in the Core, but it was not a popular move in the Rim. Populists were big on elections, committees, and studies, praising the virtues of democracy, without getting a whole lot done. Things that sounded great to the university-educated Core dwellers were just empty words to the working class Rim population.

 

Once Organa's heritage came out, her political career was over. Not even the bleeding heart Coruscanti liberals could stomach Darth Vader's daughter in power. (Thank you First Order public relations team.)

 

Sometimes Kylo thought his mother ought to be grateful to the First Order. It gave her a reason to stoke the fires of the rebellion all over again, which gave her relevance after the Vader scandal broke. Without the rebellion, she was just another failed politician with a broken marriage. She needed the rebellion to keep going.

 

After the Battle of Jakku, the New Republic pushed to take back the Core worlds. But not everyone in the Core was happy with that. Many did not want to return to the days of the Senate. The Old Republic had been slow, ineffective, and bloated. There was no centralized military until Palpatine took charge, and while the old Senate was quick to tax and regulate, they were slow to develop and build. The Senate was a hotbed of corruption and a sinkhole for money. People were tired of seeing their credits disappear into the black hole of the Senate without getting anything tangible in return.

 

When Palpatine was at the helm, things got done. That was the public sentiment on a lot of Imperial worlds, which had been protected from invasion and instability during the Empire's reign. All in all, it had been a great time for commerce and trade. But after the New Republic took over, things ran amok. Planets that had flourished under the Imperials were backsliding. Trade was down, tariffs were up, and unemployment was on the rise. Unions from the weapons and transportation industry were not happy. Their members had steady work for years under Palpatine, and suddenly that was threatened.

 

Fractures in the rebel government were quickly apparent as the Populists and the Centrists fought for power. The long-protected Imperial worlds, used to the support of the Imperial army, were now prey to pirate raids and intergalactic crime syndicates, courtesy of the military spending cutbacks from the Populist's agenda. Those worlds became vocal with their discontent. They had the money to make themselves noticed, and support for the First Order had burgeoned as many Centrists worlds withdrew from the New Republic, to reunite with the surviving Imperialists. It was the Separatist crisis all over again.

 

That's how the First Order took power. The rebels couldn't stop squabbling, and their biggest leader lost all credibility when the people learned her father was Darth Vader.

 

But Kylo Ren would not make his mother's mistakes. He would not wait for an enemy to delve into his past and reveal his family connections. He would publicize his heritage himself. He wondered how Leia would feel when the news dropped the Kylo Ren, military dictator, and leader of the First Order, was her son.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Kylo's thoughts were interrupted by a bottle of beer that Eckard tossed to him.

 

“So, when do we meet your Jedi?” Eckard asked.

 

“Two or three weeks, hopefully. I want you to teach her to shoot. She's terrible with a blaster.”

 

“What's she like?”

 

“Stubborn,” Kylo grunted.

 

“I bet she's pretty.”

 

Kylo nodded. “Yeah,” he took a long drink, “she's pretty. She's strong with the Force. She's impulsive, naive, and loyal. She's intelligent, but uneducated. Good with mechanical stuff. She's got a hair trigger temper too.”

 

Eckard snorted. “And she's a rebel?”

 

Kylo nodded. “By accident. She would have joined the first person to offer her food. She was abandoned on Jakku as a child,” he added.

 

“ _Oh_.” Eckard understood the Jakku situation well. His homeworld was in the neighbouring sector. “How long has she been with the rebels? What type of indoctrination are you dealing with?”

 

“Less than a month,” Kylo said.

 

“Not so bad?” he said encouragingly.

 

Kylo smiled wryly. “It's...complicated. She has a strong sense of justice, and she's convinced the rebellion is just. If I could just get her to see some of what we're doing, the things we're going to accomplish, I think she might change her mind.”

 

“I'll drink to that,” Eckard said, as they clinked bottles. “To your Jedi!”

 

“To my apprentice,” Kylo corrected him with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Rey considered Finn's arguments as she wandered through the hotel, waiting for the meeting with the General.

 

Finn believed the attack on Starkiller was justified, because it destroyed the planet killer weapon. He said the non-combatant adults on the base knew what they were signing up for, and the children were destined to become stormtroopers anyway. If they had to die to end the Starkiller, so be it.

 

Rey wondered what Kylo Ren would say about that. After all, Ben Solo was a young man when his Jedi master tried to strike him down out of fear of what Ben might become. Ben's choice had been stripped from him too.

 

Finn said the First Order didn't want peace. Then what did they want? What was the point of this war?

 

Again she wondered, what Kylo Ren would say?

 

She would ask him, she decided. If the Force ever brought them together again, she would ask.

 

Until her heated argument with Ren last night, she had never actually thought about who was in the right, when it came to the conflict that had raged throughout the galaxy. Were the rebels better or worse than the Order? She knew nothing about the history behind the war. Her worldview, which had developed at lightspeed since leaving the comfort of her AT-AT, was embarrassingly small: Resistance good, First Order bad.

 

It was even more embarrassing that Kylo Ren had been the one to point that out. She cringed at the memory.

 

Back on Jakku, nobody cared about this type of stuff. It was a desert junkyard wasting away in the western reaches, nobody gave a damn what happened to the miserable people who called it home. Until leaving in the _Falcon_ with Finn, Rey had no experience with the war, she had no stake in the outcome. No matter who won, life on Jakku would go on, unchanged.

 

Being part of the larger world was decidedly uncomfortable.

 

Rey had survived a long time trusting her instincts, and before she made a move, she liked to look at issues from multiple angles. Maybe that was the problem. She hadn't had time to see anything, away from two groups of people who both insisted the other side was wrong. Maybe getting some distance would bring clarity.

 

Finn said the First Order was bad. But he was an Order defector with a death warrant on his head, so denouncing the Order was in his best interest.

 

Han Solo told her the Jedi, and everything she'd heard about them, was true. Too bad she had never heard very much about them, and now there were no Jedi left to ask. Han's brother-in-law was a Jedi, so he was not unbiased. Rey liked Han, and had trusted him instinctively, but that didn't mean he was right.

 

General Organa said the Resistance was fighting to stop tyranny, and bring down the First Order. And then what? The Resistance hadn't done anything to help the people starving on Jakku, or anywhere else, that Rey could see. What was their end game?

 

Kylo Ren claimed his mother was a zealot who didn't want peace, because she didn't want to give up her power. But, he was also quick to anger, and moody, with complicated family drama. He took her prisoner and invaded her mind, but she was also holding enemy intelligence.

 

If the situation was reversed and she was a First Order recruit who stumbled onto important intel, would the rebels have taken her captive? Would the rebels have tortured her for the information?

 

What did Rey really know of how the Resistance operated? She just worked on the ships. She wasn't privy to the important decisions.

 

Was Kylo Ren as monstrous as she had initially thought, for his initial actions against her? This didn't excuse his mental torture, but it gave her more to think about.

 

Who was right?

 

* * *

 

After the next meeting with the General, Rey and Poe headed back to the shipyards. The General had signed off on the ship purchase, so Poe just needed to exchange the credits and get the engine codes. The new freighter was waiting in the lot with a big red bow on top, which made them snicker.

 

They parked her outside the hotel, and headed back to the city. It was early morning, and they had a few hours left until everyone was supposed to regroup. Poe had assured Rey that Sky City had some of the finest street cuisine in the system. So they went to the under level.

 

Poe guided Rey to a food stall, where all sorts of things sizzled and popped. Rey didn't recognize much of it, so she let Poe choose. They were sitting on a flower planter, sharing a fried vegetable creation covered in a sweet and spicy sauce, when a crowd began to form around the news feed display on the wall display.

 

She nudged Poe. “Let's check it out.”

 

They made their way over to the crowd, and watched. It was Coruscant Daily, a program which had been delivering the morning news for over three hundred years. The current host was Dana Calagen, a human in her early-forties. She had a reputation for being a tough interviewer. She had pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was always dressed in the height of Core fashion. Today she was interviewing someone from the First Order.

 

“Good morning Coruscant!” the host said to the camera. “With us today is Lieutenant Sien Un-Haku, an officer with the First Order. Lieutenant, welcome,” she smiled warmly.

 

Someone in the crowd booed.

 

“Thank you Dana,” the lieutenant smiled. He was a handsome man, with warm brown eyes, olive skin, and dark hair that was cropped short. He couldn't be more than twenty-five. He sat on the couch beside the interviewer, looking relaxed and confident.

 

“You've joined us this morning to talk about some ambitions plans,” Dana began. “Tell us about them.”

 

“It's my pleasure to introduce the First Order's Inner Rim development plan,” the lieutenant said.

 

Surprised murmurs ran through the crowd. The cameras panned the audience, which was the usual mix of students from Coruscant U, protesters, socialites, and tourists. Rey craned her neck to hear more.

 

“This is the first time the First Order has released a development plan since the war began,” the host said.

 

“That's right,” the lieutenant nodded gravely. “It's the first development plan _anyone_ has released in over ten years. Now that the First Order has achieved victory on the battlefront, we want to ensure a new era for the galaxy, one of peace and security. Starting with the Inner Rim.” He gestured to the holoboard behind the host, and a few talking points appeared.

 

Rey strained to make out the words on the screen, but couldn't see from this distance.

 

“That's quite a change from the last three years, lieutenant,” Dana said. The holoboard changed to show video footage from Crait. “Not everyone agrees the war is over yet. What do you say to your critics?” Dana asked.

 

The lieutenant nodded, his face solemn. “We recently fought the rebels on Crait, and a few of them escaped. However, less than thirty remain. While they're still disrupting people's lives with their guerrilla tactics, our leader wants to get the galaxy looking forward again. There will always be some malcontents, but we can't let them stop the road to peace.” He gestured to the holoboard again, and it displayed a few graphics with numbers.

 

Dana perused the chart quickly. “Resettlement? Why is resettlement the first objective for Rim stability?”

 

“Refugee settlement is a matter close to the Supreme Leader's heart. His great-grandparents were members of the Refugee Relief Movement. Since the Battle of Yavin, we've seen many Rim planets suffering from starvation, lack of jobs, and mass evacuation of skilled labourers. This has resulted in a high number of orphans, and led to increased crime. Some of these worlds are not the natural habitats of humanoid life, but they ended up with small settlements during the war. Our goal is to save the people stranded there, and bring them to a better future on established worlds,” the lieutenant said.

 

“This is a big shift from the war campaign,” Dana remarked. “Why is now the right time for this?”

 

“Supreme Leader Snoke was killed this month by a Jedi assassin,” the lieutenant said solemnly. “It's a time of great upheaval, but it's also a time for great opportunity. Our new leader is determined to bring peace, and he won't let a few warmongers stop our efforts.”

 

Rey clenched her jaw. So that's how Kylo Ren was spinning it? Pinning the blame on her?

 

“Tell us about this new leader!” Dana said.

 

“The new Supreme Leader has been on the front lines fighting this war,” the lieutenant replied. “He is a seasoned commander, he's bold, with vision. He has the loyalty of our troops...”

 

Poe chortled.

 

“... and now that the war is over, Supreme Leader Ren is eager to start work in the Rim, to bring improvements to the systems that need it most.”

 

Dana smiled eagerly. “Supreme Leader Ren? Do you mean Kylo Ren?”

 

The holoboard changed, to show video footage of the dark warrior himself, lightsaber ignited, as he killed various people. Gasps were heard from the studio audience.

 

The lieutenant nodded. “Yes, Kylo Ren is our new Supreme Leader.”

 

“The notorious Jedi killer?” she inquired innocently.

 

“It's true that our leader was tasked with hunting down rogue Jedi,” the lieutenant confirmed. “They had to be brought to justice.”

 

“What justice was that?” Dana asked. “I don't recall hearing about any Jedi trials.”

 

The lieutenant was unfazed. “The Jedi Council orchestrated the assassination of Sheev Palpatine. Their first documented attempt on his life was in 19 BBY, and they succeeded in 4 ABY. They murdered the emperor over his religious beliefs, plunging the galaxy into decades of war.”

 

The studio audience was getting rowdy, the mics were picking up boos and jeers. Rey heard a “down with the Empire!” shout from the audience.

 

“I remember when Palpatine was elected Supreme Chancellor,” Dana argued. “I don't recall anyone electing him to be emperor.”

 

“No one gave the rebels authority to form the New Republic either,” the lieutenant said mildly. “Regardless of past differences, Republicans and Imperialists can both agree that we won't have peace when there's a group of vigilante killers ordering hits on galactic leaders to further their own agenda,” he said, neatly evading the question.

 

“Isn't Kylo Ren acting as judge, jury, and executioner?” Dana asked.

 

“At great personal risk, Supreme Leader Ren has battled the Jedi. They cannot be treated as normal prisoners, due to their abilities.”

 

“Doesn't Kylo Ren have those same abilities?” Dana pressed, as more footage of Ren played in the background.

 

“He does,” the lieutenant confirmed. “He's pledged to offer training to Force-sensitive people, on a voluntary basis. The era of kidnapping children and forcing them into a cult is over.”

 

Dana changed topics. “Is Kylo Ren a leader who can make tough decisions?”

 

“Certainly,” the lieutenant said. “Supreme Leader Ren has sacrificed much to bring peace. He works tirelessly to improve the lives of billions.”

 

“Except the people of Hosnia,” Dana purred.

 

People in the audience began shouting some very anti-First Order sentiments. The camera panned back to the audience, showing Security hustle a few of the rowdier ones out the door.

 

The lieutenant kept his cool. “The loss of Hosnia Prime, which occurred under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke, will always remain a great tragedy,” he said calmly. “Hosnia was my home world. I lost my parents, and my wife.” He took a deep breath. “I will always grieve Hosnia. I'm saddened that Hosnia was sheltering the rebels, who have been threatening the stability of legitimate government for decades.”

 

“I've had enough of this shit,” Poe muttered. “Let's go.”

 

“No,” Rey said. “I'm staying.”

 

Dana played some more footage of Kylo Ren. “Tell me Lieutenant, why do _you_ believe Kylo Ren is the best person to lead the galaxy?”

 

“He's a born statesman, he's skilled in governing. He's brave, and smart. He finds solutions where others spend years wasting time,” the lieutenant said.

 

“A born statesman?” Dana repeated.

 

“Oh yes,” the lieutenant said. “He comes from a distinguished line of royalty and politicians. On both sides of his family.”

 

“We don't know much about him in the Core,” Dana said. “You mentioned his great-grandparents worked with the RRM. Who are his family?”

 

The lieutenant spoke loud and clear. “Kylo Ren's birth name was Ben Solo. When he was appointed Master of the Knights of Ren, he took a new name, as is their custom. His mother is Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, the rebel general. His father was Han Solo, a spice smuggler and rebel hero. Kylo Ren is the heir to the Royal Family of Alderaan and Birren.”

 

For once, Dana Calagen was at a loss for words. The studio camera did another wide pan to capture the audience reaction. Poe was not the only person with his jaw open.

 

“The Supreme Leader has worked hard to overcome the terrorist legacy of his family,” the lieutenant continued. “His grandparents are slightly more complicated. Princess Leia's adopted parents were Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan, rebels. Her biological parents were Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, and Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie, former queen of Naboo.”

 

“A Jedi? Darth Vader was a _Jedi_?” Dana said in disbelief.

 

The studio erupted into chaos.

 

* * *

 

**_Finalizer_ , crew lounge**

 

MT-01 and SA-01 were engaged in a friendly game of dejarik, as they discussed the new job posting that had gone up. The _Nathema_ was understaffed, and the _Finalizer_ was covered in glossy recruiting posters. “Join Kylo Ren's flagship!” The message from Command was that the crew had the opportunity to elect for re-assignment to Ren's ship, with an underlying threat that if personnel numbers were not met voluntarily, the crew would be voluntold.

 

“I dunno,” SA-01 said. “We've got a pretty sweet deal here. I've got kids to think of.”

 

“You might have a sweet deal,” MT-01 retorted. “My crew is always on standby for his shuttle. We can't get training for anything else! If we stay, who knows what we'll get stuck with. Maybe even let go! Wish me luck finding another job. 'What's your previous work experience?' 'I worked sporadically on one shuttle.' That's gonna put me ahead of the competition,” he said bitterly.

 

“It's tough, man,” SA-01 sympathized. “I keep thinking no, but those benefits are sweet.”

 

“Did Snoke's flagship have those perks?” MT-01 asked.

 

SA-01 shrugged. “Supply Acquisitions on _Supremacy_ was starboard wing, so...” (So, they had all been vaporized.) “The danger pay alone is amazing. But it's a hell of a risk parking your ass on the flagship! It's the number one target in the galaxy.”

 

MT-01 glanced at the poster on the lounge wall. “Additional two weeks paid leave, free dental care for your spouse and children, crew development plan, discounts at exclusive Core shops, _and_ stock options with Kuat-Entralla? God. What aren't they telling us? It's gotta be bad. Maybe they do experiments on you. I bet he kills one crew per day.”

 

“Heads up,” SA-01 whispered.  “Anna's coming. Stop moping!”

 

Anna, being the hot Ganthelian mechanic, joined them at the dejarik table, and set her drink down. “So,” she said. “You boys going for it?”

 

“I'm not sure,” SA-01 said.

 

“I'm deciding,” MT-01 said.

 

“I'm doing it!” she said. “I did it. I signed up just now.”

 

They stared at her.

 

“It's an _amazing_ opportunity,” she said. “There's a high chance any of us could get reassigned anyway. Think big picture. Say Command reassigns you to the flagship. What do you think your next annual review will look like, when they ask why you refused to support the leader's ship unless you were **ordered** to do it? You think that's going to get you a three percent increase? Hell no. You need to look motivated, boys!”

 

That, MT-01 conceded, was an excellent point. He slammed his whiskey and stood up. “You're right.”

 

“But aren't you scared?” SA-01 asked. “You're way more likely to get blown up on the flagship!”

 

Anna shrugged. “Actually, crash records statistics show that you're more likely to die on smaller warships or support vessels. They're breached more often, and more successfully, than flagships.”

 

SA-01 gaped at her.

 

“It's true,” MT-01 added. “It's a misconception that flagships have greater loss of life. The numbers are skewed because flagships have more personnel. It's safer in the long run.”

 

“Anyway,” Anna continued. “He's usually pretty decent to the mechanics. Sure he's temperamental, but, usually at inanimate objects. I've never seen him hurt a mechanic.”

 

SA-01's eyes started to bug out of his head. “You...are insane,” he whispered. “Absolutely insane. You've seen the things he can do!”

 

Anna took a drink. “Boss man likes to destroy stuff, sure. At least I know I'll never get downsized for lack of work!” She lowered her voice. “The only person I've seen him get physical with is Hux. And Hux is an asshole.”

 

“What about those TIE pilots?” SA-01 reminded her.

 

“Oh, right. Well, from what I heard, they really screwed up, so...”

 

MT-01 felt his resolve wavering. It's true that the Supreme Leader had an explosive temper. But on the other hand... Anna had a point. Every time they cleaned the shuttle, it was to remove debris. He never found dead bodies hiding out in Kylo Ren's room.

 

Hmm.

 

With that danger pay, he could pay his mortgage off ahead of schedule. And those stock options. He could retire early if he wanted to. And it's not like Kylo Ren would spend _every_ day on the flagship. The man was always running off doing things.

 

Hmm.

 

MT-01 looked at the watery ice in his glass sadly.

 

Hmm.

 

He'd get to see Anna every day.

 

_Hmm._

 

“I'm doing it!” he said firmly, and before SA-01 could raise any new objections, MT-01 rushed to the recruitment poster, and pressed his hand against the sign-up pad. He stood in shock, staring at the poster as the recruitment tally added him to the roster of confirmed personnel transfers.

 

_Oh shit. I've really done it._

 

He turned around and looked at SA-01 expectantly. “C'mon man. Don't make me find new friends in Supply. You and me have a good system.”

 

SA-01 ran a hand over his face and muttered. He chugged his drink. Then he bolted over and slammed his hand on the sign-up pad too. He stood back, rocking on the balls of his feet. “My wife is gonna kill me,” he muttered. “She's gonna fucking kill me.”

 

“Well,” Anna shrugged. “Too late now. Drinks on me!”

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel, Rey skipped dinner and made a beeline for her room. She was itching to get her hands on that datapad again.

 

The first thing she searched was Kylo Ren. His biography had been updated, showing his family tree, and included marriage records, birth certificates, death notices, and photos. Rey clicked on the pictures eagerly, but oddly enough, none of them included young Ben Solo. Rey didn't know who any of these people were, aside from Leia, Han, and Luke.

 

The biography was factual and easy to read. The Jedi purchased a young slave boy on Tatooine named Anakin Skywalker, stealing him from his beloved mother Shmi, who later died in bondage. His father was unknown.

 

That boy grew up to be a famed hero of the Clone Wars, the dashing Jedi knight who secretly married Padmé Amidala. Kylo Ren was determined to end slavery, the bio said.

 

Padmé's parents were Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie, members of the Refugee Relief Movement. There was additional information about the important work they did, and that is why Kylo Ren was moved by the plight of refugees. He wanted to honour his great-grand parents.

 

Anakin and Padmé had two children, who were stolen by the Jedi order. The girl was adopted by the Royal House of Alderaan, and tragically, she was indoctrinated into the Rebellion as a child by her adoptive father. The boy was sent to Skywalker's extended family on Tatooine, to do hard labour.  He grew up to become the Jedi master Luke Skywalker, who assassinated Emperor Palpatine, and killed his own father Darth Vader. Kylo Ren would spare the galaxy from the menace of the Jedi, so other families wouldn't suffer.

 

Rey sat back. This was a lot. She wasn't sure she believed everything that was here about Ren's motivations, but it certainly sounded plausible.

 

Next up, she read the details of the Rim development plan that Lieutenant Un-Haku had introduced on the news. The First Order claimed they were working on a resettlement plan for people living on Antar, Jakku, and Pasher, a combined population of under forty thousand. The Order planned to bring them to Birren. They intended to focus development on Birren, Gorse, and Cynda, and would provide funding to improve agriculture, sanitation, and thorilide mining.

 

They estimated the creation of four hundred thousand jobs, and pledged to fund the off-world transit systems to encourage travel and commerce within the system.

 

If this resettlement pilot was successful, it would be the model for the Mid rim and the Outer rim. The details of those plans would be released later in the year.

 

This was huge. While the development platform was released by First Order News Network, it had been syndicated to hundreds of thousands of news sites. There were many independent investigative journalist feeds covering this story, and it appeared to be legitimate.

 

This was the first time Rey had heard about the First Order doing something aside from invading and killing. She was keenly aware, more than ever, that all she knew of the rebels was destruction.

 

She switched to the articles published today, after the lieutenant's interview aired. Many were highly critical of the First Order's Rim development plan, bemoaning which planets were receiving attention, claiming that due to low population density, it would do the least amount of good.

 

There were multiple opinions saying that helping the Rim would not wipe out the evil of Hosnia Prime. The murder of ten billion lives could not be erased by helping a handful of unfortunates.

 

Next there were rebuttal pieces from the First Order News Network. Resources are limited, they said. Let's try on smaller planets and see how much work we can get accomplished, before moving onto larger populations. Every planet has an individual situation, let's see what works and what doesn't before committing to large-scale development.

 

It was compelling stuff.

 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 

The next morning, Rey announced her intentions to leave. The General had been supportive, against the outcries from everyone else. Rey wasn't learning any Jedi skills stuck on Lianna, and her value to the Resistance was her use of the Force.

 

“Don't tell anyone where you're going,” the General had cautioned her. “It's better if we don't know.”

 

Leia had given Rey an encrypted comm device, and promised to send word with new coordinates if the rebels moved. Rey accepted it without protest, although she wasn't so sure she would return, she kept that thought to herself.

 

Rey knew she had to give up the _Falcon_. Han Solo's ship did not belong to her, it was Chewie's, and the sight of the old smuggling vessel inflamed the First Order. She would be much safer in a different ship. Still, the _Falcon_ had felt like home, and leaving it behind was hard. Staying with the rebels was putting them in danger. The link she shared to Kylo Ren was unpredictable, and she worried he could use it to track them down and destroy the Resistance. The familiar twinge of guilt hit her as she considered disclosing the bond to the General, yet she kept silent.

 

She left her friends, and made her way to the under level to do some shopping.

 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 

Later, Rey ran a hand over the control console in appreciation. She was still in a daze that she had been able to obtain a ship, let alone _this_ ship. It was a VCX-500 light freighter, the only model in the VCX series that was designed for a crew of one. Rey had visited the underground markets and talked her way into meeting a merchant who trafficked in stolen ships, with the serial numbers removed.

 

“ _You will give me this ship,” she had told him._

 

“ _I will...” he struggled against the suggestion, which was too radical for him to accept._

 

_Rey adjusted her tactics. “You have sold me this ship. I have already paid you.”_

 

“ _I...sold you this ship? You already paid me?”_

 

“ _Yes. You will not record the sale. You will stock the ship with fuel, food, and water.”_

 

“ _I will not record the sale. I will stock the ship with fuel, food, and water,” he repeated._

 

“ _You will erase all record of this ship from your logs.”_

 

“ _I will erase all record of this ship from my logs.”_

 

Rey felt guilty. By cheating the merchant out of a ship, that might affect his ability to feed his family later. But he was a thief, and he sold stolen goods at inflated prices. He was no better that Plutt, when you thought about it.

 

She had also used the Jedi mind trick to acquire some extra clothing, and as soon as the merchant turned over the codes to the ship, she was gone. She didn't know if the mental suggestions would wear off, and wanted to be in orbit before she found out.

 

Like the _Falcon_ , the VCX series were Corellian-made, so Rey had adapted to the controls without too much difficulty. The ship was small and fast, measuring in at 19.5 meters in length, and its max atmospheric speed was 1,250 kilometers per hour. It was designed to support a maximum of three passengers, and the cargo capacity was much smaller than the other ships in the series, but she had ample room for supplies.

 

Armed with a blaster and a staff, she pulled away from Lianna's surface, inputting the coordinates for Ahch-To.

 

During the long trip to the Unknown Regions, she had plenty of time to explore her ship. It was very quiet, but Rey was used to being alone. She tinkered under the hood, and was pleasantly surprised to find several upgrades. The ship had a military-grade shield generator, and three guns. The outside surface was battled-scarred, but the ship was in good condition overall. It had comfortable accommodations, much finer than anything Rey had seen before. The captain's quarters had a large bed, and the fresher had good water pressure.

 

Once she reached Ahch-To, it was a quick stop to recover Luke's lightsaber, which she found in his hut, along with his meager possessions. She didn't linger.

 

Next, she wanted to explore. This was the first time she had freedom, a ship, and was not running for her life. She instructed the nav-system to find a place with water, plants, and peaceful sentient life and it beeped with multiple results that matched her request.

 

She was about to pick one, when Kylo Ren's words came to her unbidden.

 

_"No, no! You're still holding on! LET GO!" he had roared._

 

Maybe he's right, she thought. Maybe I _am_ still holding on.

 

Rey closed her eyes, and reached out. She emptied her mind, and focused on breathing. She could feel the Force, and she asked it to guide her.

 

“Please,” she whispered. “Show me the way. I don't know where to go.”

 

“ _Let go.”_

 

Eyes closed, her hand reached for the nav-system, and touched the screen. The computer beeped as it recalibrated, and the ship launched towards its destination.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Hydian Way, Outer rim**

 

Some time later, Rey found herself drifting through the Kwymar sector, orbiting a beautiful planet, that glowed a luminous green. Above the planet was a gigantic space station. The nav-system beeped.

 

 _You are entering the orbit of Telos IV,_ _**click here for local information** _

 

Rey had never heard of this place. She tapped the screen, and the computer beeped as it displayed more information.

 

_Welcome to Telos IV!_

  * _Rotation period: 24 standard hours_
  * _Orbital period: 422 local days_
  * _Climate: temperate, with polar regions_
  * _Gravity: standard_
  * _Telos IV is the 4 th planet within the Telos system, and it most commonly referred to as “Telos”._
  * _**Click here for further details.**_



 

Rey pressed the button on the screen and read the new information.

 

_Home to several species, primarily populated by Ithorians, a peaceful race. The planet is guarded by the **Telos Security Force (click for details)** , and has a very sensitive eco-system._

 

_During the **Jedi Civil War (click for details)** , the planet was ravaged and 78.9% of native fauna was destroyed. A concentrated effort to restore life to the planet was achieved by the Ithorians, who spearheaded the **Telosian Restoration Project (click for details)**. _

 

_Do you wish to know more about the bombing of Telos IV, circa 3,958 BBY - **Y/N**?_

 

Four thousand years ago? Hardly relevant now, she thought, and pressed "no".

 

The computer gave a brief summary of which sentient races could be found on Telos, an overview of the wildlife, including several very dangerous animals, and listed the major settlements.

 

_Do you wish to view a holomap of settlement density? **Y/N**_

 

Rey clicked “yes” and examined the map thoughtfully. The population of Telos seemed to be concentrated along the equator and southern hemisphere. The northern region was mostly empty. She had supplies for several weeks, and after being penned in with the rebels for a few days, she wanted some time alone.

 

Rey set her course for north, and settled down into the chair, strapping herself in to enter the atmosphere. As her ship dove towards the surface of Telos, Rey felt a comforting feeling wash over her. She looked at the surface eagerly as it came into view, and her heart lit at the beauty before her. Gentle green hills rolled beneath her, and in the distance were dark stone cliffs, and a rich blue sea. She had never seen anything so lovely.

 

She had no place to go, and no schedule to keep, so for a few hours she lost herself in the pleasure of exploring. After a time, she became lost in her thoughts, and didn't notice the ship had reached the polar ice cap, until the control console beeped and she looked around in wonder.

 

This was the second time in her life that she had seen snow, and her stomach lurched to recall the first time, as Kylo Ren stalked her through the woods. Rey didn't like snow. But this place was very different from the snowy forest of Starkiller base. This place was tundra, white for as far as the eye could see. There were no animals in sight, just pale frozen hills.

 

Up ahead, the computer scanned a structure.

 

What could be out here?

 

As she drew nearer, she thought she could see something. Several low, dark buildings, barely visible. They were covered in ice and snow, and blended into the stark landscape.

 

She reached out with the Force, seeking. There was something out there, something big, hidden under the snow. She sensed something in the ground, stretching out for kilometers. What could be down there?

 

She could feel emotions, but no life. Something old. Anger. Regret. Betrayal. Knowledge.

 

In a trance, Rey opened the hatch to her ship, she walked down the ramp, impervious to the blast of arctic air.

 

“ _Let go.”_

 

She walked with purpose, and came to a low structure, with a wide recess. It was covered by ice, impossible to make out what it hid. Rey ignited the lightsaber, and the blue blade melted the thick ice away slowly.

 

There was a door.

 

Once the door was fully uncovered, Rey examined it carefully, but there was no hint of what lay inside. The door was nondescript. It was not meant to be opened from the outside. There was no biometric scanner or access panel.

 

Rey laid a hand against it.

 

_Open._

 

She felt a shudder in the Force, that told her she was on the right track.

 

_Come on, open. Open._

 

Quietly, the door slid open, and Rey stepped into the yawning darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finally starting to see the world outside of her black and white thinking.
> 
> Kylo named his flag ship as a nod to the nathema flower which grew on a planet called Medriaas, which was a garden world, before a Sith lord performed a ritual that drained the life force of the planet, destroying every living creature, plant, and even the atmosphere, leaving a barren waste. This ritual gave the Sith lord unnatural long life. However, once he was destroyed, life eventually returned to the planet, and it began to flourish again. I thought Kylo might like that name because now that Snoke is gone, he has a chance to restore balance to the galaxy.
> 
>    
> This chapter introduced my first Knight of Ren, you'll be seeing more of them.  
>  
> 
> A happabore is massive herbivore native to Jakku, they remind me of hippos. 
> 
>    
> For Rey's ship, I wanted something that was designed for a one-man crew, and also looked a little flashy, none of those boxy freighters. There are several types of VCX ships in the SW universe, but nothing was just right, so I invented this model. While Rey's VCX-500 itself doesn't exist, the VCX series does, they are well-armed and very fast vessels manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation, the company who made the Millennium Falcon. I chose this ship for Rey because I wanted her to feel at home in her new ship.  
>  
> 
> If you've played _KOTOR 2_ , Rey was drawn to Telos to find the hidden Jedi academy founded by a Jedi historian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aboard the _Nathema_ , above Dellalt, Outer rim**

Kylo was cold. His preference was to sleep naked, but tonight found him wearing a loose pair of pants and a shirt to bed, huddled into his blankets, with an extra comforter on top. This was the second day his quarters had been cold, and he'd already yelled at a tech who claimed the heating system was functioning normally.

 

It had been a long day. He had been in planning meetings from 0600 to midnight. He was tired, hungry, and horny. He had stomped to his rooms full of pent up aggression, and had been looking forward to a relaxing evening of jerking off while he thought of hazel eyes and a tanned, lithe body, but he couldn't stay in the mood if he could scarcely feel his fingers. Now he was even more irritable.

 

He was so cold! With a snarl, he threw the covers off and stalked out of the bed towards the bathroom. His balls pulled up tight against his body and his nipples could cut glass in the frigid air. The icy floor stung his bare feet. He could see puffs of his breath in the air.

 

_This is ridiculous._

 

He'd send for the tech again, and if he didn't fix the heat, Kylo would skewer the man. But first, he needed to relax.

 

He stepped into the fresher stall and cranked the jets. A painful blast of warm water hit him, and he forced himself to stay under the stream. As warmth gradually returned to his limbs, his shivers subsided. This was much better! He washed himself leisurely, and when he was done, he sank to the floor, sitting under the water spray with eyes closed in contentment. The tiny hum in his mind that tied him to the girl was present, but quiet. Tonight he didn't feel her constant torrent of frustration and doubt that had been seeping through, since their chat the other day. Maybe she was sleeping.

 

He stroked himself lazily. He was curious what Rey would say if the bond flared to life during a moment like this, and the idea of her expression made his cock twitch. He imagined the way her eyes would widen, and the blush on her cheeks. Would she turn around, or step towards him? If you were being realistic, she'd take one look and run. He knew she wasn't ready to embrace him just yet.

 

Adjusting his position a bit, he leaned back against the tiled walls. He wondered idly if she was a virgin. It was possible that she was untouched. But not likely. She had been orphaned at a young age on Jakku, and grew up alone, without protection, so probably not. It didn't matter.

 

Well, always be honest with yourself, as the Master used to say. Alright. It _did_ matter. Kylo would really, _really_ like it if she was a virgin. The idea of breaking her in was very exciting.

 

If she was a virgin, he would thank the Force sincerely. If she wasn't, he would keep that minor disappointment to himself, and assuage it later by taking a small trip to Jakku and decapitating any who had dared to touch her. He'd take one head for every whip mark on her body. Maybe present them to her. She'd probably yell at him for that, but he bet that secretly, she would be pleased. He liked this idea, of doing things to please her. Showing her that she mattered. The thought of her abandonment made him frown.

 

He imagined sinking into her warm heat, how her body would grip him tightly, and he groaned. He imagined how she would yield to him, even though if the stars aligned and he could see her right now, he knew she'd run.

 

No. It's his fantasy, so she'll do what he wants, he decided. She's _definitely_ coming towards him. None of that arguing either.

 

He pictured her getting dressed – scratch that, getting undressed – maybe she's doing lightsaber training. Naked, except for a tiny pair of black panties. Cyrene silk panties, with “property of Kylo Ren” embroidered in Kittât, in red thread. Just in case she ends up in her panties with somebody else (and he bit back a curse at the notion). Anybody foolish enough to strip down with _his_ apprentice will see that she belongs to him, before he takes their head. Kylo Ren does not share.

 

Well, they would see Rey was his, as long as they could read Kittât. Maybe he would have it embroidered in Basic.

 

So she's standing there, with her hair down, pert breasts jiggling as she practises lightsaber strikes in those panties. Maybe she's got a few bruises on her ass, and his handprint on her throat. _Ooh_ , he likes this idea. In fact, he must remember it for later.

 

He pictured himself sitting on the couch watching her practise for him, as he instructs her on lightsaber forms. If she had received proper Jedi training, they would have taught her the _Shii-Cho_ or _Makashi_ forms, and maybe a little of _Soresu_. And that would have been a terrible waste.

 

Kylo decided long ago he would teach her _Ataru_ , the aggressive form of lightsaber combat developed for the small, nimble fighter. It focused on speed and agility. While it wasn't the technique he favoured himself, he knew enough to start her on the basics, and he had some holocrons to teach her the rest. If she was proficient, and he hoped she would be, then he would teach her _Niman_ , which had been developed for those who fought with saberstaffs, the dual-bladed lightsabers.

 

He suspected Rey would like _Niman_ , once she got her hands on a saberstaff. And she'd like him too, once she got her hands on _his_ staff. Okay, lesson planning later. Time to focus.

 

He pictured her practising the movements, and his cock stiffened in his hand. He would tell her what motions to make, and she would try. Some she got it right on the first attempt, but with the more complicated movements she faltered, and looked to him for help, big doe eyes begging for correction.

 

“Please Master. Show me,” she whispers, polite and sweet, none of that sass. Eager to please him.

 

Since she asks so nicely, he gets up, liking how she blushes as he draws near. He can hear her thoughts, she's frustrated that he's still dressed. It's not fair, she thinks, that she has to stand here nearly naked. But he is the Master, so it's not up for debate.

 

He puts one hand on her wrist, and the other on her waist, manoeuvring her into the proper position, correcting her errors.

 

Her thoughts are racing. _Lower, Master!_

 

He is sorely tempted. He feels the sweat on her skin and her chest heaving from exertion. Maybe he catches her staring at him, hazel eyes glassy with desire.

 

“Focus, apprentice,” he chides her.

 

He's not tempted by those rosy nipples, or the pulse in her throat. He's definitely not tempted by her sweet little cunt, barely covered by a tiny piece of silk, moulded to her body from sweat. It would be so easy to pull them off and.... no way. He's calm and collected. He is Kylo fucking Ren, Sith master, and he's going to teach this little Jedi her place at his feet. But before that, she's going to master this lightsaber strike or he's going to punish her.

 

After all, she was here to learn. Not just to mindlessly indulge her passions. Learning proper fighting technique would save her life. As the master, it's his duty to train her to properly defend herself. Defend herself from _him_. He groaned. There would be plenty of time to fuck her raw after the lesson.

 

So he's got his hands on her body, she's quivering, holding the lit weapon and the blade is... red, yeah it's _definitely_ red. And God does she look sexy wielding it. Volatile and deadly. His own personal Sith assassin wearing black panties and nothing else. His mind is lost in a fog of desire.

 

“Like this,” he guides her arm in the correct movement. Maybe he hangs on a little longer than necessary. Maybe his fingers dig into the soft swell of her hip, giving a squeeze, before he steps back to watch her.

 

She tries again, and the buzz of her blade whips through the air.

 

“Wrong,” he murmurs. “You've got the first part. Concentrate, Rey. Like _this_ ,” he guides her arm once more through the full range of the motion, then steps back for her to try again.

 

She tries again.

 

“No,” he barks. “Still wrong! Where is your focus?”

 

Her eyes drop. “I'm sorry, Master,” she whispers. “I'll do better.”

 

“You better,” he warns her.

 

Once more he guides her arm through the motions, steps back, and watches. And once more, she screws up the jab, and sighs in defeat.

 

“Apprentice, you disappoint me,” he tells her.

 

“I'm sorry Master!”

 

He is not moved. “Kneel.”

 

“Huh?” she says.

 

“What did I tell you?” he says, catching her chin in an iron grip, fixing her with a stony glare.

 

“That you don't repeat yourself,” she mutters sulkily.

 

Was that... _defiance_? Surely not. She wouldn't be so stupid.

 

“Oh, you can listen after all,” he says. He stalks back to the couch, and she shuffles over in defeat, sliding her panties down. He catches a glimpse of the pink flesh he's dying to touch. She kneels over his lap. He looks down at her, that perfect little peach of an ass bent over his thighs, and his mouth is dry. He runs a big hand over the curve of one cheek. He licks his lips.

 

She's trembling and he hears the commotion of her thoughts. She's afraid. She wonders when he's going to strike. How much it is going to hurt? How many times will he hit her? Does she have to count this time? She doesn't deserve this! How dare he do this to her? Why is he so unfair!? He's a bully. He's an asshole!

 

 _An_ _asshole_? His eyes narrow in outrage.

 

“You lack discipline,” he says sternly. “Your emotions are out of control, and _you_ are out of control. You fail to follow the simplest direction, and one day it's going to get you killed,” his hand comes down on her backside with a loud thwack.

 

Rey screams, more in shock than true pain. It was just his gloved hand, after all.

 

“Quiet,” he orders, and slaps her harder.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, a lightsaber is different from a wooden staff?” **Thwack!** “The weight is different, the balance is different!” **Thwack!** “But you don't listen. One of these days you're going to cut your arm off if you don't learn the difference.” **Thwack, thwack, thwack!**

 

“But Master, I...”

 

“Silence!” he roars. **Thwack!** “Do you know what my master did when _I_ failed? He electrocuted me.” **Thwack!** “And you think I'm too hard on you! I've spoiled you!” **Thwack, thwack, thwack!**

 

“And what will I do with you, if you hurt yourself with your lightsaber? Are you allowed to hurt yourself, Rey!?” **Thwack!**

 

“No,” she whimpers.

 

“Why not?” he demands. **Thwack!**

 

“Because I'm yours!” she hiccups. “Because only you are allowed to hurt me.”

 

“That's right,” he groans, his cock twitching in torment from having her so close.

 

Rey is weeping, thrashing against him. Just as suddenly as her punishment began, it's over, and he gathers Rey into his arms, hushing her. She sobs and hiccups against his chest, and he rubs a soothing hand over her burning flesh.

 

“Forgive me Master,” she chokes out.

 

He tugs his gloves off, and dips a hand between her thighs, running it up the entrance of her sex. She is slick with need. “What's this, Rey?” he asks darkly.

 

“Noth-nothing,” she stammers.

 

“It doesn't feel like nothing,” he croons. “Is this what had you so distracted during practise? Or is this from being punished? Tell me the truth,” his voice carries a warning. He strokes her folds slowly, up and down in the gentle motions that she likes sometimes.

 

He feels the conflict in her mind, she doesn't want to admit it, she's ashamed of what got her so turned on. She considered refusing to answer, but she knows it's going to get worse for her if she disobeys.

 

“Both, Master,” she says eventually.

 

“My good girl,” he kisses her shoulder. “Tell me. What got you wet before I took you over my knee?” His skilled fingers slide up and down her sensitive skin, avoiding her clit as he teases her opening. With his other hand, he carefully wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses her chastely.

 

“You, Master,” she moans. “Always you.” She parts her mouth slightly, and he presses his thumb against her lips, groaning as she sucks it into her mouth and worries it with her tongue.

  
“Be specific,” he tells her. “What got you wet?”

 

“Your voice, Master,” she confesses. “Listening to you tell me what to do.”

 

“Do you like being told what to do, Rey?”

 

She nods.

 

He pinches her ass harshly. “What was that?”

 

“Ye-yes, Master!” she cries, squirming on his lap.

 

Satisfied, he resumes petting her gently. “What are we going to do about that, Rey?”

 

“I don't know, Master,” she says sadly. “I can't help it.”

 

“Has my voice always had such an effect on you?”

 

“Yes,” she admits with a sigh. “Always.”

 

“Then I'll ask you again. What are we going to do about this, to make you concentrate on your lessons?”

 

Rey shakes her head. “I don't know.”

 

He wants his helmet. It's his fantasy, so conveniently it's right beside him on the couch, and he puts it on his head, locking it into place, staring down at her. “Is this better, Apprentice? Can you focus now?” His voice is harsh and threatening through the vocal modulator.

 

“N-no!” she cries. A shiver runs through her, and he feels a gush of wetness on his hand, now trapped between her thighs, which have clenched together firmly.

 

“What's this, Rey?” he hisses, intrigued. “No, it's not better? No, you can't focus? Open,” he commands, and her legs part slightly. He eases one finger inside her.

 

“N-yrgh!” Rey gasps. She tries to answer, but her ability to form words has left her, and she writhes and moans in ecstasy on his lap. Her wetness drips down her thighs as he works her slowly, sliding his finger up to the hilt, and makes a beckoning motion with it.

 

The thoughts she projects are... intense. She is subconsciously cycling through countless memories of hearing his voice through the mask. From the moment she heard his mechanical voice on Takodana, she became wet with need, and it got worse every time they faced each other. The sound of his voice kept her awake so many nights, grinding her fingers against her clit as she fantasized about being taken roughly by him, as he barked orders at her, with his mask on. _Interesting_.

 

Kylo smiles. “As your master,” he shoves a second finger all the way inside her, as she jerks, “I'm responsible for helping you overcome your shortcomings.”

 

He begins to slide his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, but it's too sedate for Rey. She knows better than to beg right now though. Begging gets her nowhere if she hasn't pleased him.

 

“Shall I summon one of my knights to teach you lightsaber forms?”

 

“N-no Master, please!” Rey shrieks, sobbing. “I only want you!”

 

“Say it again, Rey,” he says. The darkness inside of him swells in satisfaction.

 

“I want you Master. Only you,” she moans.

 

He chuckles in pleasure, and moves his hand faster. “My good girl,” he says approvingly. “So loyal, so eager.”

 

He's silent as he thinks of alternative options for her training. “I'll give you more holocrons to watch, before our sessions. You are to study one every day.”

 

“If it pleases you, Master.”

 

God. She's music to his ears. He pulls her further onto his lap, so her legs are on either side of his.

 

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to consider it. “If you can prove to me that you can concentrate, I won't turn your training over to my knights. Does that please you?”

 

“Thank you Master!” She wants to kiss him, but his mask prevents that, so she kisses his shoulders, and his chest, pressing her lips to his upper body in worship. “Thank you,” she sighs. “How can I prove myself?”

 

“Come for me, Rey.”

 

Rey leans back slightly, balanced on his thighs, and raises herself off his fingers, sliding up and down quickly. She knows the rules, she's not allowed to touch herself right now. A red flush is creeping up her body, and her nipples are standing at attention, begging for him. He does not touch.

 

He whispers filthy encouragements, telling her what he wants to do to her, how beautiful she looks, how hot she sounds, how the scent of her is driving him wild. That if she is good, and commits to her training, he will fuck her soon. He will make her writhe on his cock.

 

His other hand is at her back, making sure she doesn't fall as she bounces enthusiastically for him. He really shouldn't spoil her, but he likes the way she moans his name, so he starts to move his hand that's between her thighs, helping her along, his thumb plays with her clit as she impales herself on his fingers, which are starting to get pruney.

 

She's close. She's quivering and straining, and she only needs the slightest push over the edge.

 

“Stop,” he orders. The command slithers out of his mask like a sibilant whisper.

 

With a frustrated cry, she stops, glaring at him.

 

“See?” he says, with a pleased smile. “You can concentrate after all. Off,” he orders her briskly.

 

She is furious, but she restrains her temper, and that pleases him. She climbs off his lap, and stumbles against him, catching herself with one hand, which conveniently lands on his rock hard erection. She squeezes him.

 

He gives her a warning slap, and shoves her, but not too hard. “No,” he says. “You'll get my cock when you master the _shiak_ strike and not before. Now turn around and be quiet.”

 

He removes his helmet. He pulls his cock out of his pants and strokes himself quickly, staring at her red ass, fighting the urge to call her back. This was for her own good. Sometimes being the master is so very hard.

 

He doesn't last long, and his semen arcs in the air to land on the small of her back. She flinches. He watches it slide between her cheeks, and he just can't resist. _Through passion, I gain strength_ , after all. He grabs her, yanking her tightly against his body, one hand snaking down to worry at her clit, the other fondling her ass, smearing his come over her puckered asshole.

 

She arches against him, and he nips at her neck, leaving little bites on the smooth skin. She is trying to rock back against him, but she can't. She stays quiet though, and he is satisfied with her obedience.

 

With a final prod at her dripping sex, he releases her. “Go to your room. I want to hear you screaming my name.” He gives her ass a final squeeze and she moans piteously.

 

He watches her through hooded eyes. He's never sure when she is going to fight him. She stands still, head drooped in defeat. He gives her bottom an affectionate smack, and she scurries forward. He watches that red ass until she crosses the threshold to her bedroom, and it's not long before she's on her back, keening his name.

 

And that, he just can't resist. So he goes to the doorway, and watches. She's twisting on the bed, pleasuring herself, and she's screaming for him.

 

“Please Kylo, _please_!”

 

He keeps staring. She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

 

Finally, she rubs herself to orgasm, and lays on the bed panting. He walks over to her, and runs a hand across her hip. She turns languidly, and spreads her legs, an eager smile on her face. She arches her pelvis up at him. Tempting...but no. He would be stronger than her, for her.

 

He shakes his head. “If you want me inside you, you better show me perfect form tomorrow.”

 

He leans down to capture her lips with his own, and she sighs his name blissfully. He picks her up in his arms, and contentment radiates from her. He carries her to the bathroom, and runs a bath for her, depositing her carefully. With a final kiss on her forehead, he leaves her, smiling softly.

  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Back in his fresher, Kylo's orgasm hit like a train, and he ejaculated in hot spurts. On wobbling legs, he stood up, and cleaned the remnants from his body quickly. He turned off the water and stepped out, rubbing himself with a large towel.

 

He laughed quietly at his fantasy. It's not going to go like that. When he trains her on lightsaber forms, he's pretty sure he won't convince her to train naked. She's going to curse and snarl, getting frustrated and embarrassed at each mistake. She'll probably demand that someone else teach her. She's not going to ask for help, and she's going to resent it when he corrects her errors.

 

Oh, but she's going to let him correct her. And if she fights him on it, well.... his cock gave another twitch.

 

He concentrated on the soft hum of power between them as he cleaned his teeth. It's fainter now, and he wondered if she had left the star system. Or maybe he was wrong all along. Perhaps physical distance had nothing to do with it. Maybe something else had blocked their connection after Crait. He yawned, his aggression from earlier now melted away completely.

 

His bedroom seemed a little warmer now, but not as warm as it should be. He bundled himself back into his clothes and burrowed under the blankets.

 

He was still slightly dazed by the vision of Rey in black panties. And even though he was pretty sure she'd want to wear clothes for lightsaber training... he'd put in an order for black Cyrene silk, just in case. His cock twitched again.

 

This was no good. He needed rest. He recited Sith teachings to himself, to calm his mind, as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**The next day**

Armitage Hux made his first official visit to the Supreme Leader's new flagship. He made his way through the manufacturing decks, stopping outside the women's uniform storehouse. He was looking for the Supreme Leader, and this is where the bridge had sent him. Taking a moment to straighten his coat, Hux entered the room. He found Kylo Ren surrounded by fabric selections, while a tailor droid hovered nearby.

 

“Ah, Supreme Leader, there you are,” Hux said, his bland tone did not betray his curiosity at finding the ruler of the galaxy knee-deep in textiles.

 

“General,” Kylo muttered anxiously.

 

“Er, I have matters to discuss with you, but I can see you're busy, so...”

 

“Stay,” Kylo commanded.

 

Hux stayed. _What_ was Ren doing? He opened his mouth to ask a question, then thought better of it.

 

“At ease,” Kylo added.

 

Hux relaxed his posture, confused. Ren often forced his commanding officers to stay at attention for long periods of time to impress his authority on them. It was unusual for him to drop formality so quickly. Hux's curiosity was skyrocketing.

 

Finally Ren spoke. “When my apprentice arrives, I don't want her walking around here looking like a rebel. She's a prisoner of war, but she's also my apprentice, so she can't be kept in prison garb. But she's an unwilling apprentice, so I don't want to give her the honour of looking the part. Yet.”

 

An _unwilling_ apprentice? Hux was confused. “I thought she was your spy,” he said.

 

“She is! But she's headstrong. She might run around in desert rags to spite me,” Ren said.

 

Ren was tense and moody, tapping one finger against the hilt of his lightsaber. Hux recognized that gesture. Ren did that when he was nervous. _Ah hah_. Hux was beginning to understand. Kylo Ren was attracted to the scavenger girl, and she didn't want to be his apprentice. How droll. This explained why Ren could not just order his "spy" to return from the Resistance, and why he insisted on that peace treaty. Hux filed that piece of information away for later.

 

Hux peered around the room, saw the riot of colours laid out, and began to suspect the problem. Ren had no notion of suitable fashion for a woman, especially one who would be his political prisoner, and a woman he hoped to convince to be his student. Ren had grown up around the Rebellion, and then lived a monastic life with Jedi students, before joining the First Order where you wore what you were instructed to wear. Of course he would struggle to figure this out. Hux felt an unexpected flash of sympathy towards Ren, who was displaying surprisingly good judgment by worrying about this detail.

 

 _Ugh_ , Hux thought. How to solve this problem without offending Kylo Ren's pride?

 

“If I may venture an opinion, sir?” Hux asked. He waited for the leader to say something, but Ren was oddly silent. Hux plowed ahead. “When you are wooing the enemy...”

 

Kylo's posture stiffened.

 

“Whether it's trying to convince a neutral city to offer resources to your troops, or making a better offer to a squad of elite fighters enticing them to join your cause, or even in matters of the heart, strategy remains of utmost import.” Hux was careful to make his tone even and without emotion, especially on that last part. Ren would behead him if he realized Hux had it figured out.

 

Kylo's ears perked up. “Go on.”

 

Warming to his subject, Hux began to speak with more enthusiasm. “There is skill involved in courtship, no matter what type. Extending an offer to the enemy nearly always fails, unless you give them the illusion of choice. While you can sway enemy soldiers through humiliation, you won't earn loyalty that way. You build trust by offering them something, not something of dire importance to you, but something important to _them_. Let them have some freedom to choose.”

 

Kylo's eyebrows rose slightly. “Are you saying I should just let her choose whatever clothes she wants?”

 

Hux shook his head. “Gods, no. She could show up in a white Alderaanian gown and then that story would be all over the holonet again. No. You want to curate a small selection of suitable choices, nothing that will offend our supporters. Maybe add one or two choices that are a little edgy. Then leave it up to her. Don't make a big deal out of it once she chooses. Neither approve nor disapprove. Picking her own clothes will make her feel a little better about her circumstances, that she has some power over her fate.”

 

Kylo nodded. “A small selection?”

 

“Yes,” Hux nodded. “Never give the enemy too many choices. If they have one hundred hyperspace routes to take, they'll take forever to decide. Give them four or five choices, and the decision comes much quicker. And don't give them the impression that you care about which option they choose.”

 

Kylo nodded again.

 

Hux wasn't sure if Ren understood the value of the last part, so he continued with his explanation. “This gives the enemy a sense of autonomy, that she is making the choice. Depending on how the enemy thinks, this can lead to a sense of gratitude on their part, since the weaker party doesn't enter negotiations expecting to get any concessions. This can spark a crucial moment when the enemy begins to think of you as human.”

 

This all made perfect sense to Kylo. Oddly, he was starting to feel glad that Hux had found him today.

 

“I'm sure you are very busy today sir,” Hux began. “If my assistance is required, I could...”

 

Kylo nodded in relief.

 

Hux surveyed the pile of cloth spread out before them. “Definitely no orange, we don't want a rebel prisoner parading around in a rebel flight suit. No dark brown either, too Jedi. And not black. She's not here to join the First Order, that will likely be received as an insult. Hmm. ” He tapped a finger against his chin, considering the pile.

 

Kylo's lips twitched in amusement as he watched the general deliberate. Who would have guessed he would end up with Armitage Hux choosing a wardrobe for Rey? Although, Kylo had to admit, for all of Hux's annoying qualities, he was a very competent man.

 

“White is too sacrificial. And stay away from red, it's too aggressive.”

 

Kylo was beginning to get frustrated. “That doesn't leave much left!” he fumed.

 

“Well,” Hux said, “you could include a few white items, just make sure it's not an entirely white outfit. A white shirt paired with something else is fine, that won't give the image of a lamb to the slaughter. And you've still got pastels and grey, which is available in many tones. Security footage has shown she wears a lot of light brown and blue.”

 

Hux was right, Kylo realized. The general was very observant.

 

“Sir, if I were to choose, I'd provide a few shades of grey, some blue, a small amount of white, and if you want to push it, one or two small pieces in black.”

 

“No light brown?” Kylo asked.

 

“Definitely not,” Hux said. “You don't want her clinging to the identity of desert scavenger. She's here as a political prisoner. Don't let her martyr herself.”

 

“Then why blue?”

 

“First, it's a flattering colour on her. Research has shown it's a very human trait to want to look attractive, or at the very least, not look hideous. This is especially important to females. If you dress her in Hutt yellow, it will look terrible on her, and cause embarrassment. She'll blame you for making her look bad, stalling progress towards trust. Second, blue is subtle enough to complement the other colours I recommended, and will mark her as non-personnel, without being too obvious. Third, you know she prefers blue, so this will ensure you are looking the part of a thoughtful host, which also builds trust.”

 

“Alright,” Kylo muttered. “Makes sense.”

 

“Stay away from military-style clothing,” Hux advised. “She's not part of the Order, you don't want her blending in to sneak around secure areas. Her clothing should mark her as an outsider. When the troops see her, they need to always know they aren't dealing with an ally,” he cautioned. “If things change and she earns your trust, you can always reevaluate the clothing selection later.”

 

Kylo gave his general a genuine small. “Your advice has been very enlightening, General. I've got it from here.”

 

“Very good sir,” Hux said. “I came here to discuss the mining contract with you. They accepted our terms. If you will join me when you're finished, I'll be on the bridge.”

 

“Thank you,” Kylo said suddenly, with sincerity.

 

Hux inclined his head. “Supreme Leader,” he gave a sharp salute, and exited the room.

 

After the general had departed, Kylo gave his instructions to the garment requisition droid, and bemused, headed for the bridge.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Later that day after Hux had departed, Kylo stood on the bridge, watching the black shuttle approach that carried four of his knights. He made his way to the hangar, and waited impatiently for three men and one woman to exit the shuttle. They were all in battle gear, faces hidden by helmets styled after his own. They crossed the floor quickly, black robes billowing like a dark cloud, and stopped before him.

 

As one, they bowed low. “Master,” they said in unison.

 

He bid them rise.

 

All of his knights were Force-sensitive, and though they walked in silence, they talked among themselves. They exchanged mental pleasantries with him as he escorted them to their quarters. The Knights of Ren seldom spoke aloud in front of others, their silence was something that people found very intimidating. As they swept through the hangar, First Order officers stood aside for them.

 

They reached the quarters reserved for the high-ranking officers, and Kylo showed them to the rooms he had prepared for them.

 

_Eckard and I will be in the dining room. Join us after you've settled in. It's at the end of the hall._

 

Not long later, the six of them gathered. There were two empty chairs, one for the seventh knight, and one, hopefully, for Rey. Plans and strategy would wait until they were all together, so tonight was just to catch up and enjoy themselves.

 

They spent a pleasant evening dining and drinking. General Hux had brought several barrels of Kuat Premium, a lager popular among the officers. The beer was courtesy of Kuat Drive Yards, in appreciation of the First Order's patronage, and it had arrived following the latest order for new star destroyers. Kylo had acquired a taste for it years ago on a mission to Bandor. He kept one barrel for himself, and sent the rest to the crew lounge.

 

It felt very strange to raise a glass to Armitage Hux, so he didn't, but he thought of the general briefly while he downed his first drink. It was a thoughtful gesture Hux had made, and he'd like to do something of equal measure in return, later. He wanted to keep the man on good terms.

 

Kylo normally didn't drink heavily, but tonight he indulged more than usual. He still felt cold, and hoped drinking would warm him up. They reminisced about what Eckard liked to call “the good old days”, when they were younger, half-trained, straining for violence like hssiss on a leash. As they recounted the details of a particularly satisfying mission to kill a Jedi in hiding, Kylo felt himself truly relax, for the first time in years.

 

Hearing them talk about killing without feeling ashamed was very liberating. Sometimes Kylo thought his knights were better soldiers than he himself was. The Ren knew what the Jedi were capable of, and didn't waste time mourning the enemy. He wanted to be worthy of their loyalty, and wished that he could stop being split by guilt and doubt when he made hard decisions. Kylo had killed his share of people, but seldom did he do it without pause. He didn't take joy in most of his kills. Even though he firmly believed the Jedi order had to end, and the galaxy was a better place without their sanctimony, each Jedi he cut down left a stain on his soul.

 

“Right, Kylo?” Dasue, his fourth, elbowed him hard, jostling Kylo's beer.

 

“Huh?” Kylo had completely lost track of the conversation. He was pleasantly buzzed.

 

“Don't mind him,” Eckard said. “He's been like that all week. Daydreaming about Miss Jedi.”

 

“She's _not_ a Jedi,” he muttered.

 

“But you don't deny daydreaming about her? _Inter-esting_!” Nileeta, his fifth, said with a knowing grin. “Ooh Master Kylo, teach me!” she teased, in a high-pitched voice.

 

Kylo glared at her, but she didn't back down. They all joined in, with various predictions of how his training sessions with Rey might go. To his horror, Kylo thought of his fantasy, flashes of last night running through his mind. He willed himself to think of anything else. But it didn't work. They caught a glimpse of his thoughts before he got it locked down, and they _howled_ with laughter. God, this was awful! He slunk in his chair.

 

“Kittât panties!” one hooted.

 

“Property of Kylo Ren!” another snorted.

 

That set them off even harder, and Kylo's ears turned pink. He glared at them, and his fist clenched slightly.

 

“Do you guys feel something?” Nileeta grinned, brushing a hand at her throat as if she was knocking away a fly.

 

“I feel something,” Dasue said. “I feel somebody with the strength of a first year padawan trying to choke me!” He laughed even louder.

 

Kylo scowled, and twisted his fist harder. He'd shut them up. Or, he would have, if only he hadn't drank so much. God. He ran a hand over his eyes. “Why did I want you all together?” he muttered. “Bunch of assholes.”

 

* * *

 

**Finalizer, crew lounge**

 

MT-01 sipped his glass of unfermented Endrolian apple juice as he waited for his friends. The offer letters were sent today, and he wanted to compare notes with them. His bags were packed, and he was ready for the transfer. He had no work for the last two days, since Kylo Ren's shuttle was out in the field, and his job was to always be on standby for its return. He scanned the letter again.

 

 

Dear Cid Valan,

The First Order is pleased to transfer your position of lead maintenance officer for Kylo Ren's personal command shuttle, to our new flagship _Nathema_! Your prior skills and experience are an ideal fit for this role. Working on the flagship is an honour reserved for the very best, and we are glad to have you!

Your personnel designation number **MT-01** is unchanged.

 

Effective immediately:

  * Your base salary has increased to 52,199 credits

  * You will automatically receive a 20% danger pay premium, whenever the ship enters an alert state above code green. This premium is calculated in 30 second intervals, from the moment the first alert sounds, to when the ship returns to code green. For example: if code red lasts for 2 minutes and 09 seconds, you will earn 2 minutes of danger pay. This premium is paid weekly.

  * You have been enrolled in the company stock option plan with Kuat-Entralla, and profits are issued quarterly. We have prepared a package with full details for you.

  * Your family dental coverage is now available to your spouse and children. Our records indicate you are unmarried, without children. Please remember to update us if that changes, so your family can take advantage of your dental benefits.

  * You now qualify for an additional two weeks paid leave per year. There are no changes to the current process of putting in requests for time off.




 

Your new reporting officer is Captain Gina Sinan. She manages _Nathema's_ hangar crew, and will greet you tomorrow when you board the flagship for crew orientation.

As a benefit to voluntary, early sign-up, you have been assigned a premium single cabin, and the latest First Order datapad, FOD-18!

Your new quarters will contain a welcome package with the details of our crew development plan for cross-training. As a voluntary transfer, you will be in the first group of crew considered for additional training opportunities. We have also provided the full details of your stock options plan, and instructions on how to access your crew perks from multiple Core shops.

Kindly present yourself to hangar 3 tomorrow, no later than 0500. The shuttle departs at 0515.

 

Sincerely,

 

Tom Upari

Director, Crew transfers

First Order

 

 

MT-01 was excited. A premium single cabin. Glorious! Premiums were larger than standard singles, there was a long waiting list to get them on the _Finalizer_. And a brand new datapad! Nobody in the hangar crew had the FOD-18. If your existing datapad broke, you got a refurbished 15, or a 16, if you were lucky. The 17s were reserved for the upper echelon of officers. Getting an 18 in the hangar was unheard of.

 

The 18s had a faster processor and more storage. They could store over one hundred years of music, and over one hundred fifty thousand picture and video files. He wasn't a tech geek, but this was a big deal. If you were out at the bar and set your FOD-18 down on the counter, chicks would notice.

 

It was strange to see his name in writing again. Not many people used their given names on the ship, unless they were officers. Nobody on his team called him Cid. He'd been MT-06 when he joined, then later MT-04, and when he got the lead position, everyone had called him MT-01 for years.

 

When you were in your own department, people just relied on numbers alone. He'd answered to “Hey One” countless times. People only bothered adding the alphabetical prefix when different departments were together. “Hey One” didn't work when MT-01, SA-01, and ENG-01 were in the same room.

 

Hell, he couldn't even _tell_ you the given names of half the people who worked in the hangar aside from Anna, who was MECH-03, and some of crew had been together for ages. It was just easier to tell someone what number you were looking for, everybody knew the Ones were in charge of their units, a Two was second in command, and a Six or higher was a newbie. It was a fast and easy way to know who was responsible for what.

 

He heard the numbering system got started years ago, by an engineer who fell in love with a stormtrooper. Supposedly, the engineer was unhappy that her lover didn't have a name, and started calling herself ENG-05 in a gesture of solidarity. MT-01 wasn't sure how much truth there was to that. Fraternization with stormtroopers was extremely discouraged.

 

Speaking of fraternization, all of the personnel transfers to _Nathema_ were pulled from their duties today, to attend a mandatory seminar on flagship protocol regarding personal relationships. Hundreds of people were present. The far wall was lined with portable med-stalls, manned by med-droids.

 

The seminar was delivered by a protocol droid. Listening as it delivered a matter-of-fact speech on the topic of sexual relations between personnel had several people in the crowd snickering discreetly, including MT-01. He caught Anna's eye and she winked at him.

 

Most of the information was common sense, and much of it were terms they already operated under.

 

No fraternizing unless the ship is in code green.

No inappropriate usage of First Order datapads to view or send explicit materials.

No fraternizing with a crew member under your supervision.

No fraternizing with trainees of any type, regardless of who they report to.

No fraternizing with your direct supervisor.

No fraternizing during your shift.

No fraternizing in common areas.

When fraternizing, be mindful of your neighbours, and keep the noise down.

 

(MT thought Anna was going to explode with laughter at that last one.)

  

But one rule was new. On the flagship, contraceptive implants were not optional. They were mandatory for everyone. All crew were entitled to have their implant removed at the end of their three year term for Term Leave, the thirty day grace period between finishing one employment term and starting another. If you wanted to pursue family planning, you could do so once you left the flagship.

 

The droid introduced a human doctor, who took over the lecture. She advised that at the conclusion of today's seminar, contraceptive implants would be provided for anyone without one (she had a list of people in need).

 

She told them that removing the implants was routine, but if they wanted it removed before Term Leave, make sure to schedule it with Med bay one month in advance. It was a simple procedure, but from her time serving on other flagships, every time Leave came up, they were overrun with people who waited for the last minute to request implant removal, and it was purely a matter of staff availability. Don't be one of the disappointed people! Any questions?

 

No? In that case, it was time for implants, go see a Med-droid at the back. They started calling the names in alphabetical order. MT-01 could skip that part. He'd had an implant for years, so he headed back to the lounge. He waved goodbye to Anna, and sauntered out the door.

 

* * *

 

Kylo groaned. He was cold. His mouth felt like dirty cotton and his head hurt. He woke on the ground of his private dining room, and eyed the remaining beer with a sour expression. Somebody was snoring, Eckard, probably. He looked around for his cloak, which was hanging off a potted plant. Dasue was wearing Kylo's mask, and the rest of them were spread out in various positions of disgrace.

 

Kylo picked himself up gingerly, gathered his cloak, and made his way back to his quarters. He ordered a greasy breakfast from the kitchen, and popped a pain pill before stepping into the fresher. He felt dizzy, and still partly drunk. This was no good. He had so much to do today.

 

After bathing and eating, he cleaned his teeth, grimacing at the rumbling in his stomach.

 

Today his new crew would arrive, so his ship was about to get a lot busier. He was working on his second cup of caf while he checked the news on his datapad, when he received a message. It was from his seventh knight, and he read it eagerly.

 

 **VII** : Master, progress is good. A few areas of concern found. Nothing urgent. Risk is low. I leave for the last stop today.

 

His seventh was always cautious, and crafted messages in a way that would give very little information if they were intercepted. The seventh knight was a gifted telepath, and had been dispatched by Snoke months ago on a critical mission, to visit Centrist planets and interview local governments, to ascertain their loyalty to the First Order. Snoke didn't fully trust the Centrists. While Centrist planets had many Imperial sympathizers, and had pledged to the First Order, the Centrists had willingly joined the New Republic first.

  

Since Kylo had taken command, he had sent his seventh knight to spend time among the First Order's commanding officers, to see how many were accepting of his leadership. The last stop on this mission was to board the _Finalizer_ and get a reading on General Hux and his inner circle. While Hux had promised his loyalty, Kylo wasn't taking any chances. He sent a brief reply.   _VII, I look forward to the conclusion of your mission. We await you eagerly._

 

Then he composed a note to Dasue Ren.   _IV,_   m _y helmet better be back here before I finish breakfast. And it better be clean._

 

The reply was quick in coming.

 

 **IV** : Boss, so sorry. It was Eckard's fault. Give me 15 min.

 

Later, Kylo had visited the bridge, and then waited in the observation room overlooking the main hangar. He watched the shuttles land, and saw his new crew arrive.

 

Many of them glanced to the observatory as they landed, and he was glad he came. It was important for the crew to see their leader. Snoke had spent most of his time on his throne, and he was a mystery to most of the _Supremacy's_ crew. Kylo wanted the people on _Nathema_ to be reminded of who they worked for. He intended to be a visible leader.

 

This was going to take awhile, over three thousand people were scheduled to land today. While he waited, he checked the list of personnel. He recognized some people that had worked on his command shuttle in the past. He nodded in approval. They were competent workers, and from his brief interactions with them, they didn't annoy him with loud thoughts. He had some work planned in his quarters on the ship, and wanted people who wouldn't bother him.

 

He didn't recognize any of the people working in _Nathema's_ maintenance division, so he sent a work order down to Hangar Maintenance, and a separate one to Hangar Supply Acquisitions. He didn't have any trips planned for his shuttle, so the hangar crew could be spared for a simple task in his quarters.

 

Kylo rubbed his arms and pulled his cloak tighter. Why was it so damned cold?

 

He felt a slight hum in his mind, and caught a glimpse of white hallways, someone trudged down a long, gloomy corridor, through the frigid air. Rey? She hadn't sensed him yet. He hoped she didn't see him, he looked like shit. He followed her, easily slipping into Quey'tek meditation to remain unseen.

 

Where was she? It was some sort of facility, and it was freezing. She didn't appear to notice, her calves and shoulders were bare, and she wasn't shivering. He didn't sense any distress from her. She was bored, and disappointed, but she wasn't worried about freezing to death. He didn't want to push at her thoughts, that might alert her.

 

She seemed completely impervious to the cold. His eyes narrowed. Was this the reason he had been so cold? How was she unaffected by it? And where was she?

 

They walked past several nondescript doors, and the hall opened up slightly, to a wide room. Something about the architecture was very familiar. He looked around curiously, and when he saw the large symbol carved into the floor, he understood.

 

This was a Jedi temple. One that he had never visited. One that was very old. Where the hell was she? And what was she doing there? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started penning the opening scene of this chapter, I was not aware that Kylo's masturbation fantasy would lead him to ruminate on lightsaber combat. I fell down a rabbit hole trying to figure out which fighting form he prefers himself, and what forms his heroes used. I truly wasn't planning to write a 3,600 word masturbation fantasy! But Kylo took over, and every time I tried to end the scene, he gave me more ideas. I can totally see him as someone mulling over the best way to train his apprentice while he's trying to fantasize about her. 
> 
>  
> 
> I promise, there will be no Force bond sex in this story! Maybe a shared glance, a conversation, or a ghost of a touch but if anybody in this story is having actual sex, it's going to happen in person.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my husband, who provided the male perspective for several parts of this chapter. Thank you love!
> 
>  
> 
> MT-01 has a name, after my favourite series of video games, _Final Fantasy_. Since he works on ships I called him Cid. I figured an employment contract would include his actual name, not his ship designation number. I have no idea what type of salaries exist in the SW universe, so I made one up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nathema_ , crew lounge**

 

MT-01 was meeting his friends for drinks after his shift. He'd gotten a cryptic message on his datapad from SA-01 at lunch time, and was curious what was going on. He had secured a window table with a lovely view of a nearby star cluster, and he was relaxing with a drink, when Anna and SA-01 arrived.

 

They plunked down. SA-01 looked over his shoulder, before leaning forward, and in a confident whisper, announced dramatically, “Kylo Ren has a girlfriend!”

 

“Get out!” Anna scoffed. “How do you know?”

 

“I've got orders to outfit the quarters next to his, and the work order was signed by the big man himself!”

 

“What does that prove?” MT-01 asked.

 

“He ordered goorlish light fixtures and a qashmel rug for the quarters adjoining his!”

 

“A lamp and a rug don't equal a girlfriend,” Anna said.

 

“Maybe not. But he also ordered a tomuon comforter _and_ gemweb sheets! He's totally got a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend!”

 

“Wow,” she sat back, impressed. “ _Gemweb_ sheets? Even the knockoffs cost an arm and a leg! Are you serious? Real gemweb?”

 

SA-01 nodded eagerly. “When I was at design school, they didn't even have any gemweb samples! We took a field trip to the Coruscant textile museum to see it. It was under armed guard. Gemweb is ridiculously expensive. The thread count is off the charts. I'm going to get to touch it!” he said dreamily. “Nobody from my class will believe this. _And_ we had to order a specialized droid to launder them. You can't put gemweb in the regular wash,” he finished smugly.

 

“Damn,” MT-01 said. “I've never pictured him as the dating type.”

 

“And,” SA-01 paused dramatically, “he order _five_ sets of the sheets.”

 

Anna choked on her vodka-cran. “Five!” she squeaked. “ _Five_? That costs more than I make in a year!”

 

“I know! I put in the order with a textile shop today and sent him the invoice. It was signed and back on my desk in less than twenty minutes.”

 

MT-01 whistled. That was an amazingly fast turnaround time on a work order, even for a Command-level request. Suddenly, his own morning task made a lot more sense. “I think it's true,” he said. “We got orders today to install a door between his room and the quarters next door. We put the framing up this morning. The door doesn't have a lock. I thought he was just expanding his quarters, but...”

 

SA-01 nodded. “He's definitely got a girlfriend!”

 

Anna's eyes widened. “Do you know Diaz on G-deck?” she asked. (G deck was the ship's greenhouse level, where fresh produce was grown, and plants for improved air quality.) Without waiting for an answer, she explained, “He told me at breakfast today they got an order to grow desert flowers! Everybody down on G is talking about it. It all makes sense!”

 

“Woah,” SA-01 said. “Boss man's crushing hard. Gemweb sheets _and_ flowers? Must be an amazing woman.”

 

“Or she's really hard to impress,” MT-01 said.

 

“Or he wants to marry her!” Anna added. “If a man gave me gemweb, I'd run to the altar so fast he'd get whiplash. Gemweb! Wow,” she finished her drink, and sat back.

 

“I want to see this gemweb,” MT-01 announced. “When does your shipment come in?”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Telos IV, Outer rim – abandoned Jedi academy**

 

Rey had thoroughly explored the abandoned facility in the north pole of Telos, and she felt there was a strong reason to be here. The trouble was, she couldn't find anything. Most of the doors were locked. It was dark and empty inside.

 

Initially she tried using her lightsaber for exploration, but the moment she ignited the blade, the strange, whispering echoes that she sensed intensified. There was sound, but not audible sound. It was a sound she heard in her mind, she wasn't sure how to explain it to herself. Maybe it was a feeling. These... echoes, for lack of a better word, came and went. They varied in intensity. Whatever had happened here was very bad, she thought.

 

There was much anger here. But there was also knowledge, somewhere, if only she could find it.

 

She grabbed a flashlight from her ship, and resumed her exploration. One hall contained six doors, which led to small bedrooms. No clues remained of the people who had lived here, just rotted pallets.

 

Another hall led to a single door, slightly larger than the others, but it was shut tight. Like the exterior door to the facility, there was no keypad, and no visible lock mechanism. She tried using the Force to open it, but failed. Standing in front of that door, Rey felt something. As if something was calling her. But she couldn't get through, and eventually gave up to continue looking around.

 

She had discovered what she assumed to be the furnace room, and machines that she thought were generators, but they had rusted away long ago. She tried to get them working, but they were ancient. None of her tools fit the parts, and she had no idea how any of this tech was supposed to work. Years of metal decay and moisture damage had taken its toll, and after a solid morning of tinkering, she admitted defeat.

 

She found a galley and a dining room. A few more hallways, but no more doors she could enter. She found a main area, a courtyard of sorts, with symbols on the floor she didn't understand. There was not much else to see.

 

Rey had a feeling she had barely scratched the surface of this place. After two days of poking around, she gave up. She marked the coordinates in her nav-system before departing. She had a feeling she might come back here one day.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“ _You need a teacher.”_

 

Rey thought about those words often, once she left the frozen pole behind and headed south to the more temperate regions. She did need a teacher, and she was going to find one. Someone who wasn't First Order or Resistance. Some neutral third party who could teach her more about the current state of galactic affairs.

 

She stopped for lunch on an isolated beach, and was struck once more by the beauty around her. Telos was a planet of rolling hills and valleys, dark forests, and sparkling waters. She felt a sense of peace from this planet. She wiggled her toes in the water as she watched the seabirds. This ocean was nothing like Ahch-To. The waters of Telos were calm and warm.

 

She spent a few nights visiting settlements, and got chased out of more than one cantina after asking for someone who could teach her about the Force. Inquiring about the Jedi proved to be very dangerous. After the Jedi purge, the few survivors had been efficiently wiped out under the First Order, back when she was still wasting away on Jakku. She couldn't blame people for wanting to not draw attention to themselves if they were Force-sensitive. Nobody wanted to bring the Jedi Killer down on their village.

 

As she dallied on Telos, Rey thought long and hard on whether or not she wanted to rejoin the rebel cause. You didn't survive on Jakku by trying to fight when you were outmatched. Rey was a survivor. She didn't make it this far by throwing herself into hopeless situations. Unless you counted delivering herself like a present to the enemy, because she was arrogant enough to assume the sight of her would turn Kylo Ren from the dark side. The memory of _that_ encounter still made her cringe. But that one decision was an anomaly in a lifetime of practical decisions.

 

After having a few days to breathe and look at the situation objectively, she realized that if she hadn't bumped into Finn and been terrified of the TIEs that descended on Niima, she never would have joined the rebels in the first place. Not even before Crait, when it looked like the Resistance stood a chance. The rallying cry of the rebels was freedom and democracy, but Rey didn't see how those ideals improved her life. She had been free on Jakku, yet her life had been wretched. Abandoned to eke out a pitiful existence, days without food, working herself to the bone to fight with other scavengers over Unkar Plutt's scraps. Being free didn't help the Jakkuvians.

 

Before Snoke had decimated most of the Resistance fleet, the rebels boasted strong leadership, star ships, thousands of pilots, and ample supplies. When Rey had ran to them with Finn, she had been welcomed warmly. She knew nothing about the might of the First Order, and got swept up in the rebels' enthusiasm, and the chance to play the hero. Joining the rebels today was a very different prospect from joining the rebels one week ago.

 

She had been very naive. Of course they would want her to join their cause. She had the droid with the map to Skywalker, _and_ she could use the Force. She hadn't had time to think about if she was acting in her best interest. Everything had happened so fast, and people just assumed that she was now a rebel, that she embraced the cause.

 

If she was going to be totally honest with herself, she hadn't had time to investigate which side was the right side in this conflict, if there was one. It was easy to denounce the First Order for Hosnia. But as she had eventually learned, the rebels shed innocent blood too. And in the aftermath of the war, which seemed over to everybody except Leia Organa and some of her more ardent followers, the First Order was doing things to improve living conditions across the galaxy. What was the Resistance doing? What good was democracy for people who were starving?

 

On Lianna everyone had been arguing about what to do next, where to setup base, but what was the point of it all? Their numbers were laughable, the General was ill, they were broke, with a handful of blasters, and a single ship that had been outdated and outclassed for three decades. How could they hope to take down an army that was millions strong, with orbital fire power?

 

Rey didn't trust Kylo Ren, and she did not support the First Order, but you could not deny that after Snoke's death, Ren was making changes that people cared about. Providing food and water had tangible effects, unlike the vague promise of freedom the Resistance offered. Continuing to rebel against his rule seemed foolish.

 

Rey decided she would return to the rebels, and announce her plan to leave. She wanted to say goodbye to her friends in person. And then, who knew? She had a ship now, and could go wherever she wanted. Some place far, far away from the rebels, and the First Order.

 

She sent a short message to the General, via the private comm unit Leia had given her, and learned that the rebels remained on Lianna. Rey input the coordinates for Sky City, and left the Kwymar sector.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Aboard the _Finalizer_ , somewhere above Naboo, Mid rim**

 

General Hux was starting to enjoy holocalls with Kylo Ren. He hadn't been choked in a week! Well, perhaps “enjoy” was too strong a word. But he certainly preferred them to in-person meetings. Even getting bad news over a holocall was preferable than receiving bad news in person.

 

Today his top intelligence officers had promising information. The rebels were on Lianna. At least nine had defected, bringing their numbers down to nineteen. They had rented an old industrial warehouse to serve as a base, but all they had was one heavy freighter, serial numbers unknown, and very few weapons. The Jedi girl was missing. General Organa was in poor health.

 

Hux wanted to burn that warehouse to ashes, with all the rebels inside, but the Supreme Leader refused. Ren ordered them to continue watching the rebels without engaging. Ren said that killing the rebels now would only martyr them. Far better to force them to capitulate, and quench the fire of the rebellion once and for all.

 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Ren's mother was shacked up inside, Hux thought with a sneer.

 

Today they had also reviewed the treaty again. The plan had been to announce it to the galaxy on Monday morning, but Ren had changed his mind. Again. Hux had been ordered to put it on pause until the Jedi girl resurfaced.

 

The plan involved some outrageously high bounties, which was the reason for Hux's second holocall today. He had to meet with representatives from the InterGalactic Banking Clan as they went over the books with the First Order's CFO. The Tonith clan insisted on an updated look at their balance sheets before guaranteeing the bounties, and considering the amounts the First Order was promising the pay out, you really couldn't blame them. Still, it was an annoyance, and Hux _hated_ finance meetings.

 

Commanding officers always lost their zeal after budget meetings. Just over a week ago, the top personnel had been preening about the success of the Hosnia strike. Now, they were moaning about the expense, and wouldn't it be easier if we could just make peace? Sometimes Hux felt like he was the only officer in the army who was truly committed to the tenets of the First Order.

 

To make matters worse, he had to host one of Ren's personal guards! Hux was not looking forward to that at all. The Supreme Leader had instructed Hux to prepare a room for one of his knights, who would join him on the _Finalizer_ for a few days. Ren said this person was his personal emissary, and no part of the ship was to be off limits. Staff were going to be interviewed. Hux was suspicious. Ren was up to something.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

_**Nathema** _

 

“ _I know everything I need to know about you_ ,” she had sneered, as the ocean waves crashed over the rocks. It happened the second time their minds had touched through the Force bond.

 

Kylo clenched his fists in anger. She was so certain she knew everything. What did she know? An ignorant desert scavenger, she didn't even know the people she was fighting for. It was infuriating.

 

" _You'll turn. I'll help you_."

 

She showed up at his door, primly announcing she would lead him back to the light. As if she knew anything about the light, or the Force. Acting as if she knew his own heart better than he did.

 

He would not deny that part of him yearned for the light, at times. But he _chose_ the dark side. He revelled in it. He _wanted_ to master it. Feeling guilt over his kills did not mean he wanted to shun the darkness. Yet she kept insisting what he wanted was wrong. That he should be like her, as if her way was the one true way. She was as insufferable as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa.

 

Choosing the dark side did not mean he had to live his entire life without light, not unless he wished it so. He was free to turn to the light at times, _if_ he wanted. And so what if he did? It wasn't irrevocable. He could use the light, or the dark, as he chose. Who was she to tell him there was only one choice?

 

And it's not like she was a paragon of the light herself! There was darkness in her. Luke saw it. Kylo saw it too. She denied it, but she was aggressive, rash, and impulsive. She was full of fear and longing. She was not the perfect little padawan she presented herself as.

 

She was a catalyst. If she hadn't come to him, his master would not have died. Even though Kylo struck the blow, it was her fault. And then she turned from him and ran. She blamed it on his darkness, but that was a lie.

 

Without darkness, there was no light. The same Force that ran in her veins ran in his. Although he had slain many Jedi, it had never been his goal to destroy everyone who held a touch of the light. He knew the Force wanted balance, and to destroy everyone who wielded the light was folly, it was to invite disaster. He had studied the journals of Darth Plagueis, he knew the warnings.

 

The light and the dark could co-exist, it was the Jedi order and their rigid rules that needed to end. The Sith teachings were almost as intractable as the Jedi, but depending on how you interpreted them, they allowed for some flexibility. He was not on a crusade to turn every Force-sensitive person into a Sith. He would allow Force-sensitives to live in his galaxy. He would offer better training, balanced training, that taught both sides. He would end the time of zealots trying to wipe each other out.

 

Master Snoke had been right, when he warned Kylo to be wary of prophecies and promises that one side of the Force could thrive without the other.

 

Kylo sighed. He missed his master's guidance. So very much.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It took Rey longer than expected to traverse the Listehol Run to the Shaltin Tunnels, and during the trip through hyperspace, she felt darkness. Something old, and powerful. It was very unsettling. After a particularly intense dream about Kylo Ren chasing her down, Rey began to fear she was losing it. Could you fall to the dark side all on your own? Did you have to do bad things to go dark? Or was it enough to just think bad things? She didn't know.

 

She wished there was someone she could talk to about this. Before Crait, she had a few conversations with the General about it, but it wasn't helpful. Leia Organa was vehemently opposed to the dark side, and had cautioned Rey with platitudes and warnings about the temptations of being seduced. After awhile, it had started to annoy Rey, so she hadn't sought the woman out for any further advice. Organa was Force-sensitive, but she wasn't trained either. It was well and good to say “trust in the light”, or tell someone to “reach out”, but that didn't teach them _how_ to harness the Force, it wasn't practical advice Rey could use to advance her training.

 

She had yet to tell anybody of the mental bond she shared with Kylo Ren. Back on Lianna, she had thought about it. There had been a few moments when she was alone with the General, that she could have confided the truth. But she held back. It was a private thing. It was nobody's business.

 

Her ship gave a jolt as it left hyperspace and Rey made herself concentrate on the present. She landed quickly, and Poe met her at the docks. He guided her to an old warehouse, which was the rebel base for now. She saw Kaydel and a few others, but the group was smaller than when she had left them. Maybe she wasn't the only one realizing this was a lost cause. They looked at her with strange expressions.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**The next day**

 

It didn't take long for Rey to figure it out. Everyone was giving her weird looks over breakfast.

 

For a nobody from Jakku, Rey's face was extremely well known across the galaxy now, courtesy of the obscene bounty that Kylo Ren had placed on her head. Currently standing at fifty million credits, to the person who would deliver her alive and unharmed.

 

Rey thought it was a joke. After all, the bounty for Leia Organa was only thirty million. How could she be worth more than a general? Was there even that much money in the galaxy? But, as she quickly learned, Kylo Ren was deadly serious.

 

Walking into the base with Poe, she was hit with a barrage of thoughts that stung like a swarm of angry bees. The people in the hall were projecting hard and fast, unaware of their emotions slamming into her at light speed. She was unable to block them, and her heart sank to hear the thoughts of people she had fought and bled beside, comrades she had suffered for, as they considered turning her in to the First Order.

 

_We could end the war with that money._

 

_Fifty million? Why is a skinny desert rat worth fifty million?_

 

_This is going to draw too much attention to us, she's got to go._

 

_We could recruit more soldiers._

 

_I could go home._

 

Rey knew Poe couldn't hear mental chatter, but he could read her distress easily enough, and quickly escorted her out of the hall. Rey blinked back tears as he led her to the corner serving as the hangar, and they stayed there in solidarity for a few hours, where she received the second nasty shock of the day.  Finn had deserted.  He had cleared out his bunk and vanished three nights ago. Rey was furious. He was the one who dragged her into this mess, and he just up and left, without even saying goodbye.

 

Later that evening, General Organa addressed the group. She reminded them of Rey's great sacrifices for the Resistance, and made it very clear that under **no circumstances** were they turning Rey over to the First Order. The matter was closed.

 

Until the next day, when Kylo Ren upped the bounty on Rey to eighty million credits.

 

It didn't stop there. The bounty kept rising, and rising. Day by day it climbed higher and higher.

 

Rey was not immune to the glances shot her way. War-weary rebels waited in lines for tasteless rations and stale water, wearing dirty clothes, plotting against an army who had a never-ending supply of fresh troops and cutting-edge technology.

 

Ever since the Order had posted the initial bounty on Rey, the atmosphere among the rebels was incredulous. Some of the pilots had a bet running. Farani bet her new nav-droid that the bounty wouldn't exceed one hundred and seventy-five million. Qarran bet it would go over two hundred and fifty. Hearing them joke about it made Rey sick.

 

Paranoia started to unravel Rey's mind. She felt uncomfortable walking alone on the base, and relied on Poe to escort her. She knew that her friends heard the whispers, they tried to shield her from it. But they couldn't shield her from what she heard through the Force, and that hurt most of all.

 

After a week, Rey's bounty had surpassed all previous bounties in the system, she was informed by a friendly flight tech, who gave her a sympathetic glance. _Three hundred million credits_. And today, along with the new bounty, the First Order had broadcast their peace treaty terms to the entire galaxy.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey had just come from a private audience with General Organa, who played the broadcast for her. Rey asked her to play it again, just once more, to ensure she had heard correctly.

 

“Rey, I'm so sorry,” Leia said.

 

“I understand,” Rey replied stoically. “It seems like a very fair offer. Good for everyone.”

 

“Except for you,” Leia said. “I don't want to ask you to do this.”

 

 _But I'm going to_ , hung unspoken in the air.

 

“How do you know he's telling the truth?” Rey hissed. “How do you know that your precious son won't kidnap me, and then blow up the entire system?”

 

Leia sighed deeply. “Because I know him. He's brash, and temperamental, but he **is** honest. He's honourable, in his way.”

 

“Honourable?” Rey choked. “He killed his own father! How can you defend him?”

 

Leia closed her eyes. “I'm not defending him. But when my son says he is going to do something, he means it. He doesn't bluff.”

 

Rey glared mutinously.

 

“He's making this offer in good faith. I can feel it. Can't you?” Leia asked.

 

Rey felt it too, and that made her even angrier. “Why me?” she cried.

 

“Because you have the Force,” Leia said softly. “Because you challenge him. Because he thinks you understand one another. And as long as he thinks that, you can keep the upper hand with him. Don't give him an excuse to treat you like a prisoner. Keep him interested.”

 

“I don't understand,” Rey moaned in misery. “I didn't challenge him. I tried to survive!”

 

“And you bested him doing it,” Leia reminded her.

 

“You're telling me I'm going to be his prisoner forever because his ego is bruised?”

 

Leia frowned unhappily. She knew the danger in answering a question when the answer wasn't what the other person wanted to hear. “This peace treaty is a gift. If we turn it down, the galaxy will remember us forever as the people who prolonged the war. I'll call a meeting after supper. We'll tell everyone then, okay?”

 

Rey stormed out of the General's chamber, holding back tears.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey ran to her room and did something she seldom indulged in. She laid on her bed and cried. Once the tears started, she couldn't do anything else except cry. She had been abandoned on Jakku as a child, she had been abandoned by Finn, and now she was being abandoned again. The rebels expected her to agree to Kylo Ren's terms, for the good of the Resistance. They were quick to throw her away like garbage. Like nothing.

 

After awhile, Rey noticed a flutter in her mind. It was a soothing, calming sensation, comforting and familiar. A feeling telling her that she was wanted, she was important. If she concentrated, it almost felt like a warm, firm hand was rubbing her back with tenderness.

 

“You aren't nothing,” he said. “Not to me.”

 

“ _You_ ,” Rey hissed. “Get out of my head.”

 

“Look, I know this isn't how you wanted things, but...”

 

“Get out, get out, **get out**!” she screamed.

 

And then he was gone.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

General Organa's meeting was brief and to the point. She went over the offer from the First Order, that Kylo Ren would drop the bounties on every rebel, and withdraw his troops from all Resistance territories, in exchange for two things: the rebels must cease their insurrection, and Rey of Jakku must surrender herself to him.  She would remain a political hostage of the First Order, for the rest of her life.

 

If Rey attempted to escape, the deal was off. If anyone attempted to free her (Organa gave a hard look at Poe), the deal was off.

 

If the rebels cooperated and laid down their arms, the First Order would withdraw troops from all Resistance territories. But if they refused to give up their unlawful conduct, the First Order would begin ground invasions on worlds with known rebel sympathies, starting with Birren. If the rebels behaved themselves, rebel territories would be allowed to self govern, provided they acknowledged the First Order as the galactic government and did not interfere.

 

After Rey was secured, the First Order would continue with their restoration efforts, which were currently focused in the Inner Rim. As a gesture of good faith, the First Order was presently doing public works on Cynda, by virtue of installing a water treatment facility and sewage removal. After Rey had been handed over, the Order provided a list of planets they pledged to begin work on.

 

The General's voice did not falter as she listed the planets, but Rey felt something in Leia's tone, something she didn't understand. There was more to this than just Leia Organa trusting Kylo Ren's sense of honour.

 

Once the Inner Rim was stabilized, the Order would move onto their fifteen year plan, dismantling the slave trade, and voluntary relocation for the poor, and the slaves in the Outer Rim. They would be able to devote all of their attention to this ambitious plan, once they were no longer in a state of constant war with the rebels.

 

A ship would arrive tomorrow to collect Rey.

 

Rey hoped at least one person would express outrage, or speak on her behalf. Not a single person did. The hall erupted in cheers and high fives. The war was over. There was nothing left for Rey to do except wait for Kylo Ren to claim her.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**The next day**

 

Rey watched sullenly as Kylo Ren's black command shuttle landed, accompanied by a EE-730 medical transport. The First Order was magnanimous in victory. Along with Rey's jailers, they sent medical staff to assist the injured rebels. The General informed Rey that she must be vaccinated before she departed. Rey scowled.

 

After the shuttle landed, she watched a small party come down the ramp. No sign of Kylo Ren. She recognized the leader, it was the handsome man from the television interview. He led a group of five to collect her. Un-Haku, she remembered his name. The one from Hosnia.

 

None of them wore masks. They were in military uniform, but didn't look like soldiers. The lieutenant conferred with General Organa. Cameras were rolling for the holonet, some paperwork had been signed, and that was it. The General gave her an awkward embrace, which Rey half-heartedly returned. Poe brought Rey to the First Order doctor for her vaccinations, and then it was over. A few rebels paused to watch her go, but the majority were already celebrating.

 

Rey tried to tamp down her anger at their jubilation. Some of them had been at war before she had been born. Many of them had lost loved ones in this conflict. She shouldn't resent them for this. But she did.

 

The one in charge introduced himself to Rey. “Lieutenant Un-Haku, to escort you aboard ma'am,” he greeted her, and inclined his head.

 

“Rey,” she said stiffly.

 

“Do you have any additional belongings you need assistance transporting?” he asked. His eyes flicked to her lightsaber.

 

“No,” she replied. “Unless you're bringing my ship?”

 

He paused, considering. “That one?” he asked, looking at her VCX-500.

 

Rey grunted in acknowledgement.

 

“We have room. If you'll give the access codes to Sergeant Thulo,” he nodded to the woman beside him, “she'll bring your ship aboard.”

 

Rey wanted to argue that she could move her own ship, but thought better of it. They didn't have to bring her ship along, and she could play nice, for now.

 

As they walked up the boarding ramp, Rey paused uneasily.

 

“Is he in there?” she asked.

 

“Who, ma'am?”

 

“Kylo Ren! Is he on this ship?”

 

The lieutenant shook his head. “No ma'am. The Supreme Leader awaits you aboard the _Nathema_.”

 

Rey said nothing further, but kept a tight grip on her pack, which held the ancient Jedi texts. So far, nobody had attempted to take it from her, or put her in handcuffs. She touched her lightsaber in reassurance.

 

As they walked through the entrance of the ship, Un-Haku continued his speech.

 

“A room has been prepared for you. The Supreme Leader has instructed that you remain in your quarters at all times for this trip. You'll have access to a fresher, and food will be provided.”

 

Rey bristled and opened her mouth to protest, when he cut her off.

 

“Supreme Leader Ren has given strict instructions, ma'am. Your confinement is non-negotiable. If you resist, you will be sedated and placed in a holding cell. He instructed me to remind you of your choice.”

 

“What choice is that?” Rey snapped.

 

The lieutenant, usually unshakable, flushed slightly as he answered. “That you can choose to meet him standing, or on your knees.”

 

Rey shivered.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

As the shuttle pulled away, Leia felt her strength evaporate. She sagged against the wall she had been holding for support, and Dameron brought a chair for her. He helped her settle onto it, and she sighed deeply.

 

One life, in exchange for an entire galaxy.

 

Leia had been taken as a slave once, and she felt guilty for sending a brave young woman into a life of bondage. That's what the life of a political prisoner was. Rey would have few freedoms.

 

Ben was very clever. Leia had always been proud of his intelligence, but she didn't realize that he could be so merciless in military strategy. He had crafted his peace offering with exacting precision.

 

Every bounty hunter in the galaxy had been looking for them, after the bounties were posted. There was no place to run, unless the First Order called off the bounties. The peace treaty that the Order had publicized was easy and palatable for the public; the Jedi girl killed Snoke, so surrender her to us. Aren't we generous in letting the rest of you go? If the rebels failed to deliver Rey, they would lose the sympathy of people everywhere. The Resistance-friendly governments that Leia appealed to for funds had already closed their doors to her. The sympathetic groups who provided arms and supplies stopped aiding the Resistance.

 

What was there to rebel against now, when the First Order was making such a public show of improving living conditions? In the days after Snoke's death, the Order had made a concentrated effort to move away from galactic domination, and improving the quality of life for people. No one wanted to support rebels trying to overthrow that.

 

Leia had made inquiries into the First Order's restoration work, and it was genuine. Cynda was flourishing. Workers had been lined up for projects on Birren. Money was flowing, plans were being publicized.

 

Ben wasn't just clever, she conceded. He was ruthless. He knew what dangling Birren in front of his mother would do. She wanted to shed tears for Rey, but she couldn't. Not with the heritage of Alderaan in the balance. Not a day had gone by since Grand Moff Tarkin had destroyed her homeworld, that Leia hadn't wondered; what might have happened if she hadn't resisted him? If she had just told him from the beginning that the rebel base was on Yavin, could she have saved Alderaan? Now she had a chance to save Birren, and she had to take it.

 

“He wasn't just a spice smuggler,” Leia said suddenly. “Han. My husband. He was a hero. And a gifted pilot.”

 

Poe nodded. There was nothing else to say.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey was escorted through the halls of the shuttle's private quarters, and brought to a door that was slightly larger than the others. Two masked warriors in black stood at attention. Flanking them was a small group of stormtroopers, none of them acknowledged her. A winged blue creature hovered nearby.

 

“Who are they?” she asked Un-Haku.

 

“The Knights of Ren,” he asked. “Please, this way,” he gestured through the doorway.

 

Un-Haku did not enter the room. He told her that a meal would be delivered in fifteen minutes. They had about two hours until reaching their destination, where she would be taken to the Supreme Leader. The door slid shut, locking with a click, and Rey was alone.

 

The chamber looked very familiar. Dark walls, with built in lights, she had seen a place like this before. This was Kylo Ren's room. His presence was everywhere. It smelled like his aftershave, and that made her very uncomfortable. Looking around nervously, she was surprised he wasn't behind her.

 

The room was dimly lit. She checked the panel at the door, and reviewed the settings. After some experimenting, she found the light control, and brightened the room for her explorations.  The main room where she stood had a chair and a table, where she dropped her pack. The main wall had four chronos, each displaying a different time. They were marked with letters; C, M, K, and N. There was a slim case against the wall. There was a doorway to her left, and a doorway to her right.

 

The right door led to the fresher. It was spacious for a ship's bathroom, and inside she found a stack of towels, soap, and things to clean her teeth. The buttons on the fresher were much more complex than she was used to. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned. The rebel base only had a sonic, and a huge line-up to use it. She hadn't showered in two days. She felt grimy, and looked it.

 

Returning to the main chamber she eyed the opposite door. Taking a deep breath, she walked through. It contained a large bed, fitted with black sheets. A small stack of clothing was on the bed. A double door led to a closet, and a small trunk at the foot of the bed.

 

_I'm in Kylo Ren's bedroom._

 

Rey suppressed a nervous laugh. Looking around furtively, she opened the closet slowly, and let out a yelp. Staring back at her was Ren's fearsome mask, polished to a sheen. In fact his entire armour was there, on a display mannequin. Beside it, several outfits were neatly hung, all in black. She touched them without thinking, and withdrew her hand like she had been burned. Going through his things didn't seem right.

 

She eyed the bed warily. She didn't want to stand for the entire trip, but sitting on his bed seemed very intimate. She examined the pile of clothing on the bed. It wasn't black, so she assumed it was meant for her, not the Supreme Leader. She poked through it curiously. It was all new, nothing terrible, and looked to be in her size. But wearing clothing he selected felt like giving in. She retreated to the sitting room and sighed.

 

A brisk knock at the door startled her. She hadn't heard anyone approaching.

 

She turned around, and saw a seamless panel at the bottom of the door open. A tray of food and water was delivered. She brought the tray to the table, and sniffed appreciatively. The First Order certainly ate better than the Resistance, she had to admit. She wolfed the food down, and took a long swig from the bottle of water.

 

After her meal, Rey brushed her teeth and showered leisurely.  The shower had a timer built into it, with twenty marks counting down until shutoff. She stayed in for the entire cycle, enjoying the luxurious hot water. The towels were large and fluffy, and she used all of them. She was about to put her old clothing back on, but the General's words gave her pause.

 

“ _Don't give him an excuse to treat you like a prisoner. Keep him interested.”_

 

It was sound advice. It couldn't make things worse, at any rate. The clothing was obviously intended for her, and scorning it might very likely be taken as an insult. Was it worth picking a battle over? No, she decided. There would be actual matters worth fighting for in the days ahead. She could give him this one. She returned to the bedroom and chose a sleeveless white tunic, and a pair of dark grey trousers that fit well enough. She kept her arm guards on, and stuffed her old clothing into her pack.

 

Once she was dressed, she returned to the main room and sat cross-legged in the chair. She tried to reach out, as Luke had shown her. There was nothing. Unless the group of people outside her door had left, which was unlikely, she couldn't sense a soul. Frowning, she tried harder. She could feel the Force, the hum of the ship, and the presence of many droids. An extremely high number of droids. But where were the crew?

 

She tried again, pushing harder. Something pushed back. Rey frowned. It was unfamiliar, but strong. She poked it, and tried a few more times, but got nowhere.  There was nothing else to do except wait. Rey counted the rivets in the ceiling.

 

As the ship exited hyperspace with a familiar lurch, Rey pressed her face to the window to see the world below. It was a beautiful blue planet.

 

A voice came through the comm panel at the door. “We dock on _Nathema_ in ten minutes. Please prepare yourself. You will be escorted to the Supreme Leader.”

 

She scurried to the fresher to comb her hair, and tied it back from her face. She waited.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey swallowed nervously as Lieutenant Un-Haku and the silent Knights of Ren escorted her off the ship. A stormtrooper had relieved her of her pack, and the lieutenant assured her it would be taken to her quarters. Rey kept her head high, and fingered the hilt of her lightsaber to give herself courage. She was extremely surprised it hadn't been confiscated yet.

 

The hangar was gigantic, and milling with people. Giant black banners hung from the walls. Ahead troops were lined in rows, hundreds of them. And there, with his back to her, stood Kylo Ren. She would recognize that silhouette anywhere. He was wearing his helmet.

 

Cameras were flashing, this entire event was being broadcast galaxy-wide and would be dissected in forums everywhere. Rey forced herself to remain calm, and kept her gaze level. The lieutenant escorted her to the leader, and stopped at a respectful distance, waiting to be summoned. A few minutes passed, while Ren spoke to someone at his side.

 

Finally, he turned around. He did not glance at Rey, or acknowledge her presence. He exchanged a few words with the lieutenant, thanked him for his service, and dismissed him. Rey forced herself to stand absolutely still, eyes forward, as she remembered the General's words.

 

_You have one chance to impress him, and show his cronies that you aren't a slave._

 

Finally, Kylo Ren turned to her. Rey looked at him with distaste. A hundred ideas raced through her mind in an instant; steal his weapon, grab a blaster, take a ship and _run_. But she had agreed to this, to end the war. She had a part to play. And where could she go that he would not follow?

 

“ _Don't give him an excuse to treat you like a prisoner. Keep him interested.”_

 

She tried to take courage from the General's advice. As long as Kylo Ren was fixated on Rey, she had some measure of power. But if she embarrassed him in front of his troops, he would never forgive her, and he might leave her in a cell until she rotted.

 

Rey dropped to her knees, and bowed her head. “Master,” she said, her firm voice ringing throughout the hangar like a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kylo is in a very tough spot. He can't decide if he hates Rey or he wants her, and he's got to keep the Centrists happy, keep his officers happy, keep Hux happy, keep his financial backers happy, and deal with rebel terrorists who really don't do much to improve the lives of the people. As the leader of the strongest government, that work's going to fall to him.
> 
> I am writing Hux as a more sympathetic character, because canon Hux is too cartoon villain. Fascist jerk is fascist, with no subtleties. That doesn't make for a good story.
> 
> I believe Rey would have very little understanding of the challenges Kylo faces, and doesn't really sympathize with his position. Hopefully that will change as they continue to knock heads. As much as I would personally be thrilled to be held captive by Kylo Ren for life, I think Rey would struggle with that concept, especially since she just had her first taste of true freedom, and now it's gone.
> 
> In the _Star Wars_ universe, the toydarian race (flying blue aliens) were strong-willed and resistant to mental manipulation of the Force. Kylo sent one to ensure his precious cargo couldn't manipulate her way out of jail. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nathema_ , hangar 1**

 

Kylo felt it as the shuttle drew nearer. Rey's presence felt stronger by the minute. He didn't want to appear overly eager, so as the shuttle landed, he found an underling to question about nothing in particular, and kept his back to Rey as she arrived. He could feel her apprehension as Lieutenant Un-Haku escorted her forward.

 

Finally he turned to face them, and he thanked the lieutenant for a job well done. He was thankful for his helmet, which hid the triumphant smile splitting his face. His eyes locked on Rey. This was it.

 

He kept her waiting, just to see what she would do. His master had used that technique many times on Kylo, the old man could stay silent for a remarkably long time until his apprentice confessed. And just like Han Solo had taught him. Wait and see.

 

Emotions flickered across her face quickly, she was terrible at shielding her thoughts, and for a moment he was certain she was actually going to try to make a run for it. She was frightened, sad, lonely, uncertain. And so, so angry. She wondered if she was about to die. The rebel's betrayal hurt her deeply. Abandoned, again. Tossed away like garbage.

 

He was considering whether or not he should break the silence, when she surprised him.

 

Rey dropped to her knees, bowed that defiant head, and called him _Master_.

 

Fiery elation coursed through his veins. He had a raging erection, and struggled to prevent himself from throwing her over his shoulder and rushing to the nearest bedroom. But he did not move. Pleasure surged through him as he watched her. It had all been worth it to get to this moment. Everything – Han Solo, Takodana, the scars, Snoke's scorn, Hux's insults, Skywalker's arrogance, even her rejection of him. _All_ of it was worth it, to see her kneeling at his feet, calling him Master as she waited for his instruction. Sitting there like his pet in front of the entire First Order. In front of the galaxy. She was _finally_ his.

 

He reached out cautiously through the Force, curious if she was hiding anything. All of her emotions had melted away, replaced with a single thought.

 

“ _Just tell me what you want_ ,” she was repeating to herself, over and over. She was uncertain if he really wanted her, and uncertain _what_ he wanted of her. And dreadfully afraid. Her anxiety was intoxicating. She wasn't trying to communicate with him, she was focused on her own thoughts to the exclusion of everything else. She was thinking her mantra on pure instinct. This was her coping strategy.

 

He didn't want to ruin the intimacy of his victory with words that would be captured by the cameras recording this for the holonet, so he projected his thoughts directly into her mind. “ _In a moment I will tell you to stand. After you do, I'll turn around. Follow me. Stay to my left, one pace behind me. Don't speak._ ”

 

He stared down at her, savouring the moment. “Rise, my apprentice.”

 

He heard gasps from the assembled officers and the media crews. None of them had expected this. The galactic news networks had arrived in droves to see the capture of the Jedi assassin, they were here to film the beginning of Rey's prison sentence. This was an unexpected development.

 

Power flowed through him, and he felt incredibly strong as she climbed gracefully to her feet. She had managed to school her expression into something bland, and he was proud of her. His fists clenched tightly.

 

He turned and strode away, not waiting to see if she obeyed. He could feel her, right behind him. It was _glorious_. Rey struggled to keep up to his long stride, and the two Knights of Ren walked behind her like a grim escort. They left the hangar, ignoring the multiple questions from the media, asking about Kylo Ren and his new apprentice.

 

Once they entered a hallway, he relaxed slightly. She was here. Finally! They took a turbolift, and walked down a corridor to reach his private wing. On the way, they ran into a group of officers who were coming down the hallway. He felt Rey shift to the side to make way for their passage, and he corrected her quickly. “ _No! Never move aside. They move for you._ ”

 

He felt her hesitation, but she obeyed. Rey was not a person used to having people make way for her. Rey didn't make waves. This aggressive ownership of the hallway felt foreign to her.

 

Once they reached her door, he dismissed his knights, and led her inside. Rey looked around cautiously. He removed his helmet, and set it on a table.

 

They stared at each other.

 

He had imagined this moment for so long. All the things he could say, so many things that would set the tone for their relationship in the days to come. But he bit back his harsh words. He was a prince, after all, and she was his guest. He had been raised how to talk to a lady. And if she was not receptive to courtesy, he could always be degrading later.

 

“Welcome aboard the _Nathema_ , Rey. I've prepared rooms for you.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey blinked at him. Of all the things he could say, she hadn't expected that. A friendly welcome, as if she had joined him voluntarily for a pleasure cruise. And he had given her a room? Not a jail cell? The dark side didn't give without taking, and she was wary. She was about to respond with an insult, but once more she thought of the General's words to guide her.

 

“Er, thank you,” she said. “That was... nice of you.”

 

Maybe she should smile at him? She tried, but her mouth got stuck in a strange grimace, so she worked on getting back to a neutral expression. He frowned at her.

 

He tapped some numbers on the keypad beside the main door, which changed the biometric scanner into programming mode, and gestured for her to lay a hand on it. After it scanned her hand, she looked around. It was a small room, reminiscent of his chambers on the shuttle. She didn't want to explore with him standing here.

 

“There are some clothes in the bedroom for you. There's a laundry chute built into the wall. Droids bring fresh towels and linens every three cycles.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey said. This was really much more than she expected. Her stomach growled.

 

“I ordered dinner,” he said. “It should arrive soon. Eat, then we'll talk.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Starting tomorrow you'll be fed on the crew's schedule. If that doesn't suit you, make an order through your datapad, and they'll bring you something. Put empty dishes there,” he pointed to an alcove in the wall, “and the droids will take care of them.”

 

Rey frowned. Her room had a table and two chairs. “Are you...?”

 

“I eat alone,” he said.

 

Rey nodded, clamping down on the rejection she felt.

 

“Alright then,” he said, “I'll see you in an hour.” He picked up his helmet.

 

“Where are you going?” she blurted out.

 

“My room,” he said, without turning around. He exited through the door on the left, not the door they had entered from the hall.

 

Rey swallowed nervously. Why was there a door between their rooms?

 

A beep at her front door startled her, and a droid entered with a tray. Dinner was delicious. There was stew with pieces of real meat, served with warm bread, and a large pitcher of water. She devoured it all quickly, and stood up to explore her new space before he returned.

 

The fresher was modern. It had a hot water shower, like his shuttle, and that was a luxury Rey was truly not expecting. Weekly access to a sonic would have been enough, but to have hot water every day? It was sinful.

 

The bedroom confused her. The decor ran wildly counter to what she had experienced of First Order interior design so far. It was the first room that wasn't black durasteel. The walls were pale green, and hung with beautiful sculptures of small flames that emitted a gentle glow. A plush black rug on the floor. The bed was covered in a soft blue comforter. It was nothing like the grim chamber aboard the black shuttle.

 

Her pack was sitting on the bed, and she ripped it open eagerly, relieved to see the Jedi texts were still there. She tucked them into the closet, and examined the clothing inside. It was similar to the clothing that had been laid out for her on the shuttle. There was no sign of the datapad he mentioned.

 

She returned to the living area to wait.

 

He walked into her room without knocking, and Rey bit back her irritation. He had a black smudge on his cheek. Maybe his helmet was leaking compression fluid?

 

“Why is there a door between our rooms?” she asked bluntly.

 

“It will make things more convenient.”

 

“Make _what_ more convenient?” she snapped, the blood rushing to her cheeks. If he thought for one minute she was going to be his kept whore...

 

“You can relax, my virtuous desert flower,” he said dryly. “I have no intention to teach an unwilling pupil. Whether it's how to please a man or how to use the Force.”

 

“Wait, what?” she said.

 

“I've already offered to teach you twice. I'm done offering,” he informed her.

 

“Then _why_ am I here?” she demanded.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I'm trying to bring order to the galaxy. I can't have some untrained Jedi imitator running around, screwing things up. You're here so I don't have to worry about what you're doing out there.”

 

Rey's jaw dropped. The nerve of him.

 

“I've taken the liberty to hire some tutors for you. I want you to learn about the history of the war. Here,” he thrust a datapad into her hands.

 

“I've heard all about First Order reconditioning!” she said. “No thanks!”

 

“I'm not sending you for reconditioning!” his voice rose. “You'll meet with some of the top professors from Coruscant University, and they're going to short track your education.”

 

Rey started to argue, and he interrupted her angrily.

 

“Are you going to tell me you learned all you needed on Jakku? I don't think you understand your position here, scavenger,” he said, dark brows furrowed.

 

“What position is that?” she snapped haughtily.

 

“You're my _prisoner_. You're charged with murdering Supreme Leader Snoke, and he had a lot of friends who've been pressing me to execute you. I could do that, or I could throw you in a cell for the rest of your life, and _nobody_ would care. You don't have any allies on this ship, so I suggest you watch your tone.”

 

Rey's lip trembled.

 

“Your _friends_ were happy to sacrifice your liberty to me,” he reminded her. “I'm not going to put you in a cell unless you force me to, and I'm not going to kill you, unless you do something stupid. Being my apprentice offers you protection. You're intelligent, and you're a quick learner. It's a crime to keep a mind like yours ignorant,” he finished smoothly.

 

“And what do you get out of this?” she demanded.

 

He glared at her. “I've arranged private tutoring for you. You're not going to be stuck in a lecture hall with five hundred other students competing for attention. You're getting one-on-one instruction from some of the best teachers in the Core. The least you could do is act grateful.”

 

Rey was flustered. It was so high-handed of him, and yet... she was keenly aware of her lack of education. This was an amazing opportunity. But Jakku had taught her that nothing came without a price.

 

Her lack of response must have pissed him off, because his tone got sharper. “It's not a debate. I've decided, and you're going to take it. Report to conference room E4 at 0800.” He nodded at the datapad. “Your lesson schedule is there.”

 

Rey's temper suddenly deflated. She did want to learn, and there was no reason to spite this offer, even though she didn't want to feel beholden to Kylo Ren, and she bridled at the thought of having to accept his orders. This conversation was not going the way the General had advised Rey to comport herself. Rey took a deep breath and tried to focus on that.

 

She looked at the device in her hands. “This is a FOD-18,” she said, impressed in spite of herself.

 

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly. “The outbound communication is limited, you can message me and your tutors. But if you want to use the holonet, or watch a movie, or something, it's setup for that.”

 

“I do, yes, I do! Thank you,” she said with sincerity. “And... thank you, for hiring me a tutor. That's very generous of you.”

 

“You're welcome,” he said at last.

 

“I didn't mean what I said back there,” she stammered. _Idiot! What are you doing?_

 

“Didn't mean _what_?” his eyes glittered dangerously.

 

“What I said, in front of everyone. I don't think you're my...I'm not going to call you that again!”

 

He glared at her. “You don't get to quit being my apprentice, scavenger.”

 

“But I'm not your apprentice!” she argued. “That was just.. it was... I was trying to make things...”

 

“It doesn't matter,” he cut her off. “I have acknowledged you as my apprentice, and that's what you are. In public, you will address me as your master.”

 

“When we're in public,” she agreed unhappily. “Fine.”

 

“Fine,” he responded calmly. “For now, you're restricted to this wing of the ship. If you want to see something outside this wing, let me know, I'll send someone to escort you later.”

 

He hadn't answered her question, Rey realized. He hadn't told her what he got out of arranging an education for her. But she had a feeling he would not take kindly to being asked again, so she searched for a new topic. “You've got something on your face,” she said, pointing at his cheek.

 

He cursed under his breath, and wiped at his cheek with his sleeve. The smudge got longer. He looked a lot less intimidating now, and Rey bit back a laugh. A knock on the door ruined the moment.

 

“Enter,” Kylo barked.

 

It was a droid, accompanied by a wheeled cart. “Greetings Master,” it said, in Kylo's direction, “I am ALT-90, here to see to wardrobe alterations.”

 

Rey had never seen a droid quite like this before. It was humanoid in shape, like a protocol droid, and made from black metal. Instead of eyes, it had a sensor line running across the face, that emitted a solid blue light.

 

“This is Rey,” Kylo nodded towards her. “Ensure all of her clothing fits. If you have any questions, come to my quarters after the fitting.”

 

He swept out the door back to his room, and Rey sighed in relief.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Greetings Rey,” the droid said. “You aren't wearing First Order issued footwear. I'm pleased to inform you that we offer the best in comfort and fit! Please take a seat, and remove your shoes.”

 

Rey sat in the chair and unlaced her battered boots. The droid brought a box over, and told her to place her foot inside for a scan, and performed this process for each foot. It followed her to the bedroom and she laid all the clothing from the closet on the bed. She stripped to her underclothes, and the droid measured and scanned. Then she she donned each piece of clothing one at a time. A few of the pieces were loose, and the droid quickly adjusted them to a perfect fit.

 

The droid was silent as it worked, emitting the occasional beep, but it was not nearly as chatty as most droids that Rey had become acquainted with. It assured her that if more clothing was needed, now that her measurements were recorded, it could be ordered quickly via her superior officer (Ren, she grimaced), and her new shoes would be delivered by morning. It trundled away with the cart.

 

Rey cleaned her teeth and got ready for bed. The ship's clock was set to Coruscant time, and it was getting late, but her body's internal clock was still running on Lianna time. The thought of waking up for 0800 made her groan.

 

Rey picked up her datapad. She had never used one this high-end before, but most datapads had similar features, and she found the messaging system quickly. She checked her contacts, and found a few already loaded into the directory. Ren had told her she could message him and her teachers.

 

Nothing under K, a few entries under R but no “Kylo”, nothing under S, surely he wouldn't... he would. “Master” was preloaded.

 

Rey glared at the device, wishing to hurl it through a window. She opened the contact and tried to edit the name. “Access denied,” the screen flashed.

 

Gritting her teeth, she composed a message to “Master”.   _Where is room E4?_ she typed angrily, and hit send.

 

Within seconds her datapad emitted a notification sound.

 

 **Master** : From your room take a left, then a right. It's at the end of the hall.

 

 _Who am I meeting tomorrow?_ , she wrote back.

 

Ding!

 

The reply was a link to a holonet biography for Callista Novan, a professor from Coruscant U specializing in history and political science. Rey skimmed the bio before moving onto her next pressing question.

 

_What's the crew's eating schedule?_

 

Ding!

 

 **Master** : Meals at 0630, 1230, and 1800 will be delivered to your room. Outside those hours, place an order through your datapad.

 **Master** : Eat in the dining room if you want company.

 

The last message contained an attachment, which Rey opened. It was a map of the ship's wing that she was confined to. The dining room was not far from her quarters.

 

She decided to not engage further, and looked around the datapad for the lesson schedule he had mentioned. Her eyebrows rose as she reviewed it. There was a two hour orientation with the professor, followed by a one hour period of swimming lessons, a break, more lessons, lunch, more lessons, a break, and more lessons, before the day concluded at 1530.

 

 _Why do I need swimming lessons?_ , she typed in annoyance.

 

 **Master** : Is there a reason you don't want to learn?

 

Rey bit her lip. She _had_ wanted to learn to swim, and her short stint on Ahch-To had been the only time she'd been close to water in her life. But still, he could have asked if she wanted to learn, instead of just signing her up.

 

 _I don't have a swimsuit_ , she typed.

 

 **Master** : One will be provided. Novan will show you to the pool tomorrow.

 

She returned to the main apps of the datapad. She set the alarm clock for 0615, and reviewed the alarm tones she could choose from; a bubbling stream, a thundering waterfall, a klaxon, TIE fighters screaming, droids conversing, various pieces of music she didn't recognize, speech in numerous alien tongues, tonnes of options to choose from. Rey tested them all, and selected a cheery musical piece, featuring loud horns and drums. She set the alarm volume to maximum, and placed the datapad on the bedside table.

 

Ding!

 

 **Master** : Swimming makes you hungry. Grab something to eat on your break.

 

Rey muted the device, and set it back down. “Yes _Master_ ,” she muttered under her breath.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Finished with his calligraphy, Kylo stretched on his bed and skimmed the holonet headlines. Pictures of him with Rey at his feet were everywhere now, and it made him preen.

 

Kylo Ren pardons Jedi assassin!

Who is Kylo Ren's mystery woman!?

THEY'RE DATING!

Kylo Ren's secret Jedi lover exposed! SHE'S PREGNANT!

Star-crossed lovers? First Order and Resistance?

Galaxy's most eligible bachelor and his secret lover!

 

Ding!

 

He got a message from Hux. The general was getting impatient about hosting a Knight of Ren, and had sent several messages to Kylo asking when the visit would conclude. Kylo got a kick out of replying “soon” every time.

 

Kylo checked the tracking on a package he had ordered for the _Finalizer_ , then returned to his messages. Hux had managed to type a large rant in the thirty seconds Kylo had left the conversation. Impressive.

 

He checked the chronos on the wall. It was early morning on Naboo. The _Finalizer_ was keeping local time, since the general was in meetings with bureaucrats from Theed all week. Hux was a stickler for meeting formalities, so the meetings must be over for the day. Hux never sent non-critical communications during strategy meetings.

 

Kylo focused on the light hum in the back of his mind. Rey was falling asleep. He smiled in satisfaction. She was finally here. And she was never leaving. She might call it was coercion, but at the end of the day, she had chosen to surrender to him. And in time, she would choose to learn about the Force from him too.

 

He still wasn't completely certain of destiny, but if it existed, then surely this was his. He would train his counterpart in the Force, and show her both darkness and light. But he had decided that he would not ask her again to accept him as her teacher. Her first rejection was humiliating, and had destroyed his face. Her second rejection nearly cost his life.

 

If he asked her a third time, she could always throw it in his face later, some weak excuse that she only accepted his training because he kept asking. So he wouldn't give her that option. He knew Rey desired to learn about the Force, and he was the only one who could teach her.

 

Now that she was on his ship, it would be easy to ensure that she would casually stumble upon him and the rest of the Ren using the Force, piquing her curiosity. They had been instructed to defer all questions about the Force to him. It was only a matter of time until she gave in. She would ask for his instruction, and truly be his apprentice.

 

He recalled the moment he glimpsed her darkness for the first time, during that fateful interrogation. He had tried to open her mind, and managed to get in deep, but he couldn't break through completely. She blocked him unknowingly, and she had somehow intuited how to turn the mental invasion back on him, using her own fear and anger.

 

He remained mortified over his failure. He had been unchallenged for so long, he had gotten complacent. If he had been on his guard, she never would have been able to get into his head.

 

Although, if she hadn't succeeded, he wouldn't have glimpsed her darkness, and neither of them would have been placed on the collision course that led to her submission this afternoon, so not a total loss, when viewed from that angle.

 

The mental attack she subjugated him to was vicious and painful. As she had trembled and cowered, he had felt a flicker of pleasure run through her, that she could cause his pain. She was not so firmly drenched in the light as she wished to believe.

 

 _That_ was why Skywalker feared to train her. All the old man had shown her was lifting rocks. Pft. A Force-sensitive toddler throwing a tantrum could do that without instruction, and yet that's all the great master Jedi had deigned to show Rey. It was shameful.

 

Kylo had not missed a day of practise since the interrogation. He fortified his mental blocks, tested himself, and ordered the Ren to practise on him. They had not been able to break through, not even trying together in pairs. As long as he kept his guard up, Rey would never overpower him again.

 

His dominant side wanted to provoke her into asking for training, but he knew that was a bad idea.

 

“ _Your curiosity is unbecoming of a Sith, boy. Trust in the Force._ ”

 

Master had chastised him so many times for asking too many questions, but only truly got angry when he thought Kylo did not trust in the Force. What would his master say now, if he could offer guidance on this seduction? What task might he give to Kylo, to help him break Rey's reluctance?

 

“ _Appeal to her nature, apprentice. Give her something to fix. Give her something to love._ ”

 

He could almost hear his master's voice, saying the words he had never actually spoken. It was a good idea. He knew that Rey enjoyed repairing machines, and appreciated the company of droids. It would keep her busy, and it was possible to damage a droid in such a way that the only way to repair it would be with the Force. Ideally she wouldn't realize that for awhile, and by the time she did, she might be too invested in her little project to stop herself from asking for help. Hmm. The idea had merit.

 

He pulled up the inventory on all available droids on the ship. It would have to be something completely new to her, something she couldn't find a manual for, or get a second opinion on. Or maybe something really old? _Hmm_.

 

Ding!

 

 **Hux** : Chandrila's rioting. Students.

 

Kylo groaned. Fucking Chandrila. Always a pain in his ass. Filled with over-privileged, upper class teenagers, spoiled children of rebel sympathizers and left-wingers. It _would_ be student riots. Leia Organa was revered on Chandrila. He hated Chandrila.

 

Kylo was not naive enough to expect the entire galaxy would capitulate without a murmur of protest after Organa signed the peace treaty. He knew some hardliners would keep revolting, the Core was brimming with over-educated and under-worked people with a long history of civil disobedience. Removing Hosnia eliminated several billion of them, but anti-authoritarianism was deeply embedded in the rest of the Core. Trillions of possible dissidents, and if he wasn't careful, trillions of new rebels.

 

Fuck.

 

His first instinct was to rush in there with his lightsaber ignited and leave a trail of bodies in his wake. That should shut down any protests quick, but... to his annoyance, his mother's voice came to mind, when she told him of her defiance to the Empire which led to Alderaan's destruction.

 

“ _The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers._ ”

 

She was right. God. He groaned harder. Kylo needed to win the liberal-minded hearts of the Core, not alienate them further. And after Hosnia, he had very little wiggle room when it came to cracking down hard. Making a bloody example of students would not be a good move.

 

Fuck.

 

Ding!

 

 **Hux** : How many troops do you want?

 

Kylo chewed on his lip while he pondered Hux's question. He gave orders to bring the ship back onto the Perlemian route and flicked on the news to watch coverage of the riot. The planet's largest university and the Chandrila Senate house were both in Hanna City, and as suspected, that's where the riot had originated. If you considered the smaller universities near the capital city, that was over half a million students, although unlikely they were all involved in the demonstrations. But he needed to show them immediately that their revolt was not going to work.

 

He typed a quick reply to the general. _Five legions on standby for now, do not engage. I'm half a day out. Hold position in orbit when you arrive_.

 

Hux could crush this problem for him, but Hux was the architect of Hosnia's destruction. That would only fan the flames of angry public sentiment.

 

They could do a blockade... no. That would draw it out too long. He needed to end this decisively.

 

Going himself and cutting them all down would not advance his cause, although it would be quickest.

 

He would send his second in command and his seventh knight to oversee operations. His most battle-hardened warrior, and his most skilled diplomat. His grabbed his datapad and typed out a quick message.   _VII, our reunion has been delayed. We will rendezvous at Chandrila. I need you and Eckard planet-side to deal with this problem. With a light touch. E will pick you up on the shuttle._

 

The reply from his seventh knight came quickly, and Kylo sat back, meditating.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

**Chandrila, Core**

 

The _Nathema_ hung in orbit above the blue-green planet, looming in the atmosphere like a bad omen. Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of his ship with a companion, hands behind his back as he paced. The _Finalizer_ was close, near the moon. Eckard Ren had departed in the command shuttle, and now it was time to wait.

 

Kylo observed Lieutenant Un-Haku for several minutes before he spoke. “I know you're Hux's spy,” he said at last. His voice sounded calm and detached through the voice modulator.

 

The lieutenant nodded cautiously. “Yes, sir.”

 

“I'm curious why a Hosnian is so loyal to the First Order, and to Hux,” Kylo said. “Tell me.”

 

“I... don't blame the First Order for Hosnia's destruction, sir,” the lieutenant said. “I blame the rebels.”

 

“Explain,” Kylo commanded.

 

“The rebels were shortsighted to move the capital off Coruscant,” the lieutenant said. “It was foolish.”

 

“Yes,” Kylo agreed. “But Hux himself gave the order to fire on your homeworld. How do you reconcile yourself to that? Why do you serve him with such loyalty?”

 

Un-Haku paused as he considered his reply.

 

“This isn't a test,” Kylo prompted. “Speak freely.”

 

“When I first learned Starkiller was being built, I never thought I'd live to see it used,” the lieutenant began. “I thought it would serve as a deterrent to worlds that refused order, sir.”

 

Kylo snorted. “I'm sure many who manned both Death Stars thought the same. Continue.”

 

“I believe General Hux would have ordered the shot on any system that claimed the New Republic capital, except Coruscant. The first city is perhaps the only world safe from that type of annihilation, no one can claim to bring peace and order by destroying the centre of the galaxy. The rebels put the target on Hosnia.” Un-Haku paused, searching for a way to explain his conflicted thoughts.

 

Kylo could sense the lieutenant's thoughts, but he wanted to see if the lieutenant himself was fully aware of his own feelings about the matter, so he waited patiently for Un-Haku to work through it.

 

“The rebels have learned nothing since Alderaan, sir. Mothma and Organa were beyond reckless to demilitarize the New Republic, and to move their capital to Chandrila, then Hosnia? Two pacifist worlds, unable to defend themselves? Both were wildly unsuitable to serve as their capital, just as Alderaan had no business fostering a rebellion without an army. Any planet could have been Hosnia, sir. If the rebels had stopped challenging the First Order, the shot wouldn't have been fired. They provoked the assault,” the lieutenant finished.

 

“I agree with you on that,” Kylo said. “But I doubt that is much comfort to you now. Your entire family died on Hosnia, didn't they?”

 

“Yes, sir,” the lieutenant nodded stiffly.

 

“Yet you feel no anger towards the First Order, towards Hux?”

 

“I... I did, at the time, sir.”

 

“But not anymore?” Kylo probed. “It's not even a month later.”

 

“Not...as much, sir.”

 

“I see. Tell me lieutenant, how long has Hux instructed you to remain aboard my ship?”

 

“Indefinitely, sir. Unless you order otherwise,” the lieutenant admitted.

 

“How many spies has he sent?” Kylo asked.

 

“I'm not privy to that, sir.”

 

Kylo stared at the man for a minute, head slightly cocked to the side. He could feel the truth of the statement in Un-Haku's mind. “Starting today, your duties have changed. Temporarily.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“While I'm dealing with this,” Kylo gestured to the planet below, “I'm charging you with the safety of my apprentice. This is of utmost importance, lieutenant. This comes before anything Hux wants you to do. If you fail, I will not be merciful.”

 

Un-Haku nodded.

 

“Currently she is confined to my private wing of the ship. While I'm dealing with Chandrila, you will be her contact for anything she requires. She is allowed short, escorted visits outside the wing, but she must remain with you and two of my knights at all times. They will keep her under control if she chooses to act foolishly. And bring the toydarian. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes sir. What is her security clearance for other areas of the ship?”

 

“She has no security clearance. Don't bring her to any restricted areas. If she asks for things, no tools, no comm devices, no weapons, no droids aside from meal delivery. Run her request by my knights if there is any uncertainty. She's a skilled mechanic, and she's not to have anything she can jury-rig.”

 

“And her lightsaber?”

 

“That has been confiscated,” Kylo said. “If she requests medical assistance, she is not to go to Med bay. Bring them to her.”

 

“And if she asks about your whereabouts, sir?”

 

“Tell her I'm busy. The details don't concern her.”

 

“Understood, sir.”

 

“Dismissed.”

 

It was much easier to wage war than to bring peace, he was beginning to learn. It was so much simpler to follow his master's plans, than to make his own. When Snoke was alive, he would tell Kylo Ren what to do. Kylo would obey. While he had free rein over how he conducted his missions, his goals were always Snoke's goals. The pressure now was stifling. One wrong move, and he could lose everything he had fought so hard for.

 

Kylo had cultivated patience under Snoke, and as impetuous as he was, he also knew when to wait. When to charge in, and when to stay his hand. But it was hard, so _hard_ sometimes. His fingers itched to take his lightsaber and cut them down on Chandrila. He had millions of troops at his disposal, yet this situation was something that needed more than firepower to win.

 

Which led to another problem. They were officially in peace times now, and his army was massive. He would not be so foolish at to repeat Mothma's mistake and demilitarize, but he needed something to keep his troops, and his commanding officers, busy. He needed something to keep Hux occupied, and take back more actual control of his own army.

 

His pacing increased.

 

How he wished he had asked Snoke about this, while there was still time. What would Snoke have planned for the First Order, after the Resistance was crushed?

 

If only the girl hadn't forced his hand. He bit back a curse, his thoughts creeping back to the moment she had arrived on the _Supremacy_. So sure of herself. So foolish.

 

“ _You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn. I'll help you._ "

 

The spirit of a true Jedi, and the arrogance to match. She sounded exactly like his uncle.

 

“ _I failed you, Ben. I'm sorry._ ”

 

They both spoke to him as if Kylo was incapable of choosing for himself. As if the old Jedi's failure was the sole reason for Kylo to want the dark side. It was infuriating, to be so diminished in their eyes. As if his choices and all the things he had done were worthless, counted less, than pursuing the ideals of the Jedi.

 

“ _The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will_ _ **not**_ _be the last Jedi._ ”

 

Kylo gritted his teeth. Skywalker was not a prophet. It was just a pathetic attempt from a dying man to shake his concentration, and it had worked. Kylo has allowed his anger to rule him and let the rebels escape. Again failing his master's teachings.

 

“ _If you lose yourself in your anger, you'll never master it._ ”

 

He clenched his fist.

 

“Yes Master,” he murmured under his breath.

 

God he hated Chandrila. As much as he hated his birthday. He was born on the day the Empire signed a peace treaty with the New Republic, and growing up, every year his mother celebrated the day of the Galactic Concordance, with his birthday celebration an afterthought. While his mother never forgot to acknowledge his birthday in some way, he had hated that her focus was on what she considered her personal triumph. The rebel victory meant more to her than celebrating her son's life.

 

As an adult, he hated his birthday even more. Once his true heritage had been revealed, and he learned who his grandfather was, his birthday served as a bitter reminder of his grandfather's defeat. While Darth Vader had died in the Battle of Endor, without his death, the Concordance would not have come to pass, and the rebels would not have obtained victory. That wretched proclamation would never have been signed, if Darth Vader had prevailed. Kylo took to viewing his birthday as a day of personal insult.

 

Someday in the future, would the galaxy come to view the destruction of Hosnia Prime with sombre observance? In a few generations, once the horror of the loss of life faded, after the relatives of the survivors died, would Hosnia become a day of celebration, parades, and speeches?

 

Would it be a day remembered, not as an act of tyranny, but a day where the First Order took the needed steps to protect the galaxy from the rebels? One day, would students learn about Hosnia Day, the moment when the First Order struck down Leia Organa's illegitimate government? He wondered about the children born on that day. Would they hate their birthdays too?

 

Kylo sighed. Snoke claimed killing Han split Kylo's spirit to the bone. But it wasn't the _act_ of killing his father that had done it. It wasn't the guilt. It was his mother's judgement afterwards. It was the girl's outrage that he could even _want_ to slay his father. That is what tormented him now.

 

Certainly, there were moments when he was plagued by regret. Moments where he missed Han, and felt remorse. But he had missed Han his entire life. Dealing with Han – _killing him_ – was something he could pack away and work at in privacy. It hurt, but he was able to cram it away where it didn't intrude on his daily thoughts. More often than not, Kylo's thoughts turned to Leia. Thinking of his mother was always...fraught.

 

Leia once told him of meeting Palpatine, as a girl. Her father had presented Leia to the emperor, shortly after she became the youngest elected senator in history. Leia had planned to plead for justice for the people in the Outer Rim, who were oppressed by the Empire. When the long-awaited meeting happened, she told her son that she was so frightened, so overwhelmed by the darkness she felt, that all she could do was curtsy. She could not even speak to greet him, it was so overpowering. She had one chance to confront the emperor, and she failed.

 

She was later introduced to Darth Vader, and sensed even greater darkness. She had no clue that Darth Vader was her biological father, and once she was older, with hindsight, she often questioned if she had failed in that moment too. If she had known of the connection between herself and Vader, she could have used it, to turn him against Palpatine much earlier. Saving billions of lives. Saving Alderaan.

 

Kylo thought his mother and his uncle were both fools. They rejected Vader's choice of the dark side as they rejected Kylo's choice. Anakin Skywalker hadn't fallen to the darkness. He had _embraced_ it. You could see it in the way he conducted himself on the battlefield. It was written in the aftermath of his great victories. Lord Vader was not to be pitied. He was the only Skywalker worthy of admiration.

 

Rey was just as foolish as his uncle. Abandoned as a child, she lived in denial for her entire life, waiting for her parents to return. She had buried her knowledge of their abandonment out of fear. She was afraid of the truth, afraid of her own anger. It was easier to cling to the light while lying to herself. She thought Kylo had committed the ultimate sin by killing Han. How could he make her see that it wasn't so simple?

 

Kylo Ren did not fear the darkness. And while he didn't want to return to the light, he didn't fear it either. He was drawn to the light, but he did not wish to extinguish it. He didn't know if he was meant to have more light of his own, or simply shelter hers from his darkness. She refused to join him once she realized he renounced the light. How could she know so little of him, after what they had shared? Light needs darkness to shine brightest.

 

He wondered if Rey knew her birthday. Had her parents celebrated it once, before they sold her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to write the main characters in a way that feels true to me, but also avoids what annoys me about a lot of Reylo: my chief complaint is how many times Kylo goes to great effort to accommodate Rey, yet she throws tantrums and acts like a child, arguing and disagreeing just for the sake of being stubborn. I want Kylo unrepentant and bad ass, and I want him to want Rey. It's a lot easier to write from his point of view for me.
> 
> Yet on the other hand, how hard it must be for Rey, to go from having freedom (even if it was the freedom to starve) to being a prisoner?
> 
> How do you transition from a conquering army, to a government that helps rebuild? Kylo, while the head of a dictatorship, needs to tread carefully, because he doesn't have a lot of support. He's getting a lot of dissenting opinions on the best way to rule the galaxy.
> 
> I found an app called “Space villain voice changer”. You can record your own speech, and it will play it back like Kylo Ren! You have to fiddle with the settings, I like to use it to try out bits of dialogue and see if they sound right for my story. There is a YouTube video I have bookmarked called “Kylo Ren - All Scenes - HD (Spoilers)” and I compare my lines to the video, to see if the sound is right. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day**

Rey let herself back into her room after her lessons concluded. The professor had given Rey an outline of the events they would be covering, and it was a _lot_. Rey's first exposure to structured education was overwhelming.

 

In the coming weeks, they were going to briefly touch on the Great Sith War, and how that impacted the Mandalorian Wars, where the actions of two fallen Jedi knights had repercussions felt across the galaxy, influencing events for millennia. They were going to look at four thousand years of history, and delve deeply into the past seventy years; how an interplanetary trade dispute sparked a chance meeting between a queen and a slave boy that would lead to the fall of the Republic, and the rise of the Empire. Rey's brain was tired from so much information.

 

There was a message waiting on her datapad.

 

 **Master** : If you need anything, contact Lieutenant Un-Haku. He's available to help you over the next few days.

 

Rey ignored the message and returned to her dinner. She wolfed it down, and paced around her quarters. She didn't have any reading material yet for her lessons, and she was keyed up.

 

It was very quiet in her room. She missed the warmth of Poe and Finn's faces and sharing dinner with them. Sometimes in the evening, the rebels would gather and talk about their plans for when the war ended. Those nebulous plans, which always included a victory over tyranny, but were vague on what the rebels would actually _do_ with their victory. Not like Kylo Ren. Rey decided to visit her neighbour.

 

She debated knocking, but he hadn't given her the courtesy of a knock yesterday, so she'd reply in kind. She approached the door nervously. There was no access panel. She closed her eyes in concentration, and willed the door to open. After a few minutes of struggling with it, she stepped through.

 

“Uh, hey?” Rey said, as the air around her stilled with unnatural silence.

 

“Hey,” Kylo sat up on his couch where he was slouching, running a hand through his tousled hair. He was out of uniform, wearing a loose shirt and pair of pants, with a beer in his hand. He stared at her.

 

She wanted to ask questions, but first, she needed to apologize for something. “I did some research,” she began slowly. “Before I came here. I asked around about Starkiller, and I looked up the Nag Ubdur mines. You were right,” she admitted.

 

“Right about what?” he prompted.

 

“That things aren't as simple as First Order bad, Resistance good.”

 

He said nothing, taking a long pull of his beer while he stared at her hungrily.

 

It wasn't an apology, but she had admitted he was right, and that was a start.

 

“What's all this?” she gestured at the papers surrounding him.

 

“I'm reading a mining contract before I sign off on it.” He waved her over. “Do you want a beer?”

 

“What? _No_. I drink water,” she said primly. Rey eyed him suspiciously as he got up and poured her a glass of water. His fingertips brushed hers as she accepted the glass and gods, why oh why did that make her heart beat stutter?

 

Kylo didn't seem to notice. He sat back on his couch, surrounded by sheets of paper and several datapads. He patted an empty part of the couch. Rey walked right by him and sat in the chair instead.

 

“Why do you need to sign contracts? Can't you just force everyone to do what you want?” she asked.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as though deeply pained. “I'd rather not be at war for the rest of my life, scavenger. Is that what you think I want?”

 

Rey shrugged. “What's in the contract?”

 

“We're developing housing for civilians and need the material. I would have used durasteel, but it'll be a long time before we can place a mass order for that.”

 

“Building houses for who?” she asked.

 

“The human population of Jakku.”

 

Rey's head shot up to meet his eyes, before dropping her gaze. The rebel bombing of the zersium mines seemed a lot more real right now. She busied herself taking sips of water, and looked around the room. It was very spartan, and dark, everything was black or grey, with no personal possessions giving clues to who lived here.

 

“How was school today?” he asked after awhile.

 

“Um, good. The professor seems really smart. I like her.”

 

“What did you think of swimming?”

 

Rey smiled. “It was incredible!”

 

His communicator beeped. “Hang on,” he said, with an annoyed frown. “I've got to take this.”

 

Rey looked around the room again, trying not to listen to his conversation, which included some angry sounding grunts, he barked some orders, before hanging up.

 

“I knew you'd like it,” he said to her. “There are planets with warm water where you can swim in the ocean. If you learn to swim well, I'll take you to one of them someday.”

 

Rey froze. Hearing him talk about the future so casually was terrifying. She knew the peace treaty said this arrangement was forever, but there was a difference between saying that, and hearing her captor making actual plans for her future. Their future. It made it all too real.

 

Rey gulped her water nervously. Suddenly her appetite to learn about his road map for the galaxy seemed like a terrible idea. “What did you have for dinner?” she blurted out.

 

He stared at her again. “Do you care?”

 

“No! I'm just...”

 

“You're just what?”

 

“I-I'm...trying to...”

 

“Trying to _what_ , Rey?”

 

“Forget it,” she snapped, and marched back to her quarters.

* * *

 

Kylo had told her that she could find company in the dining room, so on the second day, that's where Rey took her afternoon meal. The room was empty though. Rey consumed her food quickly. It was very different from anything she had eaten before, but it was good.

 

She heard footsteps, and two figures entered the room, hooded and masked. Were these the same Knights of Ren who had escorted her to the _Nathema_? She wasn't sure.

 

They paused when they entered the room, looking at her, before the shorter one removed their ominous black mask, revealing a woman with pale hair, and delicate features.

 

“Nileeta Ren,” she said, and sat down. “Fifth.”

 

The taller, bulky one also removed his helmet, which covered a battled-scarred face. He had sandy hair and dark eyes. “Dasue Ren, fourth.”

 

“I'm Rey,” she said. She hated introductions. It always reminded her that she had no surname.

 

They nodded at her. Rey eyed the exit of the room, calculating how quickly she could reach it.

 

“You can relax,” the man said. “We are not to harm you.”

 

“Unless you disobey the master's orders,” the woman said. This was not said in a threatening manner, it was delivered matter-of-factly.

 

A droid entered the room with plates of food, and set it on the table for the newcomers.

 

“How long do you have before you return to your lessons?” Nileeta asked.

 

“Fifty minutes,” Rey answered.

 

The woman glanced at Rey's empty plate.

 

“I eat fast,” Rey said, flushing.

 

The woman pushed a basket of bread towards Rey, with a nod. “Help yourself. We were expecting someone else, but he's late.”

 

Rey reached for the bread cautiously. It was very good.

 

They ate in uneasy silence for a bit, as Rey thought of the things she wanted to say. “What do you do for the First Order?”

 

“We aren't part of the First Order,” Dasue said, without offering further explanation.

 

Rey tried again. “What do you do for Kylo Ren?”

 

“Whatever the master needs,” he replied.

 

“And he needs you to watch me?”

 

They nodded.

 

Dasue slowed his chewing and gave her a thoughtful look, while Nileeta watched her calmly.

 

Nileeta took a drink of her beverage. “What are you really trying to ask? We will answer some questions, if you have the courage to be honest.”

 

Rey frowned. They spoke of “the master” so naturally, as if it was normal. “Are you his apprentices?”

 

Dasue shook his head. “The master has never taken an apprentice before you.”

 

“Then why do you call him your master?” Rey asked, uneasy.

 

Nileeta answered this one. “That's what he is to the Ren.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because only he is worthy,” the woman said with a graceful shrug.

 

“What does that mean?” Rey asked.

 

“He is the strongest,” Dasue said.

 

That was something Rey could understand. On Jakku, the poor people submitted to Unkar Plutt, because he was strong, and he held the power.

 

“Does he make you call him master?” she asked them.

 

Nileeta looked mildly offended. “We kneel to him willingly.”

 

Rey focused on her bread while she thought this over. Kylo Ren was correct when he said she had no allies on this ship. It would be foolish to offend his closest comrades with this line of questioning, their loyalty to Kylo Ren was clearly a relationship she didn't understand. How could she turn this around?

 

“I'm not trying to be rude,” she said. “I'm trying to understand my place. How to do this.”

 

They continued eating in silence, their eyes flicking to Rey occasionally.

 

“We will train you in combat, once you are ready,” Dasue said.

 

“Will you train me in the Force?” Rey asked eagerly.

 

“No,” they answered in unison.

 

“Why not?” Rey asked.

 

“Only the master can do that,” Nileeta said.

 

“Do you use the Force?” Rey asked.

 

“We do.”

 

“You could show me...”

 

“No,” Dasue said firmly. “Only the master will teach you.”

 

Rey frowned again. This was obviously not a topic they were willing to discuss. “I'm from Jakku. Where are you from?”

 

“Concordia,” Dasue answered. “I'm Mandalorian.” This last part was spoken fiercely.

 

“Oh! My professor mentioned your people. But I haven't learned about them yet,” Rey offered. “And you?” she looked at Nileeta.

 

“Dantooine. I am Echani,” Nileeta said coolly.

 

Rey felt very ignorant. “I'm sorry, I don't know that term.”

 

Nileeta shrugged. “You'll learn.” She speared a piece of meat on her fork.

 

“I've never met anyone like either of you before,” Rey said. “And I don't know those planets.”

 

“Outer rim. Wait until you meet our third,” Dasue said with a dry chuckle.

 

“Is the third knight human?” Rey asked.

 

Dasue shook his head.

 

“How did you meet Kylo Ren?” Rey asked.

 

The pair were silent, and Rey got the sense they were speaking privately, but she couldn't sense their thoughts. They must have come to an agreement, because eventually they offered the information.

 

“I tried to kill him,” Dasue said casually.

 

“I met the master while I was in Jedi training,” Nileeta said. “At Skywalker's temple.” The pale woman's lip curled over the name Skywalker as if she had tasted something rotten.

 

Rey's eyes widened. She wanted to ask more questions, but it was time to return to her lessons.

 

“We will be here most days, if you want company,” Dasue called to her.

* * *

 

The next night, Rey let herself into Kylo's quarters again. He was talking to someone on his communicator, and waved her in, but held up his hand to silence her.

 

She tried to avoid listening, but he said something she couldn't possibly ignore.

 

“Execute five. Put the rest in holding cells. No food. Give them water, try again in the morning.” He switched off the communicator, and turned his attention back to Rey.

 

“What did you learn today?” he asked.

 

She stared at him aghast. He spoke of taking lives so casually. Arresting and torturing people, as if it meant _nothing_. What type of monster was this man?

 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded.

 

He didn't answer.

 

“You're killing people like it's nothing, and asking about my day!?” Rey was outraged.

 

His eyes hardened, and his mouth settled into a grim line. “Don't question my decisions, scavenger. It doesn't concern you.”

 

“Why are you killing them? Tell me!” she ordered.

 

“Why does that matter to you?”

 

“Because it's wrong to kill people!” she shouted.

 

“You don't even know who they are, or what they've done,” he pointed out.

 

“That doesn't matter!” she squawked indignantly.

 

“You've an underdeveloped notion of justice,” he remarked. “What if I told you I'm executing leaders of the gang running the largest child sex abuse ring in the Rim? People who buy children to service wealthy businessmen. What if I told you I'm executing the same scum that used to round up orphans on Jakku for the pleasure houses?”

 

“Is that who you're killing?” she demanded.

 

He shrugged. “Would that make it more palatable?”

 

Eyes wide, Rey backed out of the room and fled.

* * *

 

After a restless night, Rey ordered extra breakfast and moped around her quarters. She did not have any lessons today, and she was bored.

 

She sent a message to Lieutenant Un-Haku, requesting his company to see the ship. The lieutenant arrived at 1000, in uniform.

 

“Oh,” she said looking him over. “I'm not keeping you from your duties, am I?”

 

“No ma'am,” he replied.

 

“He said that you'd show me around,” Rey said weakly.

 

The lieutenant nodded. “The Supreme Leader has advised me. Are you ready to go now?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

They walked side by side down the hall to the turbolifts.

 

“Can I see the engine room?” Rey asked.

 

“That's a restricted area, ma'am. We're near the greenhouse, have you seen one before?”

 

Rey shook her head.

 

Several minutes later, they arrived at a large complex with glass walls. The inside was humid, moisture beaded the walls. Rey's jaw dropped. She had never seen so much greenery in her life, and to think this all existed on a ship.

 

Un-Haku was a knowledgeable tour guide. He explained what plants and vegetables were being grown, and how the water cycling system worked. Rey was fascinated by the mechanics of the area, solar energy was stored and released on timed intervals for maximum growth. Workers tended to the vegetation, some pruning the plants and weeding the large beds, others harvesting produce.

 

The next stop was a stargazing platform. It was spacious, with numerous benches dotted throughout the room, providing a place for contemplation. Rey and the lieutenant sat together. The ceiling was transparent, and offered a spectacular view of deep space. The lieutenant pointed out some constellations to her, Rey wasn't familiar with any of them.

 

On their walk to the third stop, they began to cross paths with other people on the ship. Rey was not immune to the whispers or the stares. She knew she was an outsider here, and many considered her an enemy of the state. She kept her eyes focused dead ahead and her back straight. No matter what any of these people thought, Kylo Ren wanted her aboard this ship.

 

The lieutenant took her to a games room. There were various tables for cards, and some dejarik boards. A few officers were playing a fighting game that was projected onto a large screen on the wall.

 

“Do you play card games? ” Un-Haku asked her.

 

“Horansi and sabaac.”

 

“Horansi isn't very popular here,” he said. “We've got sabaac decks, but I can teach you a new game, if you like. It's called pazaak.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

He led her to a small table, which held several decks of cards. He shuffled one and set it in the centre. “This is the table deck, or the main deck.”

 

He pushed another deck towards Rey, and claimed one for himself. “Each player gets a side deck.”

 

They shuffled their cards, and traded decks with each other.

 

“The goal in pazaak is to win three rounds, which wins the match. To win a round, you need to get twenty points without going over,” he said. “If the round ends without any player reaching twenty, the person closest to twenty wins that round.”

 

“That sounds like _nuula_ ,” Rey said. “We've got a similar game on Jakku.”

 

He nodded. “If a round ends in a tie, it's not counted.”

 

He explained the rest of the rules, and they began to play. Rey grasped the concept easily enough, and they played a few matches, before stopping for food. Afterwards, he escorted Rey back to her room, and she sat in her living quarters, bouncing her foot from boredom.

 

She couldn't expect the lieutenant to babysit her every day, he had an actual job to do aboard the ship. Her other options were to try and talk to Kylo Ren, or his knights. Neither of those options sounded very good right now.

 

She would meditate.

* * *

 

Armitage Hux stared at the new addition to his quarters, which Millicent was resting on as if she was born to it. Hux was bemused, and his cat looked very comfortable.

 

He had just returned from his latest meeting with the Theed diplomats, to discover someone had been quite busy doing construction in his home. A thin pole had been installed in the sitting area, stretching from floor to ceiling, wrapped in rope. A narrow walkway curved around the pole in a spiral, going up to the ceiling, where it split off into catwalks that followed the walls, going up and down several levels, with wide beams crisscrossing the ceiling. Millicent lounged near the top, looking down at him fondly.

 

Hux walked around the structure curiously. It was a gigantic scratching post, with elevations for a cat to play.

 

His lips pressed together tightly. There was only one person with the access codes to his quarters, and it was infuriating to know that the man had sent workers into his private rooms. Although...

 

He looked at his cat. She blinked at him.

 

“Millicent! Come down,” he clicked his tongue. “Come to daddy!”

 

He wiggled his hand at her, and Millicent began her delicate descent from the top, taking her time to pose, stretching and fussing every few steps.

 

“That's my beautiful girl,” he cooed, as she hopped on his shoulder, knocking his cap askew with her head. Her tail curled around his neck. Hux rubbed the underside of her chin, babbling nonsense to her, before facing the structure with a critical eye.

 

“What do you think, lovely? Do we like this gift from the Supreme Leader? Shall we keep it?”

 

Millicent's raspy purr was answer enough.

* * *

 

Kylo and Nileeta Ren collapsed against the floor of the training room, sweating profusely. They had been sparring for nearly half an hour, before the Echani woman knocked him to his knees. Losing always put Kylo in a bad mood, but Nileeta, for all her teasing, seldom rubbed it in when she was the victor in hand-to-hand combat.

 

Her short ashen hair was darkened with sweat. She grabbed a towel for herself, and tossed another to her master. “So,” she said at last. “How are things going?”

 

“Things,” of course, meaning the relationship between Sith master and unwilling apprentice. Or lack thereof.

 

Kylo grunted.

 

“That well?” Nileeta said, blue eyes twinkling.

 

“She knows nothing of the Force,” he said after a time. “All she knows is droids and ships and scrap metal! Her tutors are teaching her history. The girl refuses to ask me about the Force.”

 

“She wants to learn about it. She asked us at lunch,” Nileeta told him.

 

Kylo frowned.

 

“Perhaps she would be more eager to learn about your interests, if you also tried to learn about hers,” Nileeta said cautiously. The master was prickly about this topic.

 

Kylo glared at her. “What can I learn of ships that I don't already know?”

 

“Mmph,” Nileeta deferred the question. “Droids might be common ground.”

 

Less inflammatory ground. All the Ren knew who the master's father was.

 

Kylo grunted. “I've been thinking of getting her an old droid to work on,” he confided.

 

“A good idea, master,” Nileeta said. “What type of droid?”

 

Kylo went over the options he had found in the ship's inventory, but Nileeta was not much of a tech person, and wasn't able to help him narrow the choices down.

 

“She's spending time with Hux's spy,” he groused.

 

“Which one?” Nileeta asked.

 

“Un-Haku.”

 

“Oh, the handsome one!”

 

“You think he's handsome?” Kylo asked quickly.

 

“Of course,” she fluttered her pale lashes at him. “Don't you? Green eyes, and a face like a model? What's not to like?”

 

Kylo grumbled something rude.

 

“Surely you aren't worried, master? He doesn't compare to you!”

 

“ _You_ don't think I'm handsome,” Kylo complained. “Your opinion isn't helpful.”

 

“You're not unappealing, master. You're just not my type. I'm sure your little Jedi isn't going to trade tall, dark, and scary for a mere lieutenant. There's nothing to worry about,” she soothed him.

 

“Rank doesn't impress Rey,” he said glumly. “Nothing impresses Rey.”

 

“Nothing at all? There's got to be something...” she said.

 

“What would impress you?” Kylo asked suddenly.

 

“That's easy,” Nileeta scoffed. “A man who can equal me in combat!”

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Consistently,” she said hastily. “Someone I'd struggle to overcome every time. Not a Sith who gets lucky occasionally,” she added with a sniff.

 

“Such insolence,” Kylo chided.

 

Nileeta dropped her gaze respectfully, her twitching lips giving away her lack of subservience. “Forgive me, my master.”

 

He grunted. “She's childish and ignorant,” Kylo said, his frustration evident. “She judges me on matters she knows nothing about. I try to help her, and she throws it in my face every time.”

 

“Mm,” Nileeta replied, all hints of teasing gone. “Some people don't accept help gracefully. And some women don't want to be impressed.”

 

“Then what do they want?” he exploded.

 

“They want someone to care for them. To listen to them, be there for them.”

 

“I can't listen when she refuses to talk to me! I provide for her, she lacks for nothing now!”

 

“She lacks freedom, master.”

 

Kylo's lips pressed into an angry line. With a jut of his chin, he indicated the discussion was over. They headed for the showers.

* * *

 

After Rey's supper was delivered, she played on her datapad and ate quickly. She had not received any messages today. She glared at the chrono.

 

She wondered what Kylo was doing. Probably killing people, she huffed.

 

She marched to their shared door and tried to open it. She failed.

 

She knocked harshly, but there was no acknowledgement.

 

“Are you in there?” she shouted.

 

She knocked again.

 

“Answer me!”

 

She tried to reach out with her senses, but felt nothing. Maybe he was out. After all, he had told her to contact the lieutenant for her needs. Maybe Kylo intended to be gone for sometime? How nice of him to tell her. She stomped back to her chair and sat down angrily.

 

Of course he'd leave her. He was no different from anyone else, except he had locked her up in a spaceship which she couldn't escape without sparking a war.

 

She wondered where Finn had gone. He left Lianna without saying goodbye to anyone, and without waiting for her to come back. For all his fine talk about the heroics of the Resistance, his convictions hadn't lasted very long when push came to shove. At least Poe had stayed until the end. Poe and the General were the last to leave.

 

Rey's eyes narrowed. She had not forgiven Leia Organa for serving her up to the First Order on a platter. No matter the General's reasons, she had treated Rey as something expendable, and Rey would not forget that for as long as she lived.

 

It seemed the fruit didn't fall far from the tree. The General was quick to dump Rey on her son, and Kylo Ren hadn't stuck around very long either, for all his talk of wanting a partnership with her. He was content to foist her off on the Hosnian lieutenant.

 

It was easier on Jakku. Even though she had wasted her life waiting for a day that would never come, and it was a miserable existence, getting through those days was less painful. Before Kylo Ren had destroyed the walls in her mind, and forced her to see the ugly truth of her parents, living on Jakku had been relatively simple. She understood how Jakku worked. Not like these fraught interactions she'd been having with other people since she left.

 

On Jakku, you either worked, or you died. You worked long and you worked hard, and you fought to protect your finds. You could trade for water and food. You had to take care of yourself because nobody else would do it for you. Get injured on Jakku, or catch sand fever without having something tucked away to trade to the healers for medicine? Well, too bad.

 

" _They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money_."

 

Rey shook her head angrily. How dare he say that. How dare he make her remember that. She wanted to deny it was true, but the moment he said it, the truth of his words rang through her like a bell.

 

In the days following, more memories returned to her. She remembered her parents' faces and the harsh smell of vodka. The sound of their voices as they dragged her before Unkar Plutt. Wheedling for more supplies, promising that Rey could work hard, that she was obedient. Mama had stripped Rey naked in front of Plutt, forcing her legs apart.

 

“She'll make a fine pleasure girl one day,” Mama had promised.

 

Plutt grunted, not looking away from what he was tallying behind his counter.

 

Rey had cried. 

 

Mama had pinched her, and forced her to stand up straight.

 

“You could send her to a house now,” Mama insisted. “There's no need to wait until she's older.”

 

“Too skinny,” Plutt said. “No one's gonna pay to have those knees pokin' their sides.”

 

Mama had argued with him, then pleaded with him. Rey clung to her mother's skirts, but it was no use.

 

Plutt had sighed, as though he was doing the biggest favour imaginable, and finally agreed to accept Rey in exchange for a note of credit at a bar. Papa kissed the top of her head, told her to be good, and they **left her there**.

 

They left her, Finn left her, the General sent her away, and now Kylo Ren had left her too.

 

She hated them, she hated _all_ of them.

 

Rey rocked back and forth on the chair, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

 

Kylo strode down the hall to his quarters. He sensed something dark and powerful festering. He let himself into his rooms and tossed his helmet onto the table. He breathed deeply, trying to push his anger down. It would not serve him right now.

 

The heat of Rey's emotions hit him like a physical blow. Despair swelled around her, spreading ripples of misery and rage. It would only take a little push to stoke that fire. But he was uncertain. Would encouraging her darkness help him convince her to turn towards him? Or make her more obstinate?

 

He opened the door between their rooms and observed her silently for a moment. She hadn't noticed him, so lost in her memories as she sat alone in abject sadness.

 

“Walk with me, apprentice,” he commanded.

 

Rey looked at him, blinking slowly. “You're here.”

 

“Come.” He swept out the door without waiting.

 

Rey followed him. She belatedly recalled his instructions from the hangar, she was to stay on his left, one pace behind. She quickened her pace to keep up with him.

 

He led her to an empty training room.

 

“What's this?” Rey asked suspiciously.

 

“What does it look like?” He stripped off his cowl and tunic, tossing them on a bench.

 

Rey's cheeks coloured fainted to see him shirtless again, and she swallowed nervously. His ivory skin was rosy, as if he had just been exerting himself.

 

“What are we doing?” she asked.

 

Kylo picked up two staffs, and tossed one to her. “Defend yourself.”

 

He charged her, and Rey scrambled to block the blow. His height and size gave him a significant reach advantage, and she had to work hard to fend him off. Although she was more nimble, it was not of much help as Kylo advanced relentlessly. His staff connected with her body again and again.

 

After a particularly hard blow to her wrist, Rey held up her hand, breathing hard. “Wait,” she panted. “Just wait.”

 

He paused, twirling the staff with unconscious grace while he waited impatiently.

 

Rey glared at him. “How do you move so fast?”

 

“How do you think, apprentice?”

 

Her eyes narrowed. Was he using the Force to move faster? She swung her staff at him, and tried to pay attention to what she felt. The Force was so strong around him, it swirled around him like a powerful current, it was hard to study him when he was attacking her with such vigour.

 

His staff cracked against her kneecap and Rey cried out.

 

“I said defend yourself. What are you doing, Rey?” Kylo sounded annoyed.

 

“You're cheating!” Rey accused.

 

“Using the Force is not cheating!”

 

“You're using things I don't have, it's cheating!” she insisted.

 

“You are equally capable of using the Force like I do,” he told her.

 

“I don't know how!”

 

“Whose fault is that?” he snapped, hurling his staff at the wall with such strength that it shattered on impact.

 

Rey watched him stalk across the room to a small fridge, grabbing bottled water and throwing it at her.

 

“You aimed that at my head!” she accused.

 

He shrugged. “If it hit you, you'd only have yourself to blame.”

 

Rey seethed. She didn't want to admit defeat in the face of his arrogant behaviour, and she blurted out, “If this was lightsabers, I'd win.”

 

His reaction was the worst possible thing. He _laughed_. She had never seen Kylo Ren laugh before, and the way that the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement made her even angrier. His full lips twisted in mirth, she could see his teeth exposed. Seeing him laugh made him seem more human.

 

I would!” she insisted.

 

“You think you can beat me with a lightsaber,” he snorted. “ _You_.”

 

“I won before!”

 

“Rey,” he said her name slowly, as though talking to someone of stunted intellect. “On Takodana I had just taken a bowcaster bolt to the side. I had lost over a pint of blood. _And_ it was two against one. Hardly a victory worth bragging about.”

 

“I'd still win!” she insisted.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” he snorted.

 

“Are you afraid?” she challenged him.

 

“Fear is the path to the dark side,” he said with a rakish grin. “Are you trying to provoke fear in your opponent? Not very Jedi of you.”

 

Rey flushed. “If you aren't afraid, prove it. You and me, right now.”

 

“We'll fight with lightsabers when I say it's time, and not before.”

 

“But...” Rey interrupted.

 

“That's the end of it!” he roared.

 

Rey stared at him in shock. For a moment, he had almost seemed like he was in a playful mood, and then his anger was suddenly an overwhelming pressure in the room, crushing her skull.

 

He ignored her, pacing the room like a caged animal, eyes wild and sweat dripping from him.

 

She watched him warily. With a flick of his wrist, another weapon flew to his hand, and he hurled it to the end of the room, where it stuck in the surface of the wall, quivering. He repeated this, until the weapon rack stood empty and the wall bristled with blades.

 

He stormed out of the room without a backward glance.

 

Rey exhaled the breath she was holding, and approached the wall slowly. She grabbed the first weapon, and yanked hard. It was stuck fast.

 

How did he manage to move objects with such power?

 

Master Skywalker had told her to reach out, to calm herself and feel the Force. To imagine the object she wanted to summon, to picture it rising and coming to her hand. Yet each time she practised, it took hours for objects to barely move.

 

Kylo Ren had certainly not looked like he moved those weapons with meditative power. It was fast and instinctual. What did he do to make the Force obey him so quickly?

 

She narrowed her eyes. She'd beaten him in combat once, she could beat him at this. She willed the weapon to come to her hand, with her arm stuck out expectantly. Nothing happened.

* * *

 

Back in his quarters, Kylo stepped into the shower as he replayed the discussion with Rey in his mind. He had been wounded and outnumbered on Takodana when they crossed blades in the snow. Chewie's bolt had gone clear through his abdomen. He had also been emotionally compromised, distracted. Han Solo had just died.

 

“ _Always strive for the truth, boy_.”

 

Han Solo had died because his son had murdered him.

 

When he found Rey and the traitor in the woods, Kylo had been running from himself. The pair were not hard to find, their fear and nervousness lit up the woods like fireflies. He could feel their terror at his approach, and his pain had a new target. He would subdue them, and not have to think about his own actions for awhile.

 

Although volatile, he was still in control, until the appearance of his grandfather's lightsaber had rattled him hard. To see the traitor wielding it had pushed him over the edge. All self-discipline was lost at that point. The traitor got a strike on his left shoulder, then Rey hit his right arm, and then his face.

 

And Rey really thought she could hold her own against him? The idea was laughable. His apprentice needed to be humbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a lot of steam in November because I came down with an upper and lower respiratory infection, and bronchitis. I have been so sick, and on so many drugs, that I slept away nearly a month. I had no energy to write until mid December. I am better, but still recovering. I'm weak and tire easily. I have all these great ideas, then I sit down to write, and my brain checks out. Sometimes I lie in bed, and as I get ideas, I email them to myself for when I'm feeling up to writing.
> 
> My plot outline for this chapter includes the note I left for myself, “Kylo does something evil to demonstrate he's still a **BAD ASS MOTHERFUCKER** ”. Executing Chandrila students fit the bill.
> 
> The reason Rey knows the Horansi card game is because it's popular among the rebels in canon, which is why it's not popular among the First Order. Ever the diplomat, Un-Haku suggests pazaak, which was introduced in the _KOTOR_ game, pazaak is basically black jack. I figure every planet would have some version of this simple game, and invented the term “nuula” for what they call it on Jakku.
> 
> I am trying to craft Rey into less of a Mary Sue. While she picked up pazaak fairly quickly since she's played nuula before, she's not so quick to master the Force by imitating Kylo. She can't best him in combat, she can't figure out how he uses the Force instantly to copy him. She needs to put in her dues and slog through it like every other padawan.
> 
> It's a lot of fun to write Kylo's interactions with other characters, and develop his character outside of Rey's narrow view. His Knights of Ren introduce more of his backstory.
> 
> The gift Kylo gave to Hux (in reference to chapter 4) looks something [like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okOVxfuSYPk).
> 
> Rey is getting more comfortable with her dark emotions, such as brooding. Is that from exposure to Kylo Ren, or is that her true nature coming out? I really don't see her as this pure Jedi conquering virgin hero (as presented in the films), because her frantic use of the Force is often based on dark side emotions, such as fear, anger, abandonment. So we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Rey latches on to people like a tick; Finn, Hann, Leia, Luke, et cet. What will she do when she feels abandoned by Kylo? Who will she turn to next? 
> 
> The next three chapters are loosely planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo was angry with himself. His plan was to tempt Rey to ask him about the Force, but she'd asked for lightsaber combat instead. Any reminders of the fight on Takodana reminded him of what he'd done to Han Solo, and his guilt sparked his anger. He hadn't meant to yell at her. So how could he turn things around?

 

He'd been considering the problem for hours, and had failed to come up with anything to beat the idea of gifting his apprentice with a droid. He grabbed his datapad and pulled up the ship's inventory again, scrolling through the options. Rey didn't need a protocol droid, and he didn't trust her with an astromech droid. He doubted she'd appreciate a torture droid. Maybe a med droid?

 

He sighed heavily, and set the problem aside.

 

Kylo returned to his desk. Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper, he started his calligraphy, trying to perfect a phrase in Kittât he was working on. The Old Tongue was a language of thin, angular runes, many which ended in sharp hooks, and punctuated by small squiggles. He wrote several practice words, frowning at the results. The lines often had a minor tilt to the left or right, and slanting them the wrong way corrupted the meaning.

 

The runes he attempted to copy translated to “the Force frees me”, but his latest effort had bastardized the meaning. He drew an angry line through the runes, and started again. His tongue poked out as he worked.

 

He stopped when his thumb started to cramp, pleased that his efforts were getting better. He set the pen down, and stared at the door separating his room from Rey's. Should he go talk to her? She had asked for training, in a manner of speaking, by asking to spar with sabers, it wasn't quite the same as asking for instruction in the Force. But it was a start.

 

He reached out with his senses. She wasn't in her room, she was far away from him, and she wasn't alone. She was with...he reached harder... she was with Un-Haku. Kylo grimaced. Rey had been spending entirely too much time with the Hosnian lieutenant, and that looked to be a disaster entirely of his own making. Ugh. He could give the lieutenant some busy work for the rest of the weekend, but that would be transparent.

 

A beep from his datapad distracted him, and he read the incoming log of prisoners from General Hux with raised eyebrows.

* * *

 

Rey had learned to trust her instincts growing up on Jakku, and she had a sixth sense when change was coming, be it in the form of a sudden sandstorm, or the rare spring rains. There was a subtle feeling in the atmosphere at times that signalled something was coming.

 

Last night on the ship, Rey felt it as she and Lieutenant Un-Haku walked through the busy corridors. It was little things. There were more stormtroopers hanging about than usual. The halls were being scrubbed with a little more vigour. There was anticipation in the air. Hushed whispers. From the mind of one of the officers, she picked up a name, Ceres Ren.

 

 _Ah hah_ , she thought to herself. This must be the missing Knight of Ren. Rey was very curious.

 

Since boarding the _Nathema_ , Rey had learned there were seven Knights of Ren, including Kylo himself, their master. She had already met Barakis, an Iridonian Zabrak she had offended within seconds of meeting. There was the burly Mandalorian Dasue, and Nileeta, the petite Echani. And Vor'an, a human from the Mid rim who specialized in splicing. That was the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth knight, respectively.

 

She had yet to meet the second or the seventh. Kylo had told her that Eckard Ren was his second in command, so Ceres Ren must be the seventh.

 

The day progressed like many of the others. Rey breakfasted alone, showered, and began her readings. Her datapad beeped several times throughout the morning, but she ignored it. She was taking notes about the first Jedi Purge, when there was a knock at the door. It was the handsome young officer she'd been spending time with.

 

“Oh. Lieutenant, hello,” she said with a smile.

 

The young lieutenant was in full military dress today, and gave her a salute. “Greetings, ma'am. Your presence is requested in the hangar at twelve forty-five today,” he told her.

 

“For what?”

 

“The First Order has won an important victory on the battle field,” he told her. “Today we welcome home our heroes.”

 

“Ceres Ren?” she asked.

 

“Oh, you've heard? And also Eckard Ren,” he said. “The Supreme Leader has ordered all personnel of rank greet them.”

 

“That includes me?” Rey asked with skepticism. “I have no rank. I'm a political prisoner.”

 

The lieutenant frowned slightly. “Be that as it may, you're expected. The Supreme Leader said you were to stand near the podium with him, and I've been instructed to tell you to dress appropriately.”

 

Rey bristled. “Pompous ass,” she muttered.

 

You didn't need the Force to sense the lieutenant's discomfort at her words. “The Supreme Leader said that you might be unfamiliar with our ceremonies, that you might not know what was appropriate attire.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Rey's annoyance deflated. This was actually thoughtful of Kylo Ren. She knew that First Order troops valued image and ceremony. It would be embarrassing to show up looking like a sand rat. She bit back her harsh words. “Lieutenant, I _don't_ know what's appropriate for this occasion.”

 

“Ma'am, the Supreme Leader sent the information to your datapad. Have you checked it?”

 

“Oh,” Rey said. She opened the unread messages, and sure enough, there it was. Over eight messages from Kylo Ren, each one getting more snippy than the last. She started with the oldest message, and read his instructions. “Okay lieutenant,” she said. “I understand what he wants.”

 

“I'll return for you at 1230. There's going to be a lot of people, and it takes time to get everyone into position,” he told her, before giving a sharp salute and turning on his heel.

 

Rey read the messages again, which had all been sent within twenty minutes of Kylo's initial message, and got progressively snarkier with each one where she had not replied to him.

 

**Master**

There's a ceremony today. I want you beside me. All the officers will be in parade dress, and guests like yourself should look the part. Have you ever been part of something like this?

 

**Master**

Did you get my message? It's going to be broadcast, and the galaxy wants to see a happy rebel, so you need to look it.

 

**Master**

I can sense you're awake, scavenger. Don't ignore me. You're being childish.

 

**Master**

Rey?

 

**Master**

I'm sending Un-Haku.

 

**Master**

Is he there yet?

 

**Master**

He's supposed to deliver my message. Here are some ideas. Check the second right closet, you'll have some suitable clothing. (This one had a picture attached.)

 

**Master**

Un-Haku will bring you to the hangar, you'll join us at the front. Please.

 

Rey rolled her eyes and typed a quick reply. She set the datapad down and explored her closet. She was loathe to surrender the wraps that hid her arms, so she chose a fitted grey top and jacket, and black trousers, and began to get ready.

* * *

 

Rey was extremely uncomfortable. The hangar was packed with people, and the heat was making her sweat. The floor had been polished to a mirror sheen, and the reflecting bright lights were giving her a headache. Large red banners hung from the walls displaying the First Order insignia. A carpet had been laid from the end of the hangar, running to the dais where Kylo Ren stood. His knights stood at his side in a semi-circle. The five of them were standing perfectly still, staring at the landing platform expectantly, not speaking. It was uncanny.

 

Rey was near them, but not part of their group. She stood to Ren's left, as always, and behind them, close enough to hear the murmurs of conversation of the troops, but not make out the nuances. Ten minutes to go. She felt incredibly out of place.

 

“ _Closer, apprentice,_ ” he spoke to her through the Force.

 

“ _How close?_ ”

 

“ _Stand between me and my third,_ ” he replied.

 

Rey was surprised. And even more surprised when surly Barakis Ren moved over without a trace of annoyance to make room for her beside their leader.

 

“ _You're my apprentice. You are the one to stand at my side_ ,” he lectured her without malice. “ _Next time, I expect you here without being told. Don't fidget. We're live._ ”

 

Rey forced herself to stand still, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. She would have a close-up view of whatever was about to happen, but she also stuck out like a sore thumb, she was wearing grey, surrounding by masked knights in black.

 

“ _You look fine_ ,” he said.

 

“ _I don't need your approval_ ,” Rey retorted.

 

A frustrated sigh echoed in her mind.

 

A loud bell buzzed in the hangar and the hangar rumbled with the sound of hundreds of people standing at attention. It wasn't long before a sleek black shuttle landed. The ship looked similar to Kylo Ren's _Upsilon_ -class shuttle, but the hull was longer, and the upraised wings were a bit shorter. It was definitely of Sienar-Jaemus design.

 

The ramp descended from the ship, and ten stormtroopers marched out, and fell into formation at the base of the ramp. Rey strained her eyes, she saw two dark figures emerge, one in a mask, the other in a long, hooded cloak. The assembled crowd saluted, and the cheering began.

 

Rey could feel a great presence in the Force. Someone very powerful was leaving that ship.

 

Rey watched the knights approach, and realized belatedly that Ceres Ren was a woman, based on the mental chatter she heard right now. Ceres Ren was a beautiful woman, she corrected herself, watching the slender figure approach the dais gracefully. Even though most of her face was hidden by her cloak, the minds of the people around her testified to her loveliness.

 

At last the pair stood before Kylo Ren, and both sank to one knee in deference, waiting with heads bowed.

 

“Arise Eckard Ren, my trusted right arm,” the Supreme Leader said. “I congratulate you on your victory at Chandrila.”

 

The man stood smoothly, and inclined his masked head to his leader, before taking his place at Kylo's right side.

 

“Arise Ceres Ren,” the Supreme Leader said. “My seventh hand, returned to us after so long.”

 

The woman stood proudly in front of him, but her hood remained up, covering the top of her head, and ending at the bridge of her nose. She had smooth, pale skin, and wide rep lips, which curved in the hint of a smile. Rey was terribly curious to see the rest of her face.

 

“Master,” Ceres said, her voice was low and clear, and conveyed respect.

 

“You have subdued our enemies in Chandrila, and you have my deepest gratitude. Come,” Kylo Ren's voice almost sounded warm despite the voice distortion of his mask, as if he spoke with a touch of pride.

 

Rey's eyes flicked to the back of his head. He sounded more pleasant than she had ever heard him speak.

 

Ceres Ren took her place to the right of the sixth knight, and around her Rey could hear a chorus of thoughts. “ _Welcome home, sister._ ”

 

Kylo gave a short speech. The troops burst into loud applause. The flashes of light were blinding as extra pictures were taken for the holonet. And then it was over, and as one, the Knights of Ren turned to the exit.

 

“ _You too_ ,” the voice in her head ordered. “ _Don't lag._ ”

 

Trying not to scurry, Rey turned around, and marched behind Kylo Ren as he led his most powerful allies into the depths of the ship. The knights parted like water to allow her to take her place directly to his left, and strode after them silently. Rey had never seen the seven of them gathered before, except in a nightmare of a vision on Takodana, and didn't know what to expect. Her nerves were shot as she followed him deeper into the ship.

 

Once they reached Kylo's private wing of the ship, the knights scattered, going to their separate rooms. Kylo led Ceres Ren to the door across the hall from his, a room that had previously been unoccupied. He led the woman into the room, and left Rey standing in the hall without a glance. Rey hesitated for a moment, feeling awkward, before turning to her quarters. Safely inside, she exhaled a pent-up breath, and squeezed her eyes tightly, willing the burning feeling to subside. She didn't need Kylo Ren to escort her everywhere. She didn't need his attention. She didn't care.

* * *

 

After lunch, which was late due to the ceremony, Rey entered the training room, and saw three of the knights inside. One was deflecting blasts from a training droid with effortless grace. Another was reading from a large tomb, and the third was deep in meditation. Rey heard low voices, and a deep chuckle.

 

She headed to the room at the back, and paused at the threshold.

 

Kylo sprawled in a chair, unmasked, looking utterly relaxed. Beside him was Ceres Ren. They were engaged in animated conversation.

 

Rey got her first good look at Ceres. The deep hood of her cloak was pushed back, and honey blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders. Rey had only seen a hint of her face before, and tried to stare without being obvious. A red blindfold covered her eyes, but it did not detract from her fine features.

 

 _She's beautiful_ , Rey thought.

 

“I've brought something to celebrate your victory,” Kylo said, and placed an item on the table.

 

The woman examined it with her hands. “Dathomiri silk,” Ceres said softly.

 

“I thought you might like it,” Kylo said. “I had them turn it into a cloak. What do you see?”

 

The woman spread the fabric on the table, and Rey could see it was pure black, except for the hood, where the edge was embroidered in a thick line of silver. Ceres fingered the hood's border, tracing the runes with her finger tips.

 

“ _Won Qyâsik nun_ ,” she said with reverence.

 

“I wrote the runes myself,” Kylo said, a little boastfully. He peered at the cloth anxiously. “They didn't make any mistakes, I hope.”

 

“No, my lord,” the woman smiled. “It's beautiful. Master, I am honoured. Oh-”

 

Kylo finally noticed Rey. “There you are,” he gave Rey an unusually easy smile. “Come in.”

 

Rey entered the room, trying not to stare at the beautiful stranger. Kylo Ren was acting weird.

 

“Apprentice, meet Ceres Ren, my seventh.”

 

“Ah,” the woman smiled, “you are the one I have heard so much about. Greetings, Rey.”

 

Feeling completely outclassed, and oddly bitter, Rey mumbled a lame, “hi,” and shuffled awkwardly.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Kylo told Ceres, then he left the room.

 

Rey stayed where she stood, feeling like she had interrupted something private. Ceres's face turned in her direction.

 

“Please sit,” Ceres invited, gesturing to the seat Kylo had vacated.

 

Rey sat cautiously.

 

“You're wondering why my eyes are covered,” Ceres said. “It is the way of my people, the Miraluka.”

 

“Are you in my head?” Rey asked sharply.

 

“No, it's just the first question people always ask me,” Ceres explained with a smile.

 

“Are you blind?” Rey asked.

 

“No,” Ceres said. “I see much.”

 

“Then why are you blindfolded?”

 

“Our homeworld orbits a red dwarf, it emits infrared light. My ancestors gradually lost their ability to perceive visible light waves. We adapted to see through the Force. We cover our eyes around outsiders. The sight of them causes some...distress.”

 

Rey wasn't sure what to say to that.

 

“You are from Jakku?” Ceres asked.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.

 

“Do you miss the sun?”

 

Nobody had asked her that before. And Rey was uncertain of the answer. She didn't miss Jakku, it was a harsh world, and a horrible life. But the feeling of sunlight on her skin, and the warmth of being planet-side, that was hard to give up.

 

“Yes,” she answered finally. “I miss sunlight. But not that shithole.”

 

Ceres smiled at her. “I'm from Alpheridies, it's not a warm planet. The ship feels like home to me. Maybe one day, to you also.”

 

Rey was unsure how to respond. While she knew the peace treaty was forever, she had staunchly put off thinking about her sunset years, spending them on a star destroyer with Kylo Ren in space was not what she had wanted for herself.

 

“Kylo tells me that you are studying the Mandalorian war,” Ceres said.

 

 _Kylo_?

 

“Mmm,” Rey muttered.

 

“Tomorrow we begin your training in the Force.”

 

That caught Rey's attention. “I thought I wasn't allowed to learn from anybody except him?”

 

Ceres gave a small shrug. “Things change.” She stood up gracefully. “I'm very tired after my trip. I'll see you in the morning, Rey.”

* * *

 

Rey was sitting in her living room, practising trying to get her dinner tray to float, when Kylo strolled in.

 

“Are you still studying those Jedi texts?” he asked without any preamble.

 

“Yes,” she said suspiciously. “You can't have them.”

 

“I didn't ask for them,” he retorted. “Have you understood everything you've read so far?”

 

She was about to reply with a sharp yes, but hesitated. There was much in the books she didn't understand. And Kylo Ren had trained as a Jedi. If he was offering to help study them, it would be stupid to refuse out of pride.

 

“No,” Rey said slowly. “There are, uh some passages I'm struggling with.”

 

He nodded. “And how are you managing your studies on the Mandalorian war?”

 

“It's fine,” she mumbled. “What is this, a report card check?”

 

He glared at her. “History is written by the victor, apprentice. Keep that in mind.”

 

“Any other pearls of wisdom to dispense?” she asked, without looking at him. Her gaze was trained on the tray on her lap, which was not moving, at all.

 

“Maybe,” he said. “Meet us tomorrow at 0700 in the training room, if you want to find out.”

 

He swept out of the room in a flurry of black robes, and Rey chucked her tray at the door.

 

 _Pompous ass_ , she thought.

 

“ _I heard that_.” His mental voice was waspish.

 

 _Good!_ she snapped.

 

If not for what Ceres had told her, she wouldn't even know why she was being summoned to an early-morning meeting. It was aggravating how he kept her in the dark..

* * *

 

**The next day**

 

The training room had been set with a long table, which held four pitchers of water, and bundles of cloth. On the opposite side of the room was a chair, with a barrel in front of it. A sign was fixed to the chair, bearing Rey's name, written in fine script. She picked up the paper, and turned it over, which bore runes she couldn't read. She tucked it into her pocket, and peered into the barrel, which was empty. Rey sat in the chair.

 

Kylo Ren followed his knights into the room, but something was different today. Nileeta had a fearsome scowl on her face, and two of the men snickered openly. The group approached the table, and Kylo handed cloth bundles to three of them. Green for Nileeta, brown for Eckard, and black for Barakis.

 

“I'm sick of being Yoda, you do it!” Nileeta snapped at her master, who just shook his head at her.

 

“You _are_ the shortest,” a smug voice said, and Nileeta fumed even louder.

 

Rey wasn't familiar with yodas, but apparently it was a grave insult to the petite Echani woman.

 

Ceres cleared her throat softly, and the bickering stopped. She looked directly at Rey, which was unnerving, since the woman was still blindfolded. She was wearing the new cloak that Kylo had gifted her, Rey noticed with annoyance.

 

“The purpose of today's exercise is to demonstrate how various means can be used to achieve the same goal. Observe.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

Kylo, Ceres, and Vo'ran took their seats. The three in robes stood in front of the table with the water pitchers, and were joined by Dasue, the bulky Mandalorian, who did not have a robe. They looked to Ceres, who gave a slight nod.

 

Nileeta, in green, gave an aggrieved sigh, and announced, “Jedi Master,” with a grimace. She used the Force to make her water pitcher float, and it sailed over toward the barrel in front of Rey, where it tipped over and dumped its contents into the barrel.

 

Eckard, in brown, gave Rey a friendly nod, and placed several tin cups on the table. “Padawan in training,” he said. He divided the water from his pitcher among the cups, which he floated, clumsily, towards the barrel, water sloshing out constantly, making Rey frown. He emptied each cup into the barrel, one at a time.

 

Dasue, without a robe, simply picked up his pitcher. “Not Force-sensitive,” he said, and carried it over to the barrel, pouring the water in by hand.

 

Lastly, Barakis with the angry eyes said “Sith lord.” His pitcher of water hovered in the air in front of him. The water barrel in front of Rey's chair shot through the air towards him, and he dumped his pitcher in.

 

“Now,” Ceres said, pulling Rey's attention. “Which method was the best?”

 

“Jedi master's,” Rey said automatically.

 

“Why?” Ceres asked.

 

Rey frowned. “It was the most graceful,” she decided.

 

“How does grace make it better?” Ceres asked. “Is this a dance performance?”

 

“No,” Rey admitted.

 

“Then why is the Jedi master the best at pouring water?” the woman asked. Her tone was polite and even, but being questioned was beginning to irritate Rey.

 

“Because the padawan was too clumsy,” Rey glanced at Eckard. “He got water all over the floor. He wasted it.”

 

“Padawans are in training, they can't use the Force as effortlessly as their masters,” Ceres said. “What about the person who isn't Force-sensitive?”

 

“Dasue took too long. The Jedi master was faster,” Rey replied, looking back to Nileeta in the green robe.

 

“Faster than the Sith lord?” Ceres asked.

 

Rey paused. “No,” she admitted eventually.

 

“Yet you answered without hesitation that the Jedi way is best,” pressed Ceres. “Why?”

 

“Because Jedi motivations are pure,” Rey shot back.

 

Somebody snorted. Kylo glared at his men.

 

“Can you tell a person's motivations by how they move water?” Ceres asked.

 

Rey was silent, trying to think of a way to argue her point.

 

“This was a very simple task, moving water into a barrel. How much grace a person displays while they do it is irrelevant. If both masters can move the water with equal speed, what makes the Jedi way the better way?” Ceres asked again. “What does it mean, to be better, in how you use the Force?”

 

Rey felt extremely uncomfortable now. “He-” she shot a look at Barakis, “used _the dark side_ to do it. It's violent.”

 

“Was it?” Ceres asked. “Or was it just different from what you expected?”

 

“I...” Rey trailed off, stumped.

 

“Think about it tonight, and we'll discuss it again at your next lesson,” Ceres said.

 

The Knights of Ren and their master filed out of the room, leaving Rey alone with the barrel of water, and her thoughts.

* * *

 

The next week flew by. Rey attended her studies with Professor Novan, and in the evening received instruction in the Force from Ceres Ren. The lessons were brief and philosophical in nature, always beginning with a question to challenge Rey's perceptions. She was eager to get into the practical method of studying the Force, but had to wait. Kylo was present for some of the Force training, but seldom spoke. He seemed distracted lately.

 

Tonight he had promised to stop by her quarters before she retired to discuss something, but hadn't arrived. Rey frowned at her chrono in irritation. He was over _two hours_ late. Rey had little in faith in people who promised to return to her. She marched to the door connecting their two rooms, and yanked hard. It remained closed.

 

“Open,” she snapped. “Open, open, **open**!” she cried in frustration.

 

With a soft hiss, the door to Kylo Ren's room slid open. Rey strode through the door, the words she wanted to say dying on her lips.

 

He lay on a couch near the window, facing her. His eyes were closed, and her gaze devoured his naked body in shock. His pale limbs stood out in stark contrast to the black leather couch, and his left leg was drawn up against the window, while the right was stretched out before him. His face was flushed, and sweat shone on his large, firm body. His muscles were clenched and gleaming. He pumped his shaft firmly, and she could see the tip of his length above his right hand, which was closed around his length in a tight fist.

 

Growing up, Rey had seen men and women coupling from a distance. She knew what people did in the dark. Her own self-explorations were hurried and frantic, never having the time to relax and take her time. _Never_ had she imagined a person would touch themselves with such wild abandon.

 

He's been doing this for _two hours_ , her mind whispered. And he wasn't even _trying_ to hide it. He was flaunting his body!

 

Well, it was his room, after all... she should leave. She should definitely leave, _right_ now.

 

His lips were moving silently, was he talking to himself? He was saying one word, over and over. She wanted to lean closer, and found herself taking a step forward. What, or who, was he fantasizing about? Rey's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

 

He grunted, and stroked himself faster, and then his eyes flew open. “Rey!” he croaked.

 

Their eyes locked, but he didn't stop. The red flush on his face intensified, turning the tips of his ears pink. His gaze dropped to her lips, which were still open in surprise.

 

The scorching look he was gave her was doing something to her. She licked her lips, which were suddenly dry, and he groaned harder. An uncomfortable heat suffused her body. She stared at him, speechless, but he kept going, and something inside of her began to melt at this display of unbridled lust.

 

“Rey,” he repeated her name, softer this time.

 

He shifted forward as his hips lifted off the couch, and he bit his plush bottom lip in pleasure as he stroked himself faster. A lock of dark hair fell forward onto his face, and her fingers itched to smooth it back.

 

The way he said her name stirred something inside of her. Rey pressed her thighs together unconsciously, creeping closer, unable to look away.

 

He groaned harder. “ _Rey_.”

 

Finally Rey found her voice, and it shook, betraying how his actions affected her. “Can you _stop_?” she demanded.

 

“No. I _ah..._ don't think.... _I can_ ,” he moaned.

 

“Right. I'll leave you to it then,” Rey turned on her heel and headed back to her room.

 

“No!” he grunted. “ **No**! Stay. I want you to stay. _Please_ ,” he moaned.

 

Rey paused, facing away from him. This was even worse! The image from a moment ago was seared into her mind, and now she heard his pants and gasps, wondering exactly what was happening.

 

“Don't go,” he moaned. “ _Rey_.”

 

Against her better judgment, Rey turned around. Their eyes locked again. She took another step toward him, and then another. She dropped his gaze to look down, examining his large body up close. He was hard, muscled, and bore scars of battle. It was a warrior's body and she was unable to look away. She was flooded with the memory of how his chest felt under her fingertips, and she examined him greedily.

 

He groaned harder. She was aware of the sound of his large hand stroking himself, the squeak of the leather, the sinful noises he was making. His breathing got faster, and faster, and still she stared at him. He looked like he was in pain.

 

“Say my name,” he demanded harshly.

 

“Ben,” she began, and froze as an invisible hand tightened around her throat, squeezing harshly.

 

“Say _my_ name,” he repeated, his tone darker.

 

The grip on her neck slackened, turning to a lingering caress, curling around her throat and resting there, promising the hint of violence if she pushed him.

 

“Kylo Ren,” she murmured breathlessly.

 

“Say it again. _Say it_ ,” he commanded her.

 

Rey swallowed nervously, lashes fluttering as she obeyed his command. “Kylo Ren. You're Kylo Ren. My...master,” her voice dropped to a whisper.

 

With a throaty moan, he finished, and her eyes widened as he spilled over himself in long, wet spurts. She had never seen this part of the act up close, and was rather curious. She stared at the white fluid, wondering how it would feel if it were her hand wrapped around his cock. This was much more educational than holonet vids.

 

He sighed lazily. “Don't you knock?” he asked, with a hint of a smile.

 

At the return of his usual, snarky tone, the spell over Rey broke, and she blinked slowly. Her face heated in embarrassment, and without a word, she turned and fled.

 

Safe in the fresher of her quarters, Rey closed her eyes in frustration. What the hell had just happened? Kylo Ren was masturbating so hard he didn't even notice she had invaded his room. He'd been completely unaware of her presence. He had been acting weird for days, ever since... Ceres Ren had arrived on the ship.

 

Not that Rey cared.

 

She didn't.

 

The Miraluka woman could have Kylo Ren. Rey had no claim on him.

 

What was it to Rey if Kylo Ren wanted to jerk off to the blonde beauty?

 

Nothing, she assured herself. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 

What she had seen did not leave her mind easily. It kept invading her thoughts at random times. Rey tried to avoid Kylo as much as she could, but she couldn't avoid him entirely.

 

For his part, Kylo said nothing. She could almost imagine he was embarrassed, but doubted he felt such a weak emotion anymore. He was probably just busy. With other people.

 

Along with Force training, Kylo had given the okay for Rey to begin combat training. Her daily schedule had been adjusted to include an hour at the shooting range with Eckard Ren. Rey enjoyed those lessons. Most of her combat skills were self-taught, and learning to use a blaster well would be a good skill. She wasn't naturally skilled at it, but wasn't terrible either. After their first shooting test, Eckard pronounced her as “not hopeless” which Rey felt was a good start.

 

Poe had told her about Kylo Ren stopping blaster bolts with the Force, and sometimes she daydreamed about laying the blaster fire on him hard, until he couldn't stop the bolts. And then she'd come back to herself, feeling guilty. It was one thing to dislike the man. But it was another thing completely to fantasize about killing him. Even if he had done terrible things. Her friends in the Resistance would be horrified at her dark urges. And they'd be even more horrified, to learn how much she thought about the sight of his naked body.

 

She decided to hit up Lieutenant Un-Haku for a friendly game of pazaak, and got an unwelcome surprise. He had been re-assigned back to the _Finalizer_ a few days prior. Rey was angry she hadn't been told about it. But why would she? Rey wasn't an officer.

 

The rest of the day was downhill, and things reached a head during the daily hand to hand combat lesson. Kylo had decreed Barakis Ren would be the one to test Rey today, and she groaned. The man had made no secret of his contempt for Rey since the day they were introduced, when she made the grievous error of referring to Barakis as a Zabrak, instead of Iridonian Zabrak.

 

A Zabrak was a Dathomir slave, and his dour eyes had flashed with rage at her mistake. Barakis was grey-skinned and dark eyed, and his face covered in fearsome tattoos, making it hard for her to judge his moods. But there was no mistaking the set to his jaw, or the way the horns dotting his skull flushed with blood, darkening to black. Since that day, he mostly ignored her, speaking only when it could not be avoided, but she could sense his dislike. Being his student was not going to be enjoyable.

 

Today, Barakis stood across from her, looking over the armaments that the First Order had liberated from the Black Vault.

 

Rey was stiff and sore after a punishing lesson with Dasue yesterday, where she learned to respect beskad blades. She wasn't at her best, and facing Barakis was the last thing she wanted to do. Kylo Ren was present today, and she was on edge. Barakis tossed her a blade, and Rey got ready.

* * *

 

Watching the fight closely, Kylo could sense the moment that Rey connected to the dark side. Her movements got faster, more efficient, and she began to strike back with a ferocity that had been lacking from the earlier part of the fight. But she was not in control, the Force was using her as a conduit, she was not channelling it with mastery.

 

A glance at Barakis confirmed he too sensed the change, and he began to push Rey harder. He goaded her, dodging and weaving her blows, until at last he scored a good hit. His blade sank into her bicep, biting into her flesh. Rey shrieked. Her arm moved like a blur, and her blade nicked his calf. Barakis shoved her hard, and Rey was back in an instant, going for his throat.

 

“That's enough,” Kylo Ren called firmly. “Rey, go get cleaned up, and meet me in my quarters. The lesson isn't finished.”

 

Rey snarled, and lunged at Barakis.

 

“Stop!” Kylo shouted, and used his power to freeze her in place.

 

Barakis backed away from her, keeping his sword arm up in a defensive position. Rey followed his movement with her eyes, straining against the grip that held her immobile, breathing hard through her nose.

 

Kylo glared at her.

 

“ _When I give you an order, apprentice, you will follow it. Don't test me_.”

 

He released the Force hold, and turned his back to her, trusting she would follow his instructions, but he felt the resistance from her. He refused to acknowledge it. She had accepted him as her master, and she would do as he bid. He sensed the struggle within as she got a handle on herself.

 

Without a word, Rey turned on her heel and stalked from the training room.

 

Kylo met the gaze of his third, whose eyes conveyed a multitude of thoughts without words, ending with a question. Kylo nodded.

 

Rey nearly ran to her room and ripped off her sweat-soaked clothing. She tossed it on the floor and set the water of the fresher to cold. Stepping under the icy spray, she yelped as the water hit her flushed skin. She forced herself not to flinch, and let the cold water cover her. The wound on her arm stung.

 

She could feel the darkness receding, and it left shame and confusion in its wake. She had wanted to kill Barakis. She had tried to kill him. Again and again.

 

She turned the temperature up slightly, and washed her hair briskly. She cleaned her skin, towelled her hair dry, and got dressed in fresh clothes. She approached the door to Kylo Ren's room, which opened in invitation.

 

He was sitting on that black couch by the window, and her cheeks heated at the memory. But he was dressed this time, wearing simple black clothes, a loose shirt and trousers. The blind was drawn. There was a folded blanket and a small bottle beside him.

 

“Come here,” he beckoned, extending his hand.

 

Rey brushed it off.

 

He grabbed her arm, and slapped a bacta patch over the wound, and wrapped it in a clean towel. He turned her towards the main door, and marched her down the hall into a room marked “Med exam 5” and activated the comm system. “Send in my med droid.”

 

Rey looked around the small room. There wasn't much to see, just a metal table, a chair, and a stall with an opaque screen. It was similar to a fresher stall, designed so the patient could maintain privacy. The stall door was open, and she could see a bench inside, and a helmet.

 

“Sit,” he told her.

 

A short time later, the door opened and a spherical white droid floated into the room. It rose to Kylo's eye level. Rey could see its designation was blazoned on the back in red letters.

 

“Greetings, Master. MD-KR-43 is ready to serve!” the droid announced. It had a female voice, and sounded bored.

 

“This is Rey,” he told the droid. “You're going to examine her, and report on her health. You will not enter her information into the database. You will send the results to my private terminal. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir,” the droid beeped agreeably. “Hello Rey! Please remove your clothes.”

 

“Like hell!” Rey snapped.

 

“Do as it says,” Kylo warned her.

 

“Not 'til you leave,” she said.

 

“I'm not leaving you alone,” he said firmly.

 

“Then I'm not getting undressed!”

 

Undaunted, the droid addressed Kylo. “Kylo Ren, you are overdue for your six month physical. Shall I also check your vitals?”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose in visible annoyance. “Fine,” he muttered at the droid.

 

He glared at Rey. “You. Stay there,” he gestured at the chair. “I'll go first. Then you'll see it's nothing to fear, and then-”

 

“I'm not afraid!” Rey interrupted.

 

“...then it's your turn,” he finished smoothly.

 

Kylo turned to the droid. “Forty-three, run the protocol for a new recruit, with all dialogue cues.”

 

“Of course, master.” The droid made a whirring sound. “Greetings, Kylo Ren! I am medical droid MD-KR-43. It is time for your physical health scan, which is required for all personnel every six months. To ensure your understanding of this process, I am capable of speaking over five hundred languages. Is Basic okay?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said.

 

“To ensure your psychological comfort, I can speak with a female voice, a male voice, or electronic. What is your preference?”

 

“Female,” he replied.

 

“Okay! For patient privacy, this room is soundproof. Please step into the stall behind you,” the droid said.

 

He stepped into the stall and the droid floated in behind him. He closed the door.

 

“Kylo Ren, I will perform a biometric scan of your body to check your physical health. You will need to be completely naked. For privacy reasons, I am not capable of saving video footage of the scan. However, any problem areas, defined as parts of your body showing injury or illness, will be noted in my report, and available to your superior officer... oh! You have been promoted since your last exam. You are now the highest ranking officer on board, so the test results will be sent to you alone. Congratulations on your promotion, Kylo Ren!”

 

He sighed. “Thank you, Forty-three”.

 

Rey snickered.

 

The droid beeped. “Please remove all of your clothing now.”

 

 _Ugh, stupid droid! You don't need to tell_ _**me** _ _what to do_ _. Tell the girl!_

 

Rey could feel his annoyance through the bond. Did he realize she could hear him? Was he telling the droid to explain its actions, to make Rey feel more comfortable?

 

The sound of his heavy belt slapping the floor broke her reverie. Rey averted her eyes, trying to not think about the sounds of his clothing being unbuckled and removed, seeing his pale body stretched out on that couch.

 

He laughed at her. “You can open your eyes if you want.”

 

Rey opened her eyes cautiously, and wished she had kept them closed. He was standing in the patient stall, but he was tall enough so that half of his broad chest towered over the top of the privacy screen. Despite the screen, she was still afforded an excellent view of his body.

 

 _His naked body_ , her traitorous mind whispered.

 

“Kylo Ren, for the next few minutes, a blue scan will check your body, starting at your head. To avoid retinal damage, do not look directly into my sensors! I suggest closing your eyes. This scan is painless. ”

 

The droid beeped and muttered, and began its work. A light appeared, starting at the top of Kylo's head. It ran down his entire body, it took about two minutes. Rey knew this, because she was counting the seconds until he put his clothes back on. He didn't seem bothered by the scan, just impatient.

 

Rey looked at the door to the hall they had entered from, speculating.

 

“Don't even think about it, scavenger.”

 

She sat back in her chair, defeated.

 

“Kylo Ren, please open your mouth for the dental scan. It's also painless.”

 

The blue light flashed again. This scan was much quicker. The light shut off.

 

“Please keep your mouth open. I will take a saliva sample, by swabbing your cheek. This only takes a moment, and does not hurt.”

 

The droid extended a mechanical arm to his mouth with a small ball at the end, and swabbed. The scanning light shut off.

 

“OK! You can open your eyes now,” the droid said. “Please hold still for the blood sample. You can expect a light pinch at your elbow. If the sight of blood makes you feel dizzy, you should sit on the bench first. Are you ready?”

 

“Go ahead,” Kylo said.

 

Rey heard a click, and that part was done. So far, none of this seemed too bad.

 

“Kylo Ren, you are doing very well!” the droid exclaimed. “We are almost done. Now I am going to check your vision and hearing. Please take a seat on the bench.”

 

He sat, and Rey was relieved she could no longer see his face towering over the stall door.

 

“The helmet beside you contains multiple sensors that test your eyesight and hearing. After you equip the helmet, you will see a few flashes of low-intensity light, remember to keep your eyes open now! You will then hear a range of sounds that test the ear canal. This will not hurt you.”

 

A few more whirring clicks.

 

“Well done, Kylo Ren! The final part of your exam will check the functionality of your contraceptive implant. Stand up please.”

 

Rey blushed to the roots of her hair. She had never thought of Kylo Ren as someone who would need, or use, birth control. And why did he need to stand up for this part!?

 

“Hold still while I check your implant. You can expect to feel a slight pinch on your bicep.”

 

There was another mechanical click. “All done,” the droid chirped happily. “You can get dressed. Please wait for results to be compiled.”

 

Rey closed her eyes again while Kylo dressed, ignoring his chuckle. He stepped out of the stall, and leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest while the droid tabulated the results.

 

“Kylo Ren, you have five more scars on your body since your last scan. I recommend you focus on training and reflexes, you are important to the First Order! You have lost a small amount of muscle tissue, so I am going to recommend daily reminders for regular exercise and meals. Are you experiencing any psychological distress?”

 

“Override,” Kylo said quickly.

 

“Your blood and saliva samples are fine, no abnormalities detected. There is no change to your dental health, vision, or hearing. That's excellent! Your contraceptive implant is in working order.”

 

The droid whirred and chirped, and turned to face Rey, who stepped into the stall with the droid as if she was going to face a firing squad. Anxiety radiated off her in waves.

 

The droid went through it's introductory speech, and Rey glared at Kylo as she stripped, making a shooing motion with her hands. He grinned, and refused to closed his eyes.

 

Rey closed her eyes for the scan, the dental swab, and the blood sample. She sat down for the vision and hearing test, and when she stood up for the final part of the exam, she shot him a murderous look.

 

“Rey,” the droid chirped. “You do not have a contraceptive implant! Would you like one? They are free to all personnel.”

 

“No!” Rey snapped.

 

“Understood. Congratulations on your first medical exam! You can get dressed. Please wait for results to be compiled,” the droid said.

 

Rey dressed quickly and exited the stall. Kylo was still leaning against the wall, and motioned to the chair for her to sit down again.

 

The droid waited until Rey was settled before starting the report. “Rey, you have numerous small scars on your hands and back. There is an open wound on your right bicep.  You have a slave brand on your right forearm.”

 

The droid turned to Kylo. “Congratulations on your purchase, Kylo Ren!”

 

If he thought the girl was angry before, she was furious now.

 

“No, she's not a, she's not my-” he said quickly.

 

“ **I am not his slave**!” Rey bellowed.

 

_Fucking droid!_

 

The droid spun and dipped. “I apologize. I appear to have misunderstood, Master.”

 

The droid turned back to face Rey, who was glowering at it, her hands itching to rip it apart. “Rey, along with your scar tissue, I see an old fracture in your left tibia. Although the bone has knitted back together, I advise you avoid the medic who set that bone, it's very shoddy work!”

 

The droid turned back to its master. “Rey is malnourished, and does not have optimal body fat or muscle tissue. She also has low bone density. She is approximately eleven kilograms underweight for her height and age group. I will send you a nutrition and vitamin plan.”

 

Kylo nodded, he had expected this, considering Rey's pitiful existence on Jakku.

 

The droid continued. “Her natural growth has been stunted because she did not achieve optimal height during puberty. She will not grow any taller, but she will become physically stronger if she has consistent nourishment!”

 

Rey's eyebrow twitched. “Stunted!?”

 

“Your vision is slightly damaged, did you have long-term exposure to high levels of UV light?”

 

“Yes,” Rey muttered.

 

“I will send recommendations to your superior officer to correct that.”

 

If a droid could beam, this one did. “Your blood and saliva samples are fine, no abnormalities detected. Your hearing are normal, and you have exceptional dental health, considering your lack of nutrients. That's excellent!”

 

“Great,” Rey said through clenched teeth. “I guess we're done. Thanks!”

 

“Please wait,” the droid began, before Kylo cut it off.

 

“We'll skip the psychological portion of the exam,” he said quickly. “Wait in the hall.”

 

The droid floated serenely out of the room.

 

The silence was deafening. Rey make a point of looking anywhere except his face, and he tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. He could feel the darkness writhing inside her, feeding on her pain, humiliation, and rage.

 

“Let me see it,” he said brusquely.

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Rey. You can show me, or I can make you. Let me see.”

 

He gave her a minute to consider her choices, and kept his face impassive as she slid the arm guards off and dropped them to the ground. He examined her arms carefully. The left arm was fine, but on her right arm, from wrist to elbow, was an ugly slaver's brand, about three centimetres wide.

 

Slave brands resembled bar codes, each one unique, and a scan could identify the slave's owner, and where to return a missing slave. The sight of it on her tanned flesh filled him with anger.

 

“Slave brands can't be healed-” he started.

 

“I know!” Rey cried. Hot tears slipped down her face.

 

“...by conventional methods,” he finished, and waiting for her acknowledgement to continue. “The heat process used to apply them damages the skin so badly, that the only way to hide them is to cut the skin off. They never fade. But there's another way.”

 

Rey was silent, but he knew she was listening.

 

“A plasma blade will burn it off. You'll be left with a scar, but after bacta treatment, and time, it will be just a regular scar. Narrow, like the one on my face. You won't have to hide it anymore.”

 

Rey looked up at him. Her eyes flicked to his lightsaber.

 

He took a deep breath. “Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes,” she answered, without hesitation.

 

He felt her surprise flowing through the Force. Shock that he would offer to free her from the ugly brand that had marked her as a slave since her childhood.

 

“It's going to hurt. A _lot_. The droid can numb you first.”

 

“No. Just do it,” she said.

 

“Plasma burns are excruciating, Rey. Are you sure you don't want painkillers?”

 

This time she met his eyes. “Every day of my life, I remember how it felt to have that mark put on my body. If it... if it doesn't hurt to come off, how will I know it's gone?”

 

Her lip started to quiver, and more tears slid down. Stepping forward, he gathered her in his arms, and pressed her against his body, stroking her hair and murmuring softly. “Alright. You're going to need to hold completely still for me. Can you do that?”

 

“Probably not,” she admitted.

 

“Okay. I'll figure something out. As soon as we're done, the droid will patch you up, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He opened the panel on the hilt of his blade, and lowered the blade emitter. He tested it, and a short plasma stub shot out, no longer than his thumb. He gave a few test swipes which Rey tracked nervously.

 

Kylo led her to the table, and laid her arm out flat. He breathed deeply to calm himself, and used his power to lock her body in place. Her eyes flew to his in alarm as his lightsaber crackled to life once more.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ye...yeah.”

 

“Close your eyes,” he told her.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't want you looking at me when I do this,” he whispered.

 

Rey closed her eyes.

 

With deadly precision, he swiped his weapon up her arm. Rey screamed. Her skin smoked as the blade left a scorching black trail up her arm.

 

Kylo reeled back, feeling her agony through the bond that they shared, it staggered him.

 

As she fainted, he was hit with a flood of emotions. Fear, pain, and... _gratitude_. Towards him. He hadn't expected that.

 

Kylo summoned the droid, and watched as it efficiently dressed the wound.

 

“Master, that wound will need a steady application of bacta before we can pull the skin closed. Rey will need to visit med-bay every day for the next five cycles.”

 

“No,” he said. “You'll go to my quarters, then enter rest mode. I'll call for you when it's time for the treatments.”

 

The droid obediently left the room, and feeling slightly foolish, he gathered the girl gently in his arms, and carried her to his rooms, where he lay her on the couch, pale, sweaty, and tear-stained. He pulled up a chair, and cleaned her face gently.

 

All thoughts of punishing her were gone. His anger was no longer directed at Rey, and if he didn't find an outlet for it soon, he was going to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula) for helping me with the erotica in this chapter. She writes a very sexy and dominant Kylo Ren, and has written some amazing reylo stories.
> 
> In this chapter, the Supreme Leader has been reunited with all his Knights of Ren, and that changes the dynamic aboard the ship. Rey is not used to dealing with jealousy, and falls into darkness more easily, as broody Kylo Ren has some surprising moments of tenderness, so the light in his soul isn't completely diminished. Don't worry, this is still a **404bensolonotfound story**. There will be no **bendemption**.
> 
> Is their exposure to each other causing this change, or is this who they really are deep-down? Will Rey ever return to Telos? Will these two ever get laid? Stay tuned!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://revanrenispurrfect.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo had been listening to music for awhile when Rey finally stirred.

 

“What is that?” she asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

  

Kylo glanced up, embarrassed at what she caught him listening to. “It's just monks, chants from the Holy City of Jedha,” he admitted gruffly, waiting for her mockery.

  

But mockery didn't come. Rey sat transfixed, eyes closed, listening. “It's beautiful,” she murmured.

  

“I think so too,” he said.

  

“Will you take me there someday?” she asked. “So I can hear it?”

  

_She didn't know._

  

“No, I... I can't take you to the Holy City,” he said. _No one can._ “But I'll take you to Jedha, scavenger. Someday.”

  

She gave him a tremulous smile.

  

The moment was interrupted by the entrance of the medical droid, who beeped as it came out of standby and floated over to Rey. She grunted as Kylo peeled the bandage off her arm, exposing the blistering, blackened flesh. The droid sprayed a numbing mist on the area, and Kylo laid a fresh bacta bandage on the wound, which the droid bound quickly.

  

“Tomorrow the droid will start to repair the skin around the wound,” he said. “Go to Med 5 in the morning.”

  

Rey grunted.

  

“You like droids.” He said this matter-of-factly, trying to sound casual. Failing spectacularly.

  

“Yeah?” Rey replied. “So?”

  

He cleared his throat. “I assume you met Threepio, when you met General Organa.”

  

“Um,” Rey stared at him. “Yes?”

  

“My grandfather built Threepio,” he said.

  

Rey sat up straight, wincing as her arm moved. “Wow.”

 

“He built Threepio from junk he scavenged on Tatooine.”

 

“How old was your grandfather when he put him together?”

 

“Just a boy. He was an uneducated slave living in a junkyard when the Jedi found him. They took him, and his droid,” Kylo replied, flicking through files on his datapad. “Have you ever worked on a project like that?”

 

“Uh, I put a flight simulator back together, repaired stuff. Nothing like making a droid from scratch. Why?”

  

“I'm sure there were lots of parts in the wrecks you explored,” he said.

  

“Yes. But I didn't go scavenging to build my own droids. I needed parts to trade for food.” She shook her head. “What are you getting at?”

  

Kylo cleared his throat awkwardly. “Here,” he thrust the datapad at Rey.

  

“What's this?”

  

“A list of damaged droids we have that are going to be scrapped by next cycle. I thought you might want to try repairing one,” he said.

  

“Uh...why?” she asked.

  

“Because you like droids,” he said in confusion. “Unless you'd rather work on something else?”

  

Rey looked down at the file, and skimmed it quickly. “I mean why would you want me to do this?”

  

It was Kylo's turn to stare. “Do you...not want to?”

  

“No. I mean yes, I do. I'm just confused.”

  

Kylo looked very uncomfortable. “I thought...you might enjoy it. That's all.”

  

“Oh.” Rey exhaled a breath. “I would, yes.”

  

“Okay, good.”

  

“Good.”

  

“Pick one, I'll have it sent over today,” he promised. “You can work on it while I'm gone.”

  

“Where are you going?” she blurted out.

  

“The _Finalizer_. I have some things to take care of. My knights will be here to keep you company.”

  

“I'm not going to miss you,” Rey sniffed.

  

“Of course not,” he muttered.

  

* * *

 

Rey and Kylo had not been apart for several months. The bond between them, which had been mostly quiet since Rey's arrival on the _Nathema_ , flared to life again. The first night of his absence, she dreamed.

  

The red sky cast long shadows on the dusty rocks that littered the path to the temple, which lay at the end of a long canyon. Rey walked slowly towards it, past the line of broken colonnades and dried up flowerbeds, past the statues of hooded figures that towered overhead. Before her lay a wide staircase.

  

She shivered despite the warm air. It was a cold that settled in your bones, an unnatural chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.  This energy was what she had sensed when she traversed the Shaltin Tunnels.  What was this place?

 

She climbed the steps carefully, weaving her way around the rubble and gaps in the stone. At the top was a stone doorway nearly twice her height, carved in runes she did not understand. There was no door, only darkness.

  

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside and paused, waiting for her eyes to adjust. There was some sort of light source, the walls glowed a faint red, and she stepped forward. The path led up, she climbed a bridge that was a smooth arch of stone without rails, yawning chasms of darkness lay to either side. Gripping her lightsaber nervously, she walked on, striving to remain in the centre. When she reached the top, a long hallway was before her, dimly lit with the baleful glow of crystals.

 

The silence was broken by soft whispers in a tongue she did not understand. She walked on. Gradually the red light grew brighter, and she reached the end of the hall, to find a large room. Inside were two people. She inched closer.

 

Ben knelt naked before a hooded figure in a black robe. Ben's pale skin gleamed in the darkness, and she gasped to see blood flowing freely from many wounds on his body. His leonine head was drooped in defeat. He was diminished, and it wasn't just seeing him at a younger age. Something had broken him.

 

“Rise,” the hooded one instructed. He was very tall.

 

Rey startled. She remembered that voice. Snoke.

 

Ben climbed to his feet unsteadily, and followed the Snoke across the room, who led him to a dark pool. Ben walked into it, slowly disappearing from her view, and ducked under the surface. Rey snuck forward to watch.

 

The pool was filled with blood. Ben's dark head broke the surface, gore dripping down his pale skin. Rey shuddered in revulsion. Ben stood artless in his nudity, head still bowed, the face of abject misery.

 

Snoke's voice slithered around them. “You came to me Bail Lucas Solo, and pledged yourself to me willingly. I take that name from you-” he raised a dagger, and cut the padawan braid from Ben's hair, casting it to the ground in contempt. “Here in the holy temple you are reborn, my son. I name you Kylo Ren.”

 

Snoke chanted in the strange tongue, before extending a withered hand to Ben, who gripped it nervously, and stepped from the pool. Rey averted her eyes.

 

The air hummed and crackled with power, she could feel the Force strongly in this place.

 

Snoke washed Ben gently, cleaning the blood and dirt from his skin, chanting as he worked. At last Ben was clean, and he stood defeated as Snoke dressed him in familiar dark robes of the apprentice.

 

Ben dropped to his knees once more, and Rey wept to see her proud nemesis humbled so thoroughly.

 

“What is thy bidding, my master?” he asked softly, but resolutely. His voice wasn't as deep as she expected.

 

“I will have seven Ren,” Snoke said, “and you will be their master. Bring me the girl from Skywalker's temple.”

 

Rey stepped back nervously.

 

Ben nodded. “Yes, my master.”

 

Ben rose to his feet, not quite achieving the full height Rey knew he would one day possess. He left the room, and returned escorting a young girl, who was dressed in filthy Padawan robes. Her long hair was pale, pulled back from her face in a messy braid, and her eyes were wild. The girl kept glancing to Ben for reassurance, who gave her a comforting nod and nudged her forward. The girl trembled before Snoke.

 

“Welcome, daughter.”

 

Snoke tipped her chin up to hold her gaze. “Kylo Ren has delivered you from the heretic Skywalker. Will you pledge yourself to my service, child?”

 

Rey watched closely. This girl was Nileeta Ren. Or she would be, one day.

 

The girl nodded slowly, and whispered something too low for Rey to hear.

 

Snoke smiled, which twisted his deformed face into something more monstrous, and spoke gently to the girl.

 

Nileeta divested herself of her garments slowly, dropping them to the floor one by one, head bowed.

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, daughter. Tonight I will wash the stain of the light from you, and you shall be reborn in darkness. Come.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Rey took breakfast in her room, not wanting to see the knights after her dream, or vision of the past. What Snoke had done to Ben and Nileeta was evil. It was wrong. She didn't trust herself to keep her expression blank, and hid for the rest of the day, tinkering with the small droid Kylo had left for her, along with a box of basic tools.

 

The droid was in decent shape, but old, with outdated systems. It was the size of a melon, and the primary access panel was rusted shut. She frowned as she scraped at it, trying to jiggle the panel open. A faded designation was stamped on the back, too faint to read. The hours passed quickly as she explored the wiring and tried to make sense of the circuit board.

 

She only ventured out for supper, joining the Knights of Ren in the dining room.

 

“When is Ben coming back?” Rey asked, not looking up from her plate as she picked at her food.

 

Conversation in the dining room ground to a halt, as the knights turned as one to stare at her.

 

“Do not refer to the master by that dead name,” Nileeta snapped, eyes narrowing. “He is Kylo Ren!”

 

Rey opened her mouth to argue, but Dasue interrupted, his genial attitude gone.

 

“No,” he said firmly. “You are in the wrong. Do not embarrass yourself further by persisting in this foolishness.”

 

Rey pushed her chair back and left the room quickly. She was not going to stay and be reprimanded for saying Ben's name. His _true_ name. He could call himself Kylo Ren, but he would always be Ben Solo. She rubbed her arm and winced.

 

He had been gone two cycles, and had left without saying when he would return.

 

She didn't miss him. At all. It was just...different on the ship, without him.

 

* * *

 

Kylo maneuvered his shuttle with ease onto the landing port of the _Finalizer_. He ignored the rows of troops assembled and strode briskly to the bridge, where he found General Hux.

 

Hux saluted. “Supreme Leader,” he said with a slight nod.

 

“General,” Kylo said respectfully. “You have it?”

 

“I do,” the general said, turning towards the exit. “This way.”

 

They made their way to an emergency hangar, cluttered with barrels and fueling cables. The room was empty of aircraft, save a single ship, draped in cloth to conceal its identity. Kylo's gloved hands clenched unconsciously. With a quick drag of his fist, the cloth was ripped away to reveal the _Millennium Falcon_.

 

Kylo stared at the old freighter. Somehow, it looked even worse than he remembered. The hull was battered and scarred by countless firefights, carbon scoring and the harsh environment of deep space.

 

“Where did you find it?” he asked at last.

 

“Near Lianna, as we suspected,” Hux answered. “They sold it to a salvage yard in the lower market shortly after arrival. The traitor stole it, we caught him trying to make a jump. Apparently the hyperdrive failed.”

 

Kylo snorted derisively.

 

Hux cleared his throat. “Do you need to retrieve anything onboard before we commence?”

 

Kylo had been turning that question over in his mind since he read Hux's message the night before. If he boarded the old freighter, what would he find? Han's old clothes, a deck of cards, a wall with lines cut into it showing the growth of a child who died long ago.

 

“No,” he said at last. “Destroy it. Immediately.”

 

“Very well,” Hux replied.

 

The general summoned a technician, whose eyes kept flicking from the Supreme Leader to the old ship. Kylo and Hux retreated to the viewing platform, to watch as the ship was lifted in a gravity beam and positioned in the empty space in front of the _Finalizer's_ weapons system.

 

The air thrummed with the sound of the cannons warming up.

 

Kylo took a last look at the old _Falcon_ , sitting in space like a lame duck. Hidden behind his helmet, he closed his burning eyes tightly.

 

“Fire!” he muttered.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The men left the hangar silently. Hux led Kylo to the brig, which was mostly empty. They stopped before a small cell, occupied by FN-2187, who gave them the finger before turning his back to them.

 

“ _Where_ is Chewbacca?” Kylo demanded angrily.

 

Hux grimaced. “The wookie parted ways with the rebels on Lianna, sometime before the parley. He wasn't on the ship with the traitor when we picked him up.”

 

“ _Find him_ ,” Kylo spat.

 

Hux nodded. “And the traitor's fate?”

 

“Public execution,” Kylo said.

 

“When?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Your apprentice...” Hux began, with a cautious look at his leader, “will surely be angry at his death.”

 

Kylo nodded. “I'm counting on it,” he replied. “Have him prepared for transport. I want him ready for my departure in the morning.”

 

They returned to the bridge, to the officer's room above the crew, sitting in companionable silence for a time.

 

“Millicent was very pleased with your gift,” Hux said.

 

“Was she?” Kylo said.

 

“Mhmm. It was very thoughtful.”

 

“My crew enjoyed the beer,” Kylo said.

 

“Ah, that's good.”

 

They lapsed back into silence. Kylo removed his helmet, and ran a hand through his hair, eyes trained on TIEs doing exercises in front of the bridge. His jaw was tightly clenched.

 

Hux's eyes flicked back and forth between Kylo Ren and the bridge crew, before he stood to retrieve a bottle of red liquor from a cabinet, and poured two drinks. The general nudged one towards Kylo, and lifted his own in a toast.

 

“To the death of old things,” he said solemnly.

 

Kylo stared at him with deadened eyes. His fingers tightened on the glass. “To the death of old things,” he repeated, and knocked the drink back quickly. He sputtered as the bitter alcohol burnt his mouth, and frowned at the empty glass, lips twitching in disgust.

 

“Ksaa is an acquired taste,” Hux said, a trifle smugly.

 

Hux activated a monitor on the wall and let some footage play. “Populists are stirring things up on Zeltros,” he said. “Their governor is bitching about the work on Gorse. It's,” he made air quotes, “ _not fair_ that we're funding development on Gorse when Zeltros has been loyal to the First Order. A few small public meetings. Nothing big, so far.”

 

Kylo snorted. “Is Tisan kidding? Zeltros caters to both sides. They can't expect to be rewarded for that. Besides, as Gorse grows, that will send more tourists to Zeltros.

 

“That's what I told her,” Hux said. “The holonet is filled with pictures of Populists at the beach, tagged Zeltros this and Zeltros that. But, it would be best to crush this dissent before it grows.”

 

“Tell her to send their tourism minister over. We'll work out a vacation package for officers. _Zeltros, preferred destination of military families_. That should shut them up.”

 

“Or make them a target for anti-war protests,” Hux cautioned.

 

“They can't have it both ways. We can either support their industry, or go elsewhere.”

 

“Very good,” Hux nodded.

 

“All this time, I thought you were my enemy,” Kylo murmured.

 

“Perhaps I still am,” Hux said.

 

Kylo shrugged. “Perhaps. But as you said, we share a common goal now.”

 

Hux eyed the bottle of spirits, which was now floating in the air toward them steadily. He frowned deeply as the bottle upended itself and refreshed both glasses. Displays of the Force made him uncomfortable, and he tugged at the neckline of his coat nervously.

 

This time it was Kylo who made the toast. “To bad fathers,” he said.

 

Hux repeated the words, and they drank again.

 

“You've done me a great service,” Kylo said. “People have been trying to catch that junker for decades. Our entire army has been trying to bring it in, and you were the one to do it. _And_ you secured the traitor.”

 

Hux smiled to have his accomplishments acknowledged.

 

“To dead fathers,” Kylo said unsteadily, his eyes glassy.

 

“To killing our fathers,” Hux added softly, causing Kylo to give him a hard stare.

 

“We both know that you know,” Hux said.

 

Kylo downed his drink, and sat back in his chair. “Do you ever regret it?” he asked.

 

“Oh yes,” Hux said softly. “Though he was an asshole. Violent and cruel. Nobody mourned his passing.”

 

“Except you,” Kylo said.

 

“Except me.”

 

“Han Solo smuggled thousands of tonnes of spice” Kylo said, in a confessional tone.

 

Hux nodded. “Vile stuff,” he grimaced.

 

“He lost money as soon as he got it. Every time he was low on credits he'd peddle poison for awhile. He still smuggled it, even after bagging a rich princess for a wife. He was scum.”

 

“He was scum,” Hux agreed, and poured them another round.

 

Kylo raised his glass and gave Hux a considering look. “To my new grand general.”

 

Hux flushed with pleasure, and took his drink.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt a flutter in the back of her mind, the place that was always abuzz with her connection to Kylo Ren. She knew that he was coming back, and she sighed in relief.  As the hours ticked away, a torrent of emotions trickled into her consciousness. He was agitated, but also feeling triumphant. What had happened while he was gone?

 

Mid-morning, Dasue Ren asked her to join the knights in the hangar to greet him, and she dressed and followed without argument.  She watched Kylo's ship descend like a black bird, reaching out with her senses as she had been practicing.

 

Kylo was not alone on the ship. Someone else was with him, someone familiar. But Kylo exited the ship alone. She peered up the ramp curiously, but saw nothing.

 

The Supreme Leader stopped in front of her, his masked face moved slightly as he looked down at her.

 

“How's your arm?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am recovering from a concussion. Doing anything, especially writing, is a significant challenge right now, so this chapter is _much_ shorter than I had planned. I am not 100% happy with it, but I am even less happy with how long it's taken me to get posting again. On the bright side, all the major scenes got hammered out, though they are not as long as I had envisioned. I lack the energy and concentration to do more.
> 
>  
> 
> Where does this chapter leave us?
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding the birth name I gave Kylo Ren, I made that up. I decided to use "Bail Lucas Solo". I imagined that Leia would have named her son after her beloved father, and her long-lost twin brother. Is Ben really short for Benjamin, or a nickname of Obi-wan? I have no idea and my head aches too much to care!
> 
> Kylo and Rey have advanced from adversaries to a semi-functional relationship of sorts, with a small amount of trust, evidenced by Rey baring her branded arm to his gaze, and Kylo providing tools to work on a droid in his absence. Still, he _is_ a dictator, she's his political prisoner. They are not equals and not in each other's confidences. 
> 
> Kylo and Hux are continuing to develop a respectful working partnership. Was promoting Hux to the position of Grand General a smart strategic move on Kylo's part, or a huge mistake influenced by emotion and alcohol? You'll have to wait and see!
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my friend and fellow reylo writer [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula), who was kind enough to read some early scenes for me. Thank you darling!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on based on George Lucas's _Star Wars_.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings** : check the tags, later chapters will be darker.
> 
> I was extremely dissatisfied with the ending of _TLJ_ , specifically Rey's choice. A brave, handsome man risks everything to save your life, and **that** is how you repay him? I'd try to shoot her out of the sky too!
> 
> It's going to be awhile until the next movie comes out, so this is my version of “what happens next”. This is a Reylo story, but it's not fluffy. I'm not looking to redeem Kylo Ren. Also this isn't a bromance between Kylo and Hux, they will need to learn to get along for political reasons, but I don't see them becoming BFFs.
> 
> In writing this story, my goal is to be accurate to the _Star Wars_ universe, although I'm certainly not an expert on SW canon, and I've taken creative license with some things. I do my fact checking at Wookieepedia. My inspiration comes from the movies and playing _KOTOR_ and _KOTOR 2_. I haven't read any SW books or graphic novels, so I'm not up to speed on the expanded universe.
> 
> I made [a Tumblr account](https://revanrenispurrfect.tumblr.com/). I post stuff that goes with my stories (like visual timelines), and good Kylo Ren photos.


End file.
